Uma Segunda Chance
by J. P. Malfoy
Summary: UNIVERSO ALTERNATIVO.Harry, fazendeiro do Colorado, acertou um casamento pelo correio, porem descobre que seu noivo Draco esta gravido. Ele decipe manda-lo embora quando a criança nascer, mas ao ver a dedicação de Draco, Harry reflete melhor/lemon/MPERG
1. Casamento

Bender's Hill, Colorado 1890

Harry Potter se destacava na multi dão. Não só pela aparência física, que já era o suficiente para fazê-lo sobressair ao lado de qualquer pessoa, mas, em especial, porque não conseguia se juntar ao grupo. Apenas ob servava o burburinho na plataforma de trem a distância. O que não queria dizer que ele não fosse em breve se envolver na desordem em questão.

Ele precisava de um tempo para pensar, para cogitar o que tinha provocado com aquela car ta. Era tarde demais para mudar de idéia. Dis so ele sabia bem. Mas o casamento era uma decisão séria, e dali a meia hora ele estaria pulando de cabeça neste novo estado civil.

Já dava para ver e ouvir o trem. Apitando, soltando fumaça e vindo do leste, rivalizando com o sol nascente para causar impressão na cidade de Bender's Mill, Colorado. E a bordo daquele trem havia quase vinte mulheres e donzelos. Mu lheres e donzelos que vinham de várias cidades ao leste para fazer daquela terra árida seu lar.

E um desses Donzelos era Draco Lucius Hyporion Malfoy Decliff. Seu Noivo.

Ele puxou um papel do bolso e leu, ilumi nado pelo brilho do sol nascente. Era viúvo, o que para ele não era problema. Como ele já estava acostumado à vida de casado, ele não precisaria mimá-lo nem paparicá-lo.

"Eficiente no lar", dizia a carta.

Difícil definir o que aquilo queria dizer. Se ele conseguisse pôr comida na mesa e manter limpas a casa e as roupas, ele não teria do que reclamar. O anúncio fora bem simples: Mu lheres e Donzelos Disponíveis. Simples assim. Havia um donzelo disponível, e ele precisava de um esposo. Para ele não importava muito se era donzelo ou mulher, aquilo não era de grande importância nenhum homem.

Enfiou o papel dobrado no bolso e se apru mou no lugar ao lado da estação de trem. Os homens na plataforma se agruparam ao lado dos trilhos, olhando para a máquina que vinha diminuindo a velocidade, e ele então foi an dando tranqüilamente em direção a eles, satis feito por se deixar ficar em meio à multidão.

Eram esperadas 17, de acordo com o tele grama do agente que estava cuidando da tran sação. Originalmente seriam vinte, mas duas mulheres e um donzelo mudaram de idéia na última hora.

Harry sentiu uma ponta de apreensão, mas dei xou de lado. Só o nome dele, Draco Lucius Hyporion Malfoy Decliff, bastava para projetar uma aura de fidelidade. O noivo era um dos donzelos que em breve estariam desembarcando do trem. Passara longos momentos tentando visualizá-lo a partir da básica descrição que ele dera por carta. Cabelos loiro-platinados, olhos cinzentos, corpo saudável e em idade boa para casar.

Agora que o trem havia parado, despejando cinzas sob as rodas, ele observou o condutor saindo do vagão dos passageiros com a escada nas mãos. Atrás dele, uma criatura de cabelos dourados espiava detrás do homem corpulen to e Harry não pôde conter o desejo de que o esposo tivesse o colorido da primeira mulher para fazer boa estampa.

Ela deu a mão ao papudo condutor e desceu até a plataforma como se estivesse cumprindo um ritual. E pareceu isso mesmo, pois o resto das mulheres e donzelos seguiu os passos dela, forman do fila a um metro do trem com as pequenas malas e valises nas mãos. Do vagão de carga, a cerca de uns seis metros da plataforma, uma verdadeira torrente de bagagens foi deposita da, dois homens jogando malas e bolsas para o mestre da estação à espera.

Harry foi contando, uma atividade quase in consciente, à medida que se reuniam. Uma multiplicidade de pessoas, das meno res às maiores, muitas bem gordinhas, o que ele reparou com um sorriso.

Usavam roupas decorosas, chapéus sobre cabelos dos mais variados estilos, cacheados, trançados ou presos em coques. Os donzelos usavam túnicas que se assemelhavam a vestidos, um pouco justa na parte de cima e que ia de abrindo ao longo do corpo, cabelos trançados ou soltos, adornados com fitas e pequenas flores.

Algumas eram belas, boas de olhar. Outras eram feiosas, mas para os homens que esta vam lá esperando isso era mero detalhe. Os donzelos, bem, eram como sempre de tirar o fôlego, Harry acreditava que não haveria um donzelo ruim para se olhar.

Eram mulheres e donzelos. Estavam lá com um objeti vo. E os homens fizeram um semicírculo em frente ao grupo, como aves de rapina acuando a presa.

Dezesseis. Ele contou 16, e o telegrama do agente de casamento prometia uma a mais. As próprias mulheres e donzelos contaram quantos eram, depois se viraram para ver o condutor trazer o último do grupo. Cabelos loiros, Harry reparou. Um tantinho rechonchudo, mas com um rosto encantador para compensar.

Ela pisou no degrau, ouviu-se um sussurro abafado quando ele pisou em falso, segurando forte a mão do condutor antes de chegar na plataforma. Um pequeno murmúrio se formou entre o grupo de homens à espera.

O donzelo ele aleijado, e Harry sentiu certa compaixão pelo homem que solicitara a cria tura. A dura vida na fazenda não era para ele. Não tinha dúvidas de que ele precisaria ser um pouco paparicada. Não era à toa que estava acima do peso. Não devia ter tido mui tas oportunidades de se exercitar com aquela deficiência.

As pessoas do grupo recém chegado se entreolharam e, como se ti vessem combinado antes, tiraram de dentro das roupas papelões cuidadosamente impressos, e os expuseram em frente ao próprio corpo. A de cabelos dourados e feições insolentes chama va-se Sue Ellen McPherson, dizia o cartão.

O próxima foi Eric Jackson, e depois dele as letras foram embaçando à medida que os homens se aproximaram das noivas e noivos gentil mente, mas com uma ansiedade que quase so brepujava os modos cavalheirescos. Vozes se ergueram e casais se formaram, e Harry deu vol tas em meio à multidão, espiando por sobre inúmeras cabeças em busca de um determina do nome. Apenas dois donzelos continuavam não-reclamados, separados por alguns metros, enquanto as companheiras eram levadas pelos homens que lhes pagaram as passagens. Uma penca de charretes e carroções aguardava, e garotos que se aglomeraram para ver os acon tecimentos naquela manhã eram chamados para ajudar com as bagagens.

Foi uma algazarra de movimentos e Harry sentiu o coração bater forte enquanto ele es perava que se apartasse a multidão em frente a si. Como o movimento de Moisés diante do mar Vermelho, o grupo se esvaiu para os la dos e ele se deparou com seu futuro.

Mãos trêmulas, ele estava parada à frente. Mesmo à quase quatro metros de distância, ele conseguiu reparar na tremedeira do papelão que ele segurava, onde estava escrito "_Draco Lucius Hyporion Malfoy Decliff_ ". Não havia dú vida. Não apenas era a último a ser chamado, como era o noivo dele. Cabelos loiro-platinados que lhe chegavam na cintura, olhos cinzentos, de tranqüilo desapego, apesar dos dedos longos e trêmulos que segu ravam o papelão de identificação

E nos pés tinha sapatos beges e simples, não evidencianvam o problema,que o impedissem de caminhar normalmente. Fosse qual fosse o sig nificado do termo "normal". E, como se não bastasse, ao ver mais de perto ele não pôde deixar de reparar que ele era gordinho e que as roupas cobriam uma silhueta que prometia ocupar plenamente o assento no carroção.

O rosto dele tinha traços suaves, o nariz pequeno, arrebitado e reto, os lábios eram carnudos e rosados, os olhos ingênuos e arregalados, e as mãos del gadas. Mas sem dúvida era rechonchudo.

E, a não ser que ele estivesse enganado, os outros homens estavam mais do que agradecidos por não terem ficado com a pior parte. Ele che gou mais perto e se deparou com os brilhantes olhos nublados. Tomara que não sejam lágrimas, ele pensou. Draco era apresentável, mas ele não conseguiria lidar com um chorão.

O fato era que o donzel não tinha como cuidar de uma casa e realizar todas as tarefas inerentes à vida na fazenda. Contudo, ele havia firmado um trato e tinha de ficar com ele.

— Donzelo? — ele disse com a voz rústica, o loiro balançou a cabeça.

— O senhor é Harry Potter?

— Sim. Pelo que vejo em seu car tão, é o donzelo que mandei vir.

— Sou o que estava esperando? — ele per guntou baixinho. — Se eu não servir, posso voltar no próximo trem para o leste.

— Serve, sim — ele disse, voltando-se para a pilha de bagagens que diminuía rapidamen te à medida que os fazendeiros iam retirando os pertences de seus conjugues.

Só sobrou um pequeno baú, e ele olhou para ele com expressão de dúvida.

— Esta bagagem é sua?

Ele fez que sim com a cabeça e ficou pa rado, como se estivesse enraizado. Harry então pensou que Draco talvez não quisesse que ele o visse andar. Se fosse este o caso, ele lhe faria este pequeno favor.

— Minha carroça está logo ali, é aquela grande com os cavalos negros. Vou pegar sua mala.

Ele caminhou silenciosamente até o baú de couro, apoiando-o com facilidade no ombro. Ao menos o loiro não carregava bagagem pesada, ele pensou, virando para conduzi-lo à carroça. Ele já estava lá, empoleirada no banco como uma galinha chocando os ovos. Como ele chegara da plataforma até o carroção tão rapi damente era um mistério. Ele deu de ombros. Pelo jeito ele a havia subestimado ao duvidar que conseguiria se locomover com facilidade. Um ponto a favor.

Ele deslizou lentamente o baú para dentro da parte traseira da carroça e o empurrou para o lado, a fim de abrir espaço para as compras que pretendia fazer na loja de departamentos. Depois subiu para se sentar ao lado de seu noivo.

— Vamos direto para a igreja — disse, dando mais uma olhada na direção dele

Draco assentiu com a cabeça e segurou-se fir me no banco da carroça, preparando-se para o balanço brusco e para as guinadas, Harry levantou as rédeas para fazer os cavalos darem a partida.

Apesar de estar cedo, o pequeno pátio da igreja estava abarrotado com o povo local que passeava e ajudava a receber recém chegados na comunidade. As mulheres e donzelos locais não escon diam a curiosidade e observavam atentamen te o grupo de noivos. Alguns haviam chegado a Bender's Mill nas mesmas circuns tâncias e foram absorvidos pelo cotidiano lo cal sem qualquer hesitação. Mulheres e principalmente donzelos eram mercadoria rara na situação atual, gozando de certo prestígio entre os homens.

Do lado de fora da igreja, Harry e o noivo esta vam sentados na carroça enquanto a multidão se formava, esperando chegar o pastor. Então o reverendo Niles apareceu e foi caminhando pela lateral da pequena construção branca; a residência do pastor ficava a menos de cin qüenta metros da igreja.

Um pequeno cemitério separava as duas construções e a prefeitura deixara vazia uma área considerável para desenvolvimento pos terior, sendo a morte um fato da vida. As por tas duplas se abriram com um floreado e o clérigo ficou de lado, recebendo cada um dos casais que ia entrando.

Harry se virou para o donzelo ao lado dele e fitou-lhe bem o rosto para uma avaliação completa.

— Está pronto? — ele perguntou sem ro deios. — Vou lhe dar a mão. — Ele concor dou com um rápido movimento de cabeça e o esperou descer e amarrar os cavalos no balaústre próprio. Levantou as mãos e Draco colo cou um pé cuidadosamente no alto da roda da carroça. O pé bom, ele notou.

Ele o segurou pela cintura sobre as camadas de tecido e então teve certeza. Ele era rotundo. Ele havia escolhido a palavra certa para descrevê-lo. Soltando um rosnado de esforço, levantou-o, e percebeu que o pé aleijado ba lançava levemente quando ele a pôs no chão. Soltou-o, olhou-o bem nos olhos e ele empinou o queixo de modo ligeiramente arrogante, ele pensou.

— Você não é obrigado a fazer isto — ele disse baixinho. — Ainda está em tempo de mudar de idéia, caso esteja reconsiderando.

— Não, donzelo. Eu fiz um acordo e vou cumpri-lo — ele disse. — Mais tarde resol veremos tudo. — Ele ofereceu o braço e ele o segurou, e o que ele sentiu quando Draco apertou os dedos para se apoiar não foi um toque sim bólico, e sim uma firme pegada.

Passaram pelo portão e subiram o caminho de terra que terminava na porta da igreja. Um degrau levava à entrada, outro ao vestíbulo, e Harry observou cautelosamente quando ele pôs o pé firmemente no chão antes de deixar que o outro fizesse o mesmo. Mancava, apesar de não tanto quanto ele temia. Mas evidentemente não se movia com a mesma desenvoltura que os demias, que entravam na igreja com toda a pompa. Ele caminhou ao lado dele, per mitindo que ditasse o ritmo, e quando Draco fez uma pausa ao lado de um dos bancos da igreja, lançou um olhar breve para ele. Com um movimento de cabeça ele o instou a sentar-se no banco, e foi se acomodar ao lado.

O pastor estava no púlpito, sorrindo com benevolência para as pessoas agrupadas em frente a si.

— Queiram se levantar — disse ele, radian te. — Peguem a mão direita das respectivas pessoas com quem se casarão — pediu, ob servando através dos óculos os homens se guindo o comando.

Harry deu uma olhada para o donzelo ao seu lado e ele lhe ofereceu a mão, pequena, delicada e bem cuidada, prova velmente jamais trabalhara duro na vida, a julgar pela aparência suave da pele.

— Agora repitam depois de mim — o pas tor lhes disse, e eles reivindicaram as noivas e noivos em uníssono, falando 17 nomes ao mesmo tempo, e o clamor das vozes masculinas en volveu Harry

— Eu, Harry,vos aceito, Draco Decliff — ele disse baixinho. As palavras eram familiares, pois ele esteve na congregação de vários casamentos da comunidade ao longo do último ano.

E então Draco falou com a voz clara, mas sua ve. Abafada, como quem sentia um senso de dignidade nos votos que estava proferindo.

— Eu,Draco Decliff, vos aceito, Harry, como meu marido.

Draco disse as palavras, depois repetiu os votos que acei tara meses atrás, em outra vida. Acabei de jurar obedecê-lo. A jura ficou engasgada na garganta, mas ele repetiu as sílabas, ciente de que precisava dizer em voz alta.

Então o pastor levantou as mãos, abençoan do o grupo como um todo, repetindo palavras que deveriam ter tornado a ocasião jubilosa. E era mesmo, percebeu Draco, quando os homens à volta, com poucas exceções, trouxeram os respectivos pares para perto e as beijaram com entusiasmo.

Harry baixou os olhos na direção de Draco, observando a aliança de ouro que pusera no dedo dele.

— Podemos trocar pelo tamanho certo na loja de departamentos — ele disse. — Não sabia que tamanho comprar.

O loiro observou a aliança.

— Está boa — disse. Na verdade estava um pouco apertada, mas o tempo resolveria. Então Harry passou o braço ao redor dos ombros dele, que levantou os olhos claros para os dele, marcados pelo cenho franzido.

— Acho que devemos nos beijar — ele dis se baixinho.

Ele levou o outro braço para o meio das cos tas delicadas, trazendo-o mais para perto. Ele virou de um jeito esquisito para encará-lo, apoiando o pé aleijado na base do banco em frente a eles. Desequilibrou-se e caiu pesadamente so bre o corpanzil dele, que acabou levando um chute e tanto na virilha.

— Sinto muito — ele murmurou, retoman do o fôlego e desejando ardentemente que a criança que carregava no ventre ficasse quieta. Não era para ser. Outra cutucada no corpo de Harry e ele o encarou com olhos apertados.

Então, ele abaixou a cabeça e tocou os lá bios rosados com os seus lábios firmes, um breve toque de calor contra a carne macia. Sem pensar, Draco tocou o meio do lábio superior dele com a língua, e concentrou o olhar naquele pequeno movimento.

— Bem — ele disse baixinho. — Parece que estamos casados. E eu diria que temos um determinado assunto a discutir.

**N/A**

**Como será essa conversa entre o draco e o harry hem?**

**Bem espero que tenha ficado claro a historia do donzelo, homens q podem engravidar.**

**E esse bebe q o draco carrega hem? O defeito na perna? Ih muitas coisas vão acontecer.**

**Comentem plz.**


	2. Verdade

A estrada era acidentada, com espaço suficien te para apenas um veículo. De ambos os lados, Draco viu marcas de rodas, indicando que outra carroça havia parado na beira da estrada, quem sabe abrindo caminho para outra carroça passar. Os prados verdejantes ao redor eram prova da umidade do solo e flores primaveris brotavam em meio à vegetação alta e verde. Montanhas se agigantavam a distância, enquanto os montes menores diminuíam em comparação.

Ele imaginou com o que este país se pa recia e uma vaga animação nasceu dentro de si, competindo com á apreensão que parecia ser parte dele ultimamente. Era óbvio que o homem estava com raiva. O maxilar estava tenso, os olhos eram sombrios sob o chapéu de brim, e as mãos grandes e bronzeadas se guravam as rédeas firmemente.

Ele não disse uma palavra sequer depois que saiu da igreja, apenas balançou a cabeça educa damente para o pastor e para as pessoas que lhes desejaram felicidades. Os outros casais ficaram por lá mais um pouquinho, os recém chegados evidente mente queriam conhecer as mulheres e donzelos da cidade. Harry não lhe deu esta escolha, apenas lhe agarrou o cotovelo com firmeza e o fez seguir com o máximo de pressa para a carroça.

— Posso me levantar sozinho — disse, lançando um olhar para a cara fechada dele. Entretanto, ele não deu ouvidos. As mãos masculinas o seguraram com força, ajudan do-o a se acomodar no assento antes de desa marrar os cavalos e sentar ao lado dele.

Deus sorrisos encabulados para os donzelos que viraram para observá-lo partir, percebendo a compaixão que sentiam pelas circunstâncias daquele casamento. Ouvira vá rios deles falando no trem quando achavam que ele estava dormindo, e sabia que o inte resse deles era sincero. Com vozes abafadas e aproximando as cabeças, conjeturavam em voz alta sobre o destino que o aguardava. Ne nhum deles o rejeitou, só ofereciam ajuda quando achavam que ele precisava, e ele fi cou muito grato por isto.

A capacidade de Draco de se movimentar era raramente atrapalhada pela perna, a não ser que ele tivesse que carregar muito peso ou correr. Então a di ficuldade ficava evidente, e apenas o amor e o apoio de Thomas lhe deram coragem para apa recer de braço dado a ele em público.

Thomas. O homem que ele aprendeu a amar e a admirar em tão pouco tempo nunca soube do bebe, sua morte se dera sete meses atrás, quando se tornava quase impossível perceber a gravidez. Agora ele estava enterrado naquela pequena cidade perto de Boston, e Draco sabia que uma parte de seu coração continuaria lá para sempre.

— Estamos quase chegando — Harry disse bruscamente — Vamos virar à direita, depois desta subida. — Ele puxou as rédeas de leve e os cavalos diminuí ram o trote, puxando a carroça para dentro da travessa que era tão grande quanto a estrada na qual viajaram. Desgastada pelo constante ir-e-vir, ela se estendia por mais de noventa metros, terminando atrás de uma casa voltada para a estrada.

Não era, sob nenhuma perspectiva, uma ha bitação das maiores, mas tinha dois andares. Parecia recém-pintada e havia persianas nas janelas da frente. Quatro delas, duas de cada lado da porta. Uma varanda se abria pela fren te em uns bons 12 metros de comprimento, e Draco viu um balanço pendurado no teto. E então a carroça deu a volta e parou perto dos fundos da casa.

Dois canteiros de rosas cresciam ao lado da varanda, um de cada lado da escada, com folhas frágeis a brotar. A terra que os cercava parecia úmida, como se alguém tivesse re centemente derramado água no solo sedento. Esse alguém só podia ser seu novo marido, Draco pensou. De certa forma, saber disso lhe confortava.

Ele ficou sentado na carroça, observando enquanto Harry amarrava os cavalos e caminha va silenciosamente ao redor do balaústre para onde ele estava esperando-o. Quando os olhos dele encontraram os verdes, o olhar era de acu sação, e a boca não passava de uma fina linha contraída. Mesmo assim ele levantou as mãos e Draco girou os pés para os lados.

— Posso pisar na roda se assim ficar mais fácil — sugeriu. — Eu sei que sou pesado.

Ignorando as palavras, ele o segurou firmemente com as mãos, afundando-lhe os polegares na barriga ao suspendê-lo, e mais uma vez segurando com força até ele conse guir ficar de pé no chão.

— Vou pegar sua bagagem — ele disse, vi rando para o lado. — Vá entrando em casa.

Draco foi pegar a valise, levantando-a pela lateral da carroça, e então subiu os três degraus da varanda. A porta dos fundos se abriu pron tamente quando ele girou a maçaneta e entrou na cozinha. Atrás dele, a porta de tela bateu fazendo barulho, mas Draco nem reparou. Os olhos estavam arregalados de surpresa ao se deparar com o recinto totalmente bagunçado.

Louças com crostas de restos de comida seca formavam pilhas na pia, de onde várias moscas levantaram vôo em direção à sua cabeça, quando se aproximou para examinar a bagunça. O lixo cobria a superfície de uma panela e ele sentiu o fedor de água suja e parada. Virou-se para o fogão, ainda quente do fogo aceso pela manhã, e balançou a cabe ça, consternado. A comida derramada ao re dor das bocas virará cinza, e o cheiro de café queimado lhe revirou o estômago.

Ele procurou uma toalha em meio ao caos e encontrou uma na mesa da cozinha. A cafe teira vazia estava quente, e a toalha o impediu de queimar a mão. Tirou a tampa, segurou a cafeteira debaixo da bomba d'água e a mo lhou para esfriá-la. Os sedimentos de café ba tizaram a louça suja e pedaços de pó preto se instalaram em meio aos pratos e copos.

A janela mais próxima se abriu depois de Draco ter de fazer força, e ele afastou as cortinas encardidas para que entrasse um pouco da brisa primaveril. Outra janela, perto da por ta, foi mais difícil de abrir, e fechava sozinha quando ele tirava as mãos. Então reparou em um pedaço de madeira no chão, perto dos pés. Encaixou a madeira entre o peitoril e a base da janela para mantê-la aberta e respirou fundo o ar fresco.

— Não ando limpando muito isto aqui - disse Harry da porta. Os olhos apertados o desafiavam a criticar o modo como cuidava da casa, e Draco nada disse.

Harry segurava a pagagem, quando cruzou o recinto e passou para o corredor disse:

- Vou levar sua bagagem lá pra cima – e subiu pisando forte nos degraus.

Draco o seguiu, respirando com dificulda de por causa da subida e do esforço de pôr o pé com firmeza em cada degrau, tentando acompanhar o ritmo dele.

Parado no topo da escadaria, ele observou os arredores. Quatro portas cercavam um corredor central e apenas uma delas estava entreaberta. Ele observou quando Harry terminou de abrir a porta, depositando a bagagem debaixo de uma janela e se virando para encará-lo.

— Quer conversar agora ou depois de pre parar algo para comermos? — ele perguntou.

— Não sei o que você comeu no trem, mas eu não tomei café-da-manhã ainda.

Draco soltou a valise no chão e começou a abrir os botões da capa que lhe cobria. Desli zou-a pelos ombros e pendurou nas costas da cadeira mais próxima.

— Se quer que eu cozinhe primeiro terá de esperar até eu acabar de limpar tudo — disse. — Não trabalho em cozinha suja.

Harry retorceu os lábios e se aproximou, olhando para a barriga dele e depois bem den tro dos olhos.

— Está brincando com fogo, donzelo — ele disse, a voz suave, mas tomada por uma amea ça implícita que Draco respeitou ao considerar o estado de espírito dele. — Tem ovos na despensa e uma fatia grossa de bacon pendurada em um gancho por lá. Tem um pedaço de pão de fôrma e um pouco de manteiga.

- Por um acaso tem alguma frigideira lim pa? — perguntou.

- Se você não sabe lavar uma frigideira, é sinal de que teremos problemas de verdade.

- Bem, se estiver nas mesmas condições de sua cafeteira, o café-da-manhã deve demo rar um pouco — o loiro respondeu.

- Resolva isto enquanto eu cuido do lei te e alimento o gado. Quero ver a comida na mesa quando entrar novamente em casa – ele passou pelo donzelo, que ouviu as pesadas botas na escada, passando pelo corredor e pela cozinha, saindo batendo a porta de tela. Draco respirou fundo, sentindo o cheiro de cavalo e feno que dançava pelo recinto. Não sabia como ele conseguia manter as roupas apresentáveis, mas ao ver a pila de calças e camisas na certa perto da porta, dava para perceber que fazia tempo que ele não encarava o tanque.

Draco estava na cozinha, de mangas arrega çadas, procurando lenha para pôr no fogão, quando seu marido apareceu na porta dos fundos. Com um braço para cima, carregado de madeira cortada, ele caminhou cheio de determinação e depositou a carga na caixa de lenha.

— Você vai precisar disto — ele disse, a boca firme e a testa franzida formando uma expressão pouco amigável.

Draco esperou a porta bater novamente e se lecionou vários pedaços de lenha, jogando-os em seguida bem no fundo do fogão. Em um reservatório ao lado havia água morna e ele enxaguou a bacia, encheu de água e de sabão líquido que achou em uma jarra debaixo da pia. As frigideiras que tinha na antiga casa ha viam sido polidas e só era preciso esfregá-las com um pano de prato antes de usar, mas as que ele encontrou na pia de Harry Potter precisa vam, desesperadamente, de uma esfregada das boas antes de Draco pensar em colocar qualquer comida nelas.

O som das galinhas entrou pelas janelas e Draco presumiu que ele estivesse lhes dando a ração matinal, e talvez pegando alguns ovos. Como o café era a primeira coisa do dia a se preparar, ele recuou, lavou a chaleira e encheu de água. Havia um saco de café na mesa da cozinha, do qual pegou um punhado, pôs na chaleira e levou ao fogo. Na despensa, ha via uma louça de barro sobre a prateleira com mais de uma dúzia de ovos, seis dos quais ele quebrou dentro de uma tigela, e em seguida foi pegar um pedaço de bacon.

A faca que encontrou estava meio cega, mas por enquanto servia, pensou enquanto limpava o pedaço de carne com outro pano de prato que parecia mais limpinho. Cortou fatias grossas de bacon, colocou-as na frigideira e le vou ao fogo mais alto que havia naquele fogão.

Com as chamas agora bem altas, ele abai xou o fogo para conter melhor o calor e ficou ouvindo o bacon fritando enquanto enfiava a louça suja na bacia e jogava água quente. A louça era uma coleção interminável de pratos e copos e ele ficou pensando se Harry tinha por hábito sujar todas as peças e só então lavar tudo de uma vez.

Por alguma razão Draco acabou achando graça ao pensar aquilo e estava com um sorriso nos lábios ao dar as costas para a pia.

- Fico satisfeito por você achar graça de alguma coisa - Harry disse da porta da cozinha. Ele caminhou até a pia e viu a louça imersa em água e sabão.

- Se você não tirar isto daqui, não poderei lavar as mãos para tomar o café-da-manhã — retrucou, e recuou para o lado quando Draco se aproximou.

- Pensei se você não poderia levar esta bacia para perto do escorredor - ele disse baixinho. - Já posso cortar o pão e colocar para assar no forno.

O silêncio dele foi se guido pelo som da bacia sendo posta na mesa de madeira, e depois pelo som da água saindo da bomba. Draco lançou um olhar furtivo na direção dele enquanto abria a porta do forno. Harry se debruçou sobre a pia, e a espuma que fazia com as mãos foi ficando cada vez mais preta à medida que ele esfregava as mãos e os braços. A bomba soltou mais água e ele enxaguou as mãos para então passar os dedos nos cabelos.

— Tem toalhas limpas na despensa, segun da prateleira — ele disse com voz ríspida. — Preciso de uma.

Draco hesitou por um breve instante, foi até a despensa mais uma vez e achou uma pilha de toalhas encardidas. Tomando o cuidado de não tocar nele, lhe deu a toalha, pegou um garfo e voltou-se novamente para o fogão. O bacon estava com cheiro bom e ele ficou sa tisfeita. Pelo menos não estava estragado.

Ciente da presença dele à mesa atrás de si, Dracp se sentiu sem jeito, os movimentos fica ram artificiais. Sentiu o suor se amontoar na testa enquanto trabalhava à beira do fogão. Os ovos estavam frescos, com gemas amare las e claras transparentes, os bateu com o garfo até se transformarem em uma mistu ra espumosa. Então pôs o bacon em um prato e guardou o óleo em um copo vazio.

Mexeu os ovos com o garfo na frigideira outra vez e os deixou fritar um pouco mais.

Harry continuou em silêncio.

O pão estava torrado no ponto e ele retirou do forno. Ao se levantar sentiu uma onda de náusea e foi pego de surpresa por uma câimbra nas costas. A manteiga estava em um recipiente de vidro sobre a mesa; Draco então examinou uma faca que estava na gaveta e, considerando suficientemente limpa, pôs à mesa, ao lado do prato dele.

— Pode passar manteiga na torrada en quanto espera — sugeriu.

Apesar de haver na mente de Draco várias questões sobre as quais queria falar em voz alta, agora não parecia ser o melhor momen to, se ele fosse considerar a postura rígida que Harry demonstrava como indicativo do próprio estado de espírito.

Em instantes estavam sentados frente a frente, e o donzelo ficou observando enquanto ele pegava o garfo.

— Vai fazer as preces de agradecimento pela comida ou quer que eu o faça? — perguntou.

O olhar furioso de Harry foi resposta mais do que suficiente, mas ele deixou claro com pala vras qual era sua postura em relação ao Deus Todo-Poderoso.

— Eu trabalho na fazenda e cuido do gado. Eu compro o café e corto lenha para alimentar o fogão. Não vejo razão alguma para agrade cer a ninguém pelo trabalho de minhas pró prias mãos.

Bem, não se fala mais em preces. Draco abai xou a cabeça, murmurando baixinho, pedindo principalmente para ter paciência para lidar com aquele homem que o encarava do outro lado da mesa. Os ovos estavam perfeitos, le ves e macios, e o bacon estava bem crocante. Ele não o faria perder o apetite. Agora tinha uma casa para cuidar, e se o resto fosse como a cozinha, teria muito trabalho pela frente.

— Você tem um esfregão e um pouco de sabão e vinagre? — perguntou, e pegou a xícara de café para tomar um gole.

— Vinagre? — ele perguntou. — Para quê?

— Para limpar as janelas.

— Procure na despensa. Se tiver, está lá. O esfregão está pendurado na parede. Faz tempo que não é usado.

Draco levantou os olhos para ele e engoliu as palavras que estava louco de vontade de di zer. A despeito do que pudesse estar esperando, com certeza não contava com um homem tão grosseiro quanto aquele. Até poderia suportar a raiva. Draco merecia o desprezo dele por tê-lo feito virar assunto de to das as fofocas. E tinha certeza de que fofocas viriam. A esta altura todos os homens que se casaram com o grupo que viera naque le trem sabiam que o noivo de Harry Potter estava grávido, e pra adicionar, mancava de uma perna.

Draco ao menos esperava que houvesse uma conversa, gostaria de ter a chance de se explicar sobre sua situação, mas pelo que parecia agora, ele não era merecedor de tamanha cortesia. Harry arrastou a cadeira pra trás da mesa e pôs as mãos nas coxas fortes.

— Para quando é a criança?

— Dentro de um mês — ela respondeu.

— E onde está o pai? Você disse que era viúva.

Draco levantou a cabeça e firmou seu olhar em um ponto acima da cabeleira negra de seu marido, comprimiu os lábios e suspirou profundamente antes de responder.

— Eu sou viúvo. Ele morreu sete meses atrás.

— Você não tem família que possa cuidar de você?

Draco fez que não com a cabeça.

— Ninguém com quem eu possa contar. — Certamente não podia contar com a elegante sogra, que sempre o odiara por achar que o amado filho havia se casado com um donzelo aquém dele. Tampouco com o irmão de Thomas, que tentara consolá-lo com mãos abusadas e com uma boca que procurava a dele em uma vulgar tentativa de levá-lo para a cama

— Você não acha que eu merecia saber que estava grávido? — ele perguntou.

Draco sacudiu os ombros e respirou fundo.

— Se você soubesse não teria se casado comigo. Eu precisava de um lugar para ficar. Quando eu estiver de pé depois de dar à luz posso ir embora, se você quiser, e então nos divorciamos. Com toda certeza você terá mo tivos sólidos para requerer uma anulação em qualquer tribunal.

- Então vamos levar da melhor manei ra que pudermos até... — Ele fez uma longa pausa e então voltou a falar. — Talvez não. Eu vou fazer um trato com você. Fique aqui até eu fazer a colheita. Você pode fazer uma horta para podermos estocar para os meses de inverno. Depois — ele disse firmemente, empinando o queixo — eu coloco você e seu filho em um trem que esteja seguindo para a direção que você achar melhor.

Sem esperar pela reação Draco e mal o olhando, ele se levantou da mesa e foi em direção à porta dos fundos.

— Tem duas galinhas velhas que estão prontas para ir para a panela — ele disse por sobre o ombro. — Mate uma delas e prepare para o jantar. Só vou ficar com fome lá para o meio da tarde.

E continuou dando mais instruções da varanda:

— Deixei os ovos aqui na varanda. Precisam ser lavados. E tem legu mes no porão. Alguns estão impróprios para consumo, mas há batatas para mais uns meses se você selecionar bem. - E então ele saiu, caminhando com as longas pernas no solo ba tido em direção ao celeiro.

**N/A**

**E então? O que vcs estão achando, bem o problema dos espaços esta no meu Word e quando eu o posto acontece isso, vou tentar resolver isso o mais rápido possível**

**Beijos beijos**


	3. Morte da galinha

Ele jamais havia limpado uma galinha na vida, muito menos tendo de matá-la primeiro. Sem dúvida devia haver algum jeito certo de se desempenhar esta função, e o primeiro passo com certeza seria tirar a vida da pobre criatura da maneira mais rápida e indolor possível.

Draco pensou no açougue da esquina, perto de sua antiga casa, onde tinham um bloco de madeira próprio para cortar carne. As galinhas eram fornecidas por algum fazendeiro e ficavam em engradados à sombra até a esposa do açougueiro aparecer na porta dos fundos para escolher alguma delas, uma de cada vez.

A partir daí elas eram degoladas e depenadas, as vísceras eram retiradas e a ave era lavada para só então ser exibida em uma pequena vitrine para que as donas de casa apontassem a galinha de preferência, que era enfim pesada.

Mas não se lembrava de jamais ter presenciado todo o processo de abater as galinhas. O irmão dele descrevera tudo que acontecia em detalhes; como as criaturas batiam as asas, tentando levantar voo, e isto depois que a esposa do açougueiro já havia arrancado a cabeça do animal. Quem sabe se usasse uma machadinha, ele pensou, enquanto tirava a túnica de viajar e vestia um traje mais adequado para o trabalho doméstico. Bem, sendo muito franco, ele acreditava que não tinha nenhuma roupa apropriada para matar uma galinha.

As duas galinhas que Harry mencionara só podiam ser as que estavam esfregando as asas na terra, ele concluiu. Maiores que as outras, elas pareciam tomar conta do galinheiro, a não ser pelo galo, que era fácil de notar por causa da crista muito vermelha e do tamanho. Para onde quer que ele fosse dentro da área cercada, os grupos de galinhas se dispersavam diante dele, e Draco desenvolveu uma antipatia instantânea pela criatura.

Ouviu do celeiro o som da voz de um homem e, seguindo um palpite, foi em direção à grande construção. Maior do que a casa, tinha duas grandes portas, ambas abertas, e Harry estava lá dentro. Prendia o casco de um cavalo entre os joelhos enquanto fazia algo no casco com a ajuda de algum tipo de ferramenta.

- Com licença – Draco ficou parado na porta, esticando o pescoço e olhando atento para ver se achava uma machadinha, e a viu pendurada em meia as demais ferramentas.

- Você está fazendo sombra – Harry disse impaciente – Assim não consigo ver o que estou fazendo.

Draco então, deu um passo para dentro, permitindo assim que o sol entrasse e continuasse iluminando o local em que ele estava trabalhando. Logo em seguida ele terminou o serviço e libertou a pata do animal, que a bateu no chão duas vezes, antes de se aquetar.

- Ele estava com uma pedra encravada - disse, lançando um olhar na direção de Draco, que enfiou as mãos atrás do avental que usava e deu um passo na direção dele, mordendo o lábio um pouco incerto.

— Não quero lhe incomodar, mas gostaria de saber: onde eu poderia encontrar uma machadinha?

— E o que você pretende fazer com ela ao encontrá-la?

Os olhos verdes lhe varreram o corpo e Draco titubeou, torcendo para que chegasse logo o momento em que a presença de uma criança dentro de sua barriga, não o fizesse se sentir tão indesejável como esposo. Se o filho fosse de Harry, ele o olharia com olhos suaves, Draco imaginou, os lábios cor de carmim se dobrariam em um sorriso terno e amoroso, em vez disso, seu olhar continha raiva.

— E então? Para que você quer uma machadinha?

— Para matar uma galinha. — A resposta lhe pareceu suficientemente óbvia, mas Harry se limitou a fazer que não com a cabeça, e limpou as mãos na calça.

— E por que você não pode usar uma faca de açougueiro? — ele perguntou, aproximando-se silenciosamente. — Há duas na cozinha.

— Acho que não sou capaz de fazer isto. — Draco sabia muito bem que não tinha a menor ideia de como cortar o pescoço de uma galinha com faca, mesmo que quisesse. Usar a machadinha seria com certeza mais rápida e mais humana.

- Quantas galinhas você já degolou na vida? – ele perguntou passando pelo donzelo, então se virou com as mãos na cintura e encarou Draco, contrariado

– Por um acaso você sabe cozinhar? – perguntou de forma duvidosa – Ou será que este não é um de seus muitos talentos?

Draco percebeu que havia uma segunda intenção naquela frase, mas não tinha tempo de pensar nisso agora.

- Sim – respondeu enfático – Eu sei cozinhar. Também sei limpar a casa, lavar roupa e assar pão.

Draco se aproximou, dolorosamente ciente de seus movimentos, desajeitados. – Mas fui criado na cidade, lá a esposa do açougueiro prepara a carne, nos somente comprávamos, limpa e preparada.

Imitando a pose do marido, pousando palmas e dedos aberto sobre a cintura, continuou:

- Muito bem. Se você puder, me arrume uma machadinha, então eu pego uma galinha, arranco a cabeça dele e faço o resto.

- Você foi criado na cidade – ele repetiu de forma rude as palavras – Você já trabalhou em algum jardim? Sabe por água na jarra? Sabe fazer manteiga?

- Eu posso ter sido criado na cidade, mas não sou nenhum ignorante – havia uma certa raiva em sua voz – Nos tínhamos um jardim e eu aprendei a usar a desnatadeira para fazer manteiga na fazendo de minha tia.

- Eu vou pegar a galinha e arrancar a cabeça dela. Entre e vá ferver água para depenar o bicho. – ele disse por fim.

— Ferver água? – perguntou realmente confuso.

—Na chaleira que está no fogão — Harry disse lentamente, pronunciando cada palavra com cuidado. — Você sabe o que é uma chaleira, não sabe?

Arrogante e autoritário eram termos que não serviam nem para começar a descrever aquele homem, e a vontade de lhe dar uma bofetada foi quase incontrolável.

Em vez disso, Draco assentiu com a cabeça, afastando os fios loiros que havia se escapado da fita de cetim azul que os prendia. Foi andando para dentro de casa, torcendo ardentemente para que ele não estivesse observando seu caminhar. Permanecer sentado no trem ao longo da viagem, não fez nada bem para seus quadris, doía tanto quanto a pior dor de dente que já tivera, mas não ia reclamar, não mesmo.

Ao chegar a varanda, ele deu uma olhada para trás e o viu se aproximando das galinhas no galinheiro. Uma delas abriu e começou a bater as asas, correndo e soltando gritos lancinantes.

Harry agarrou a outra firmemente pelos pés, e a galinha começou a se contorcer, lutando para se libertar. Ficar observando aquilo não era o programa preferido de Draco, que correu para abrir a porta e entrar na cozinha.

Pegou a maior chaleira que havia na despensa e encheu de água quente do reservatório. Alimentar o fogo com carvão até que foi rápido, mas encher o reservatório com um balde, que por sua vez tinha que se encher usando a bomba da pia, significava três viagens de lá para cá pelo chão da cozinha. A água pingava do balde a medida que ele ia e voltava, o chão começou a ficar todo enlameado. Era óbvio que fazia meses que aquele homem não limpava a própria sujeira, a julgar pelo estado do chão. Então, mais uma coisa para adicionar a sua lista de tarefas, esfregar o assoalho.

- Avise-me quando a água começar a ferver – Harry disse da varanda - Vou lhe levar a galinha.

— Obrigado – respondeu, realmente agradecido pelo pequeno favor, e então ficou observando enquanto ele se dirigia ao celeiro. A galinha estava pendurada em uma espécie de varal perto do banheiro externo, frouxa e desgrenhada, e não se via mais sua cabeça.

Draco engoliu em seco, achava que nunca mais seria capaz de comer um pedaço de galinha, ao menos não tão cedo. Sentou-se a mesa e fez uma prece silenciosa sobre o prato de legumes.

Pusera biscoitos no forno para assar, já que havia pouco pão. As batatas, depois de transformadas em purê, não davam sinais de idade, e as cenouras que ele escolheu da pilha guardada no porão ficaram boas depois de limpas. Cozinhou também uma jarra de ervilhas com pedaços de bacon que sobraram do café-da-manhã.

Harry comeu um prato de galinha frita e Draco observou que, ao pegar cada pedaço, ele os analisava atentamente, parecendo intrigado. Como se jamais tivesse visto algo parecido antes, Harry pegou o quarto pedaço, virando para olhar por baixo.

— O que é isto? — ele perguntou.

- Galinha – Draco encheu o garfo e comeu, saboreando. Talvez da próxima vez seria mais fácil, mas limpar uma galinha pela primeira vez não o ajudou em nada a aumentar seu apetito e cortar a ave em pedaços fora uma, desagradável, experiência nova, o dono da mercearia perto de sua antiga casa sempre cuidava disso pra ele.

Harry deu de ombros como quem não se importava e comeu a carne dourada e crocante com gosto.

- Retiro o que disse, donzelo – ele disse educadamente – Você é bom na cozinha, a julgar por esta refeição.

Draco mordeu o lábio inferior, não conseguinte conter um sorriso diante do "reconhecimento", e uma certa satisfação tomou conta de si, estendendo um pouco sobre a mesa, afastou a bandeja um pouquinho do prato dele.

- Se você não comer tudo, vai sobrar para o jantar.

- Eu posso me resolver com pão e um copo de leite antes de ir dormir - ele disse entre dentes.

- Estamos comendo tarde. Não costumo fazer a segunda refeição do dia a esta hora.

Draco empurrou a cadeira para trás e se levantou da mesa, sentindo uma certa superioridade ao olhar para ele de cima.

- Eu estava pensando se é necessário dividirmos o quarto, já que você já tem seus planos de me mandar embora depois da colheita.

- Você é meu esposo, vai dormir na minha cama. – ele limpou a boca com o guardanapo que Draco havia achado no armário da cozinha – Nenhuma das camas dos outros quartos serve pra você.

- Não preciso de nada maior do que uma cama de solteiro – afirmou baixinho – Tenho certeza de que vai se sentir mais confortável dormindo sozinho.

— Não tenho nenhuma cama sobrando — ele disse teimosamente. — Você vai dormir na minha cama.

Draco baixou os olhos para o chão, procurando as palavras pra expressar o quanto aquela ideia o desagradava e viu montes de sujeira escura debaixo dos pés dele.

- Eu lavei o chão pouco antes de você comer. Ficaria satisfeita se você puder tirar as botas à porta, ou pelo menos batê-las na varanda para soltar a sujeita antes de entrar em casa.

Ele baixou os olhos e balançou a cabeça, assentindo.

- Tudo bem. Não havia reparado - E então ele passou os olhos pelo recinto e assentiu outra vez. — Você lavou as janelas. — Olhou então para a pia e os olhos encontraram os cinzentos, e ele arqueou uma sobrancelha ao falar.

— E a louça. Agora vou retirar novamente outra coisa que eu disse.

— Que coisa? — Draco conteve um sorriso de triunfo.

— Quando eu duvidei de suas capacidades. Agora, se você puder lavar roupa na tábua de manhã, vou preparar o varal para você.

— Sou capaz de dizer que você é a alma mais generosa do mundo — Draco disse, controlando-se para que o sangue não começasse a ferver. —Vou lavar roupa no quintal, mas preciso que você carregue o aquecedor para mim.

— Tudo bem. — Harry se afastou da mesa, olhando para o que havia sobrado da galinha.

— Talvez eu coma isto com pão e leite antes de dormir

Draco ficou olhando enquanto ele se retirava, depois pegou a vassoura e varreu o rastro de terra que ele deixou. Abriu a porta de tela, limpou a varanda, inclusive as folhas acumuladas debaixo da cadeira de balanço e a sujeira dos cantos.

Exausto, e mais do que pronto para descansar, ele continuou trabalhando, incapaz de conter as mãos com a casa gritando por atenção. Alguém, em alguma época, havia disposto lindos bibelôs na sala de estar. Havia fotos em porta-retratos ovais sobre a lareira e na mesa da biblioteca, na janela da frente. Homens e mulheres de meia-idade, vários deles com crianças em poses diferentes, lhe chamaram a atenção. E no meio de uma mesa de retratos, ao lado do sofá, uma linda mulher ruiva de pose formal olhava para um homem cujo belo rosto correspondia silenciosamente àquele olhar.

Ela usava um vestido claro e segurava um pequeno ramalhete de flores, as mesmas flores que lhe enfeitavam a cabeça formando uma espécie de tiara. Draco se abaixou para ver melhor, limpando o vidro do porta-retrato com o tecido da roupa para tirar a camada de poeira e examinar melhor aquele casal que se entreolhava tão profundamente.

Indiferentes a tudo além de si mesmos, eles obviamente ignoraram a presença do homem que captou-lhes a imagem com as lentes da câmera.

— O que você está fazendo? — Detrás dele, a voz de Harry soou estridente, e os movimentos foram incisivos quando ele se aproximou e lhe arrancou o porta-retratos da mão de forma violenta.

— Limpando — Draco disse com a voz baixa. — Não sabia que há coisas nesta casa que não posso tocar. Quem sabe não seja melhor você me fazer uma lista?

Draco deu as costas, contrariado, e, antes de sair do recinto, ainda ouviu uma gaveta abrindo e fechando.

A hora de dormir vinha junto com a Lua, e Draco foi dar uma olhada na cozinha antes de subir as escadas. Havia ao menos um recinto em condições apresentáveis, a não ser pelas paredes, nas quais o máximo que ele pôde fazer foi limpar com um pano enrolado em um cabo de madeira. A sala de estar estava limpa, dentro do que era possível fazer com um limpador de tapetes e flanela. O tapete estava precisando ser pendurado e batido, mas não esta semana, pensou de modo estoico. Provavelmente nem mesmo este mês. A não ser que o homem com quem se casara se dispusesse, ao menos daquela vez, a cuidar da tarefa. O que não parecia nada provável.

Quando Draco chegou à base da escada ele veio da varanda, e Draco ouviu o barulho da pesada porta batendo quando ele a trancou. Draco estava na metade do caminho quando o som inconfundível da lareira sendo preparada lhe chegou aos ouvidos. Apoiando-se no corrimão, conseguiu chegar ao último degrau.

Harry não fez nenhum barulho ao vir atrás de Draco, pisando no chão do corredor, e o loiro se deu conta de que ele devia ter tirado as botas. _Ao menos isto eu consegui. _Podia não ser nada simpático pensar aquilo, mas para ele foi a glória perceber que havia ganhado um pouco de terreno.

Agora tinha de achar seu camisolão, se despir e se enfiar debaixo das cobertas antes que ele chegasse.

— Vou lhe dar dez minutos —Harry disse do pé da escada. — Precisa de água quente?

— Não, obrigado. Já me lavei. — se mexeu lentamente, cuidadosamente, sentindo a dor irradiar da coluna para os quadris e descer pelas pernas. Mergulhar o corpo em uma banheira quente ajudaria bastante, mas naquela noite aquilo estava fora de questão.

Quem sabe no dia seguinte, quando Harry estivesse trabalhando em alguma parte da fazenda e pudesse ter um pouquinho de privacidade?

Draco segurou a vela e parou para descansar um instante no topo da escadaria, e então mordiscou o lábio. Dentro de poucos minutos ele poderia deitar debaixo das cobertas e fechar os olhos. O pé estava puxando quando passou pela porta do quarto e, já lá dentro, ele se recostou em um sólido pedaço de madeira, sentindo as lágrimas se formarem ao lembrar-se de outras noites em outro lugar. Outra vida.

E então Draco balançou a cabeça diante da tolice daqueles pensamentos. Nunca mais saberia o que é sentir os braços amorosos de um marido o envolvendo na escuridão, os dedos que corriam carinhosamente por seus cabelos.

Thomas se fora e levara com ele a felicidade que possuía. _Alguns donzelos nunca t__ê__m o que eu tive com ele, _e pensou. _Vou me contentar com as minhas mem__ó__rias, e n__ã__o ficarei desejando aquilo que jamais terei. _Ele pôs a vela na mesa ao lado da cama, se aprumou e olhou ao redor do quarto.

A mala estava onde Harry deixara pela manhã e, com mais esforço do que previra, Draco a levantou para pôr na cama. Debaixo da parte com as roupas e objetos pessoais havia um camisolão de cambraia azul. Parecia bastante recatada quando estava arrumando a mala. Mas agora que ele levantou a camisola contra a luz da vela e achou que de recatada não tinha nada.

Não que houvesse nele algo que pudesse interessar muito aos olhos de um homem, Draco se deu conta ao ver a barriga enorme debaixo da roupa. E então a criança dentro dele se revirou e chutou, como se reclamando dos pensamentos amargos da "mãe". Draco deu um sorriso com a mão sobre a circunferência da gravidez. Um pequeno punho ou joelho vibrou debaixo da palma da mão "materna" e ele sorriu, transbordando de amor pelo bebê que ia nascer.

O som da pressão sobre um degrau, seguido de um rangido confirmador, lhe chamou a atenção e ele pegou o camisolão e foi para o outro lado do quarto, atrás de um biombo de madeira clara.

- Está pronto para se deitar? — Harry perguntou, parado na frecha da porta que abriu.

- Ainda não – Draco disse, espiando pela pequena apertura do biombo, mas mesmo assim sentindo-se vulnerável quando ele olhou em sua direção.

— Tudo bem — ele disse, recuando pela porta e voltando para o corredor. — Quando estiver decente, diga-me.

— Tenho sido decente a vida toda — ele murmurou, enfiando o camisolão pela cabeça e fechar os três botões. Apesar de sua forma estar maior, o camisolão ainda ficava grande nele, como gostava, não prendendo sua barriga protuberante.

Draco pegou a túnica que usava e a outra túnica de tecido mais fino que se usava por baixo, eles estão sujos, assim como a capa de viagem, por isso os dobrou e os colocou no cesto de roupa suja, junto com as outras roupas de Harry,

Não havendo razão para se prolongar, ele foi até a cama, sentou-se na ponta do colchão, tirou os sapatos e a meia os colocando no canto. Haviam quatro travesseiros na cama, pegou dois e os amontoou na cabeceira, puxou a coberta e se deitou, meio reclinado, praticamente sentado, fazendo o possível para esconder a perna desfigurada com o lençol e a colcha.

Harry chamou o nome dele, batendo impacientemente na porta.

— Estou na cama — disse rapidamente, e as palavras saíram em uníssono com o som de uma porta se abrindo. Ele veio caminhando de meias, Draco jogou o grande cabelo para o lado, os penteando com os dedos, seus olhos vagavam pelo outra lado do quarto.

- Você não vai se deitar? – ele perguntou, e Draco pode sentir o peso de seu olhar sobre si.

- Não, essa é a posição mais confortável que eu encontrei nas ultimas semanas – disse, fazendo um trança frouxa sem prende-la, colocando a fita de cetim na cômoda ao seu lado.

- Será que você poderia me arranjar um travesseiro pequeno – Draco perguntou.

Harry não disse nada, apenas se levantou e saiu do quarto, Draco o acompanhou com o olhar, os ombros largos e fortes ficavam mais aparentes pelo pijama de algodão negro, Draco também não pode deixar de pensar, com um rubor tomando conta de suas bochechas, o corpo firme e grande que ele tinha.

Harry voltou segundos depois, com um travesseiro em forma de rolo, de um tecido lilás e lhe entregou.

- Obrigado – Draco disse o colocando na nuca, suspirando em satisfação.

— Você precisa ficar confortável — ele disse, e soprou a vela que Draco deixara acesa na cabeceira dele. E então Harry deu um suspiro e bocejou. — Boa noite, Draco Lucius Hyporion Malfoy Decliff Potter.

O donzelo apertou os lábios ao ouvir a amarga declamação longa, se remexeu um pouco até ficar mais confortável, acariciou a barriga docemente com ambas as mãos, seu filho respondeu ao seu toque se acomodando dentro de si e se acalmando para dormir, Draco sorriu e fechou os olhos, amanha seria um longo dia.

**N/A:**

**E então hem gente?**

**Proximo cap as coisas começam a ficar mais quentes e tb mais interessantes.**

**Elizabeth? Quem será Elizabeth?**

**Comentem bjs**


	4. Elizabeth

Draco havia levantado ao som do galo saudando o amanhecer, Harry o observou sair da cama, os cabelos quase tocavam a cama quando ele se abaixou para calçar as meias e sapato, então ele se pois de pé, mas se desequilibrou e caiu sentando na cama, bufando irritado e se apoiando na cômoda para se levantar e se manter. De manha o defeito da perna se tornava mais perceptível e ele ficou imaginando como Draco havia machucado a perna, que calamidade haveria se batido sobre ele para amaldiçoá-lo com a aflição que lhe tolia os movimentos.

Apesar de os olhos dele estarem fechados, Harry podia sentir perfeitamente a presença de Draco ao se aproximar da janela, procurando algo dentro do baú que parecia guardar todas as posses materiais. E então ele foi para detrás do biombo para se trocar sem se expor aos olhos do marido. Dentro de instantes, estava saindo pela porta, deixando-o para trás, e Harry rolou na cama, apoiou a cabeça sobre os braços cruzados e ficou pensando no donzelo com quem se casara, com o movimento ele ficou mais próximo de onde o corpo do outro havia estado e suas narinas foram invadidas por um suave perfume de lavanda e canela.

Agora, ao entrar na cozinha, ele notou a agilidade de Draco com a faca ao cortar o bacon e levá-lo à frigideira. O pão que ele havia assado no dia anterior estava sobre a mesa, e ele limpou a faca antes de usar para cortar grossas fatias para o café-da-manhã. Era óbvio que ele já havia cozinhado para um homem, concluiu.

— Vou tirar leite da vaca enquanto você termina — disse, já passando por trás de Draco em direção à porta. Ele já a havia aberto, permitindo assim que a brisa entrasse pela cozinha, Harry foi para a varanda ao ouvi-lo murmurar uma concordância.

Draco, não era nem de longe, o que ele esperava, mas a vida mesmo por hábito lhe trazer sempre as opções menos privilegiadas. Draco não parecia se deixar intimidar pelo seu jeito mal-humorado e se saíra muito bem no dia anterior. Um sorriso tomou conta dos lábios de Harry ao se lembrar das respostas rápidas do outro. Mas quando Molly chegasse, ele ia ver se Draco era esperto mesmo.

Com os cotovelos mergulhados em água morna e espuma de sabão, Draco levantou os olhos quando viu um carrinho de bebe dando a volta pelo canto da casa e parando perto da varanda. Ele enxugou a teste com o antebraço e os dedos interromperam o movimento de esfregar as roupas quando a mulher que empurrava o carrinho estendeu a mão para cumprimentá-lo.

- Eu sou Molly, sogra de Harry - ela disse calorosamente - E você deve ser Draco.

- Até segunda ordem, sou eu- respondeu, totalmente despreparado para uma visita e sentindo totalmente desgrenhado, o cabelo preso em uma trança jogada nas costas, fios caindo em sua face, usava uma túnica velha alem de estar encharcada pela água que respingava, concluindo, sabia que sua aparência não era das melhores. E o fato de estar ajoelhado de frente para a tina de lavar roupa, não ajudou a aparentar muita dignidade.

- Vim trazer Elizabeth de volta - a ruiva disse radiante, ignorando a resposta de Draco. Ela abaixou para pegar uma criança pequena do carrinho no qual estava sentada.

- Diga oi querida - ela disse pousando a mão no ombro da menina, que correu em direção a Draco.

- Oi Elizabeth - Draco cumprimentou gentil, seu olhar era suave sobre a menina, que tinha olhos verdes brilhantes, um sorriso com covinhas, cabelos negros e lisos com franjinha, a pele tão clara quanto a sua, e com sardinhas brincando em suas bochechas. Ela ia se aproximando cuidadosamente, como se tivesse sondando o modo como seria recebida.

Draco levantou os olhos em direção a mulher que o observava atrás do carrinho de beber, ela pareceu piscar surpresa com algo, seus olhos viajaram por sua face e então seu olhar se suavizou.

- Como assim trazendo de volta?

- Quer dizer que a estou trazendo de volta pra casa. Eu fiquei com ela pra que Harry fosse pegar você e para que pudesse se instalar sem ter que lidar com uma menina de quatro anos no primeiro dia.

- Ela mora aqui? - a perplexidade de Draco era visível, é Molly apenas balançou a cabeça positivamente.

- Olá Molly - a palavras de Harry fizeram Draco ficar de pé, apoiando-se na tina ao se levantar, sacudiu a túnica e mordeu os lábios com força , querendo praguejar sobre a dor latente em sua perna. Olhou diretamente bem dentro dos olhos de Molly, mantendo o queixo erguido, já preparado para quaisquer palavras que fossem atiradas contra si.

Os olhos castanhos de Molly se arregalaram quando ela olhou para a cintura de Draco, então ela corou e lançou um olhar impotente para Harry.

— Você não perdeu tempo — ela disse, quase engasgando com as palavras e cobrindo a boca com a mão.

Harry fuzilou Molly com o olhar, então se ajoelhou em um joelho e abriu os braços. Pela primeira vez, Draco viu um sorriso de verdade iluminar os olhos daquele homem, ele ficava tão absurdamente bonito, os dentes perfeitos contornados pelos lábios carmim, um sorriso que chegava aos olhos verdes.

- Venha cá, minha pequena - Elizabeth correu para ele, que a levantou no ar quando ela veio lhe agarrar o pescoço, ansiosa para estar com ele outra vez.

- Senti sua falta papai - ela disse – Vovó Molly meu uma historinha pra mim, mas ela não saber fazer aquelas vozes como você - disse fazendo um biquinho.

- Bem, o que posso dizer? - Molly abriu as mãos em um gesto de quem foi derrotado - Jamais faria sucesso como atriz - e então olhou bem nos olhos de Draco - E também não tenho lá muito tato.

Draco concluiu que agora sim, a outra disse algo com que ele podia se identificar realmente, o comportamento dela podia ser meio inadequado, mas ele podia admitir que havia gostado dela.

E por falar em atriz e no ato de representar, pelo jeito aquele homem que abraçava a menina era um ator e tanto, Draco pensou. Ele criou tanto caso ao descobrir que o noivo não correspondia bem ao que lhe fora prometido, mas deixou de mencionar o fato de que ele próprio tinha uma filha. Draco continuou em silencio enquanto observava e escutava.

— ...e então nós fizemos biscoitos, papai. E a o Tio Fred... - Harry pôs o dedo indicador sobre os lábios da menina, efetivamente contendo sua efusiva eloqüência, e balançou a cabeça.

— Mais tarde, doçura. Agora, você precisa fa lar com Draco. — Ele a pôs de volta no chão e a levou para perto do esposo, que aguardava.

— Draco vai morar conosco, Elizabeth. Nós nos casamos ontem.

— Como assim? — A criança olhou para Draco com desconfiança e recuou, encostando-se às pernas do pai. — Você vai morar aqui de verdade? — ela perguntou, com o en tusiasmo tomando-lhe conta da voz. — Você sabe assar biscoitos como minha vovó Molly?

Draco não seria capaz de rejeitar a criança e nem de ser grosseiro com uma coisinha tão ingênua, de modo que deu um sorriso, fazen do que sim com a cabeça.

— Sim, eu vou morar aqui — ele reconhe ceu, dando uma rápida olhada para Harry— E sei assar biscoitos, e também sei fazer roupinhas de boneca. Você tem uma boneca?

Elizabeth fez que não.

— Tenho uma boneca grande, mas ela não é mais bebê.

— Bem, talvez possamos fazer roupas para uma criança grande — Draco disse. — Mas no momento eu preciso lavar umas roupas de adulto para que seu papai tenha roupas limpas para usar amanhã.

— Venha pegar as roupas lavadas de Eliza beth, Harry — Molly disse ao genro, e pegou uma cesta que estava debaixo do assento do carrinho. Olhou para Draco e sorriu.

— Pelo jeito você já tem mais do que o suficiente para ficar ocupado a manhã inteira. Que bom que tive a idéia de lavar as roupas de Elizabeth junto às nossas.

Harry pegou a cesta e a deixou no chão para ajudar Molly com o carrinho de bebê.

— Pretende ficar um pouco por aqui? — ele perguntou.

— Acho que precisamos ter uma conversinha — Molly disse ao genro, pegando-o pelo braço. — Por que você não fica conver sando um pouquinho com Draco, Elizabeth? Então depois vamos ver os gatinhos recém-nascidos. Está certo? — Sem esperar pela resposta, ela foi saindo com Harry na direção do celeiro, e Elizabeth voltou a atenção para o donzelo.

— Temos bebês no celeiro — ela disse cheia de entusiasmo. — E quando eles já esti verem abrindo os olhos, vou poder segurá-los. Só que eles têm garras e podem me arranhar se eu não tomar cuidado.

— Gatinhos são assim mesmo — Draco disse, observando enquanto Molly virou a cabeça para olhar para Harry, que falava baixi nho enquanto entrava no celeiro.

— Você vai ver os gatinhos comigo todos os dias? — a criança perguntou. — Vai ser mais divertido se for comigo, porque gente grande pode pegá-los, e aí vou poder passar o dedo neles um pouquinho.

Elizabeth se agachou ao lado da tina de lavar roupa e afastou uma mecha que lhe caiu sobre os olhos.

— Da pró xima vez você vai lavar minhas roupas? — ela perguntou depois de passado um instante, e as mãos de Draco pararam de esfregar a roupa ao ver a expressão séria da criança.

— Tem certeza de que vai estar aqui amanhã? Todos os dias a partir de agora? — ela perguntou.

— Estarei aqui — Draco disse firmemen te, sentindo o coração crescer de vontade de abraçar aquela coisinha tão pequenina e travessa.

Draco sentiu um puxão e abaixou o rosto para olhar para a menina de cabelos negros, e viu aquela mão fofinha agarrando-lhe firmemente a lateral da túnica, como se fosse uma medida de segurança. E então ela o encarou com seus olhos profundamente verdes e a mais pura confiança emanava do fundo de si.

— Sabia que eu já tive mãe?

— Sabia, sim — Draco disse baixinho.

- E sabia que eu tive uma irmãzinha igualzinha a você? — Ele hesitou, mas acabou acariciando os ca belos ensolarados da menina.

— Ele morreu que nem minha mãezinha?

Aquelas palavras ditas com tanta esponta neidade o tocaram como se uma espada tives se sido cravada bem no meio do coração, e a única coisa que Draco conseguiu fazer foi assentir com a cabeça. Os dedos descobriram um pequeno emaranhado nos cabelos de Elizabeth, e Draco se ajoelhou para desemba raçar os fios. Sentiu uma pressão na garganta que era aviso de lágrimas a caminho e engoliu em seco, tentando conter o pranto quando Elizabeth se aproximou mais ainda, ainda com os dedos firmes nas vestes dele.

— Às vezes também tenho vontade de cho rar quando penso em mamãe. — E então ela murmurou suavemente, como se confessasse:

— Eu não me lembro muito bem dela, sabe, mas sinto algo estranho por dentro quando vejo meu papai ficar triste, e então fico com um pouquinho de vontade de chorar.

— Bem, hoje nós não vamos chorar — Draco disse aceleradamente, piscando muito os olhos. — Temos muito que fazer.

— Posso ajudar? — Ela levantou os olhos esperançosos e um sorriso se formou nos lábios rosados.

— Você pode me passar os prendedores de roupa quando eu estiver pronta para pendurá-las. — Ele olhou para onde Harry e Molly estavam, de pé em frente ao celeiro, e levantou a voz para que eles ouvissem.

— Seu pai me disse que ia consertar o va ral, mas ainda não consertou.

Harry ouviu as palavras que repetiam a promes sa dele e balançou a cabeça.

— A corda estará pendurada bem firme quando você estiver pronto para usá-la. — Ele estendeu a mão para Elizabeth. — Venha se despedir de sua avó

— Você não vai ficar aqui mais um pouco? – a menina correu para avo e a abraçou, os braços curtinhos nem conseguiam se fechar ao redor da cintura. A avó se abaixou para dar um beijinho na testa da morena e então olhou para Draco

— Não, tenho de ir para casa. Seu avo Arthur vai querer comer daqui a pouco e eu preciso cozinhar para ele. – então seus olhos se voltaram para Harry e o fitaram por um momento antes de dizer.

- Espero vocês para jantar qualquer dia desses.

— Seria bastante... interessante — Draco disse, pronunciando a palavra como se já esti vesse esperando pelo convite.

Voltou então ao serviço, torcendo uma ca misa com dedos fortes, apertando firme o te cido, como se fosse o pescoço do homem que estava observando no momento.

— Acho melhor dar uma olhada lá em cima — ele anunciou à mesa do jantar. — Eu não teria sido pego de surpresa se soubesse que havia um quarto de menina lá em cima.

Draco pegou uma fatia de pão e deu uma mordida raivosa nele.

- Ela ainda dorme no berço? - perguntou, olhando para o homem do outro lado da mesa.

— Não, claro que não — ele respondeu. — O que eu devia ter dito a você é que não existe cama sobressalente na casa para você usar. Elizabeth dorme nela.

Harry se serviu de mais comida, sem olhar Draco nos olhos

- Você sabe que tem liberdade de entrar em qualquer quarto da casa. Mas vai encontrar dois quar tos vazios lá em cima. Não precisei deles.

Draco entendeu o que ele quis dizer. "Você tem liberdade de entrar em qualquer quarto da casa" ele disse, e aquelas palavras pediam uma resposta.

- Não sabia disto, não. As portas lá de cima estão fechadas e tenho certeza de que senti pouquíssima receptividade quando eu estava na sala de estar.

- Aquilo foi outra coisa, totalmente diferente – Harry respondeu irritado – Eu ainda não havia lhe dito tudo que precisava saber e você me pegou desprevenido.

- Então não seria necessário discutir as coisas mais abertamente?

— respondeu, subita mente percebendo o silêncio de Elizabeth.

A menina arregalou os olhos ao captar todas as palavras que eles disseram e parou de comer, encolhendo-se no fundo da cadeira. Draco sorriu depressa para a menina.

— Mas antes de qualquer coisa — disse rapidamente —, Elizabeth e eu temos algu mas tarefas a cumprir, e depois vamos visitar os gatinhos no celeiro.

Levantou-se, cha mou a filha dele e concentrou a atenção na garota que o seguiu pela cozinha.

— Que tarefas nós temos a cumprir? — Elizabeth perguntou, retomando o bom humor e seguindo pelo quintal ao lado de Draco

— Bem, as roupas estão secas, então preci samos tirá-las do varal. Então guardamos os prendedores e dobramos os lençóis para que não fiquem amarrotados antes de fazermos a cama. — Draco foi reunindo as diferentes roupas no braço esquerdo com movimentos rápidos e entregando os prendedores de rou pa a Elizabeth até deixar o varal vazio. Com os braços carregados e quase sem conseguir enxergar por sobre o topo de roupas lavadas e secas, Draco voltou para casa.

— Espere por mim — ele disse. — Eu já volto.

Elizabeth concordou e ficou onde estava, brincando com os prendedores de rou pa dentro do pequeno cesto de palha.

— Vou deixar isto aqui por enquanto — disse a Harry enquanto enfiava as rou pas na cesta de roupas limpas. Rapidamente segurou os lençóis da cama dele e os dobrou, colocando-os finalmente em uma cadeira, ciente de que Harry o observava em silencio.

A casa estava escura e silenciosa quando ele entrou pela porta da cozinha. Fazia horas que Elizabeth estava dormindo, e Draco prova velmente também.

Sem dúvida, ele só podia estar exaurido depois do trabalho pesado do dia inteiro. Viu que Draco ficou com Elizabeth no colo, na sala de estar, contou-lhe a história que pedira, beijou-lhe a bochecha e seguiram de mãos dadas e conversando animadamente enquanto subiam para o segundo andar.

Harry saiu de casa para caminhar pelo pasto, admirando a lua cheia. Não seria capaz de encarar Draco agora, sentiu o impulso covarde de encontrar um lugar no celeiro para passa a noite. Após criar o maior caso com por Draco ter guardado segredos, teria de encarar a realidade e assumir que os motivos dele não foram lá dos mais puros e se tornaram ainda mais vergonhosos, depois que Draco aceitou prontamente sua filha. Parecia que fazia anos que cuidava de crianças, sabia bem o que fazer com Elizabeth, os movimentos pareciam quase involuntários. Desde as pequenas ordens quando puseram a mesa juntas, até a hora de lavar as mãos e ros to e escovar os cabelos negros da menina, preparando-a para dormir, ele percebeu que Draco preenchera o vácuo da mãe em todos os sentidos.

Harry sabia que ele deveria estar cheio de perguntas, assim como eles mesmo estava repleto delas, quando Draco chegou no dia anterior. E isso era outra coisa que ele não conseguia entender. Como podia fazer menos de 48horas do momento que ele pronunciara as palavras de compromisso dentro da pequena igreja?

Parecia que uma vida havia se passado desde que ele sentiu aquele pontapé na virilha vindo da barriga do donzelo, com quem acabara de trocar votos de fidelidade e ficou sabendo assim, que Draco levava no ventre o filho de outro homem.

Ele esperou a luz na cozinha de apagar e aparecer a chama vacilante da vela no quarto de cima. Parado debaixo de uma arvore, ele viu a movimentação do quarto, a silhueta volumosa de Draco próximo a janela e então a vela foi apagada e tudo ficou em silencio.

Ele esperou mais um pouco e então voltou para a casa, se lembrando de tirar as botas na entrada. Subiu as escadas o mais silenciosamente possível, passaria uma água no rosto, vestiria o pijama e escorregaria sorrateiramente para de baixo das cobertas.

Passou pelo quarto de Elizabeth, que ressonava baixinho abraçada a um ursinho. Seguiu em direção ao banheiro, a porta estava entreaberta e de lá vinha um barulho de água se mexendo e um leve tremular de uma vela. Olhando pela fresta da porta, Harry prendeu a respiração, daquela posição podia ver a banheira.

Draco estava se banhando, parecia relaxado e suspirava volta e meia enquanto passava um pano molhado pelos ombros e pescoço. A banheira ficava rente a parede da porta, bem perto desta, e Draco não podia velo, pois estava de costas. Harry engoliu em seco, a luz suave vindo da vela colocada em algum lugar ao longe, refletia suavemente na pele alva. Haviam algumas sardas claras pelos ombros e costas, a pele tinha o aspecto aveludado. As mãos que agora ensaboavam a pele eram pequenas e delicadas, as unhas bem maniculadas. Os cabelos estavam presos numa trança jogada pra fora da banheira.

Draco pegou uma pequena cuia e inclinando o rosto, jogou a água na face. Então o donzelo deixou o corpo escorregar pela banheira até apoiar a nuca na borda.

Harry observou as pernas dobradas, em um dos joelhos havia a ponta de uma cicatriz, mas não revelava o defeito da perna, podia ver a enorme barriga sendo acariciada pelas mãos da "mãe". Então Draco gemeu e suspirou, colocando as mãos na borda da banheira e se inclinando para frente. Harry sabia o que aconteceria, foi para o quaro, trocou de pijama e se deitou, esperando Draco entrar.

Ouviu a madeira estalando, a porta se abrindo e a iluminação suave da vela tomar conta do quarto. Os travesseiros foram amontoados na cabeceira da cama, o colchão afundou e o corpo de acomodou ao seu lado.

Silencio.

- Esta com muita raiva? - ele perguntou ainda de costas, sentindo o cheiro de lavanda com canela chegar em suas narinas.

Draco deu uma risada abafadas, observando Harry se sentar na cama.

- Eu diria que estamos quites, Senhor Potter, nos dois viemos com nossas respectivas surpresas – os dedos finos corriam pelos longos fios prateados jogados ao lado do corpo.

— Talvez sim. Mas ainda acho que você está me devendo. – Harry disse estalando o pescoço.

— Porque eu manco? Com certeza não é porque vou ter um filho. Você já está bem na minha frente se for esta a questão. — Ele acariciou a barriga no lado das costelas, fazendo uma careta e então suspirando, para então voltar a pentear os cabelos.

- E já que estamos falando de anos, acho que você está muito alem de mim.

- Além de você? - Harry observou o rosto sem marcas, havia um moinho de cabelo do lado direito, uma pequena falha que ficava escondida pela franja comprida. Mas, não haviam marcas de muitos anos nele. – Quantos anos você tem, Draco?

- Vinte e um, mas tem dias que pareço ter sessenta.

— Por causa da perda que você sofreu?

Draco ficou em silencio, e ele esperou, apesar de paciência não ser exatamente uma de suas qualidades, mas naquele momento lhe parecia ser fundamental.

- Mais por causa da minha perna, acho – Draco disse finalmente – Mas descobri que a tristeza envelhece a pessoa. – ele suspirou — Acho que você sabe do que estou falan do, não sabe?

Harry deu uma risada contida de quem não fundo, não está achando graça alguma.

— Tenho vivido de luto por mais de três anos — ele disse. — Desde que a mãe de Elizabeth, Gina, morreu.

- Então esta na hora de superar – Draco disse com firmeza na voz, e Harry virou a cabeça á procura do olhar cinzento em meio as sombras do quarto.

— E você, já superou? — As palavras dele eram de dúvida, e então ele se lembrou da ferrenha determinação que Draco demonstrou ao lidar com a situação em que ele o colocou. — Sim, acho que superou. Talvez melhor do que eu.

— Eu tinha duas opções: ou lidava com a situação, ou pulava do porto de Boston — ele disse sem rodeios. — E eu optei por viver

**N/A**

**Eu sempre quis fazer o Draco lavar roupa uhauhauha ficou ótimo né?**

**Bem então descobrimos quem é Elizabeth, eu ia colocar um donzelo como o falecido esposo de Harry, mas não resisti ao prazer de fazer a Gina morta.**

**Teremos mais família Weasley em breve, teremos piano e já vou avisando que pra captar a emoção do cap vai ter q escutar a musica, é so colocar no youtube, mas isso é pra caps futuros.**

**Draco tinha uma irmãzinha? Ohhh, o que será que aconteceu pro Draco ficar com a perna daquele jeito? Muitas coisas...**

**Comentem plz **


	5. mamãe?

**Aviso básico:** nessa fic donzelos são chamados de mamãe/mãe normalmente, é uma coisa comum. Também por que mãe significa aquele que da a vida, mas só pra esclarecer mesmo.

o.o.o

Uma coisa que sua filha não sabia fazer, era rodeios, Harry concluiu. A voz na cozinha soava alta e clara, e ele parou na varanda, observando pela porta de tela, pare ver a reação de Draco, diante da pergunta da criança.

- Você será minha mamãe a partir de agora? – Elizabeth perguntou, subindo em uma cadeira e puxando a saia para cobrir as pernas, então ela fitou Draco com expectativa.

- Papai disse hoje de manhã, que eu posso lhe chamar de mamãe se você deixar.

E Harry se lembrou de que disse isso mesmo, e deu um amplo sorriso. Elizabeth se mostrara convicta de que era isso que queria, ele apenas concordou e a incentivou de falar com Draco, seus olhos verdes se focaram em no donzelo.

Draco parou de mexer os ovos e os fitou por um tempo, talvez procurando uma resposta brilhante para a pergunta da menina.

— Seu pai acha que é boa idéia?

Então ele olhou para a criança, que após um instante de hesitação, deu um sorriso e respondeu, balançando as pernas no ar.

— Ohh...bem primeiro eu perguntei a ele se podia, e ele não disse nada, então eu perguntei mais uma vez. Então ele perguntou se eu achava que precisava de outra mãe, e eu disse que se fosse você Draco, então tudo bem – ela sorriu timidamente, levantando os olhos e esperando ansiosa.

Draco então sorriu e caminhou até a menina, se inclinando o máximo que sua grande barriga permitia, mas o suficiente para beija a testa da criança e lhe acariciar o rosto.

- Acho que seria ótimo ter uma garotinha linda como você me chamando de mamãe.- disse lhe oferecendo seu mais sincero sorriso.

Elizabeth sorriu e abraçou seu pescoço, e beijando sua face.

Harry pode sentir a emoção na voz de Draco, certa satisfação e alegria. Então continuou a prestar atenção no ardente processo de persuasão de Elizabeth.

- Eu disse ao papai que ia me comportar, que não daria trabalho e que também te ajudaria...ah e também que você se sentiria melhor ter alguém te chamando de mamãe e também para você não se sentir sozinho por causa da sua irmã.

- Você disse ao seu pai...- Draco havia voltado para o fogão e voltou a mexer rapidamente a colher ao sentir o cheiro de ovos.

- Parece que minha filha esta mais integrada do que eu em uma serie de assuntos – Harry disse da porta da cozinha, com pena do dilema em que havia colocado seu donzelo. Abriu a porta de tela e entrou na cozinha. Elizabeth desceu da cadeira e correu para os braços do pai.

- Você ouviu papai? Ouviu o que minha nova mamãe me disse? – Ela abriu um largo sorriso, beijando a face do pai que a carregava em um braço, ela abraçou seu pescoço e murmurou seus planos vitoriosos.

Draco se virou, frigideira na mão e cuidadosamente tirou as partes comestíveis com a colher.

- Os ovos queimaram nas beirado – ele disse com um riso divertido – Podem comer as partes boas, eu vou cozinhar mais.

Com a exuberante menina nos braços, Harry entrou pela cozinha e foi até onde Draco estava raspando os resíduos queimados da frigideira e jogando no balde de restos para os porcos.

- Acredito que tem o suficiente para nos três, Draco – a vontade de incluir Draco no abraço foi tão forte que Harry fechou a mão com força, mas não o fez, com medo de constranger o donzelo, o que não seria bom.

— Mais tarde eu limpo isto — Draco disse, enxugando as mãos numa toalha enquanto voltava para o fogão. Um prato de salsichas e de pão tostado com manteiga esperava dentro do forno. Uma rápida passagem pela despensa para pegar um pote de geléia e estava pronto o café-da-manhã.

Elizabeth aguardava sentada na cadeira e Harry lavou as mãos na pia, ciente da apreensão de Draco. Ele não estava disposto a falar do passado, apesar de ter se aberto com Elizabeth, Harry ficou se sentindo excluído.

Draco se debruçou sobre o prato e murmurou uma breve prece entre dentes, e, ao levantar a cabeça, se deparou com os olhos curiosos de Elizabeth.

— Com quem você estava falando? — a criança perguntou sem meias palavras.

Draco hesitou um instante, olhou de relance para Harry e respondeu de maneira simples.

— Eu estava agradecendo a Deus pela comida.

O sorriso de Elizabeth foi instantâneo.

- As vezes vovó Molly vai a igreja visitar Deus. E quando eu estava na casa dela, nós nos dávamos as mãos e o vovô falava umas coisas em voz alta, agradecendo pela comida. — Ela partiu um pedaço de torrada e olhou para o pai, e então para sua nova mãe.

— Eu também devo fazer isto antes de comer minha torrada?

— Talvez seu pai...

— Acho que podemos deixar Draco dizer sua prece em voz alta a partir de agora, e provavelmente servirá para a comida de todos, Elizabeth. Gostou da ideia? — Harry olhou para Draco com o maxilar tenso, o donzelo concordou com um movimento da cabeça.

— Então vamos logo fazer isto — a criança disse, cheia de convicção. — E quando eu crescer, talvez eu possa falar com Deus.

— Quem sabe esta noite, antes de você ir para a cama, possamos conversar um pouquinho sobre isto — Draco disse. — E se você quiser, posso fazer as preces pelo nosso café-da-manhã.

Ele lançou um olhar questionar para Harry, mas este apenas assentiu. A menina estendeu as mãos para o pai e para Draco e fechou os olhos, perdendo o estranho momento em que a enorme mão de Harry segurou os dedos de Draco, que estremeceram ao toque do moreno, a pele se arrepiou ao sentir o toque quente do homem. Draco falou rapidamente, reduzindo a prece em uma frase só, e terminou com um " Amém"

Harry sabia que Draco estava ciente de seu olhar, mesmo estando com a cabeça inclinada sobre o prato. Ele concluiu então que deviam conversar, haviam muitas coisas a serem discutidas, longe dos ouvidos de Elizabeth.

Após a menina ter terminado o café, Harry a incentivou a ir brincar lá fora, não demorou muito para que Elizabeth corresse escada a cima e pegasse três bonecas e corresse para fora, sem antes dar um beijo em cada um dos adultos.

— Eu tive a indiscrição de ficar ouvindo, e lhe devo desculpas por isto. Por outro lado, não lamento ter ouvido o que Elizabeth disse, se por um acaso você não gostar do fato de ela lhe chamar e mãe, pode deixar que eu conversarei com ela e tudo ficará certo – Harry passou uma generosa porção de geleia no pão, deu uma pequena mordida, e ficou mastigando e olhando para Draco.

- É claro que eu não me importo se Elizabeth quiser fingir que sou sua mãe. Só temo que ela fique magoada quando você me mandar embora depois da colheita. Eu jamais faria algo que pudesse magoar uma criança.

- Eu acredito nisto Draco, eu o vi com ela ontem. Ela se apegou muito rapidamente a você. Talvez ela realmente precise de uma mãe. Achei que dava conta dela, mas um toque maternal é outra coisa quando se trata de uma filha.

Draco levantou a mão, balançando a cabeça.

— Não vejo nenhum defeito em você como pai. Ela não seria a criança que é se você não tivesse cuidado bem dela, se não a tivesse amado.

— Bem, não vamos nos preocupar por enquanto com o que vai acontecer depois da colheita — ele disse de modo grosseiro, ressentindo-se por Draco ter tocado no prazo que ele próprio havia estabelecido.

Draco o observou se levantar da mesa e seguir até o quintal. Ficou tomado pela vergonha ao vagar os olhos pelo quintal e lembrar de si mesmo ajoelhado em frente a tina de lavar roupas no dia anterior.

— Pode me chamar quando a água de enxágue estiver quente, que eu carrego para fora para você — ele disse, virando-se para se desculpar. — Não precisa se ajoelhar no chão para esfregar as roupas. Desculpe por não ter carregado o banco para você pôr a tina ontem. A partir de agora farei isto.

Draco fez que sim com a cabeça, sorrindo, os olhos cinzentos brilhando ao ouvir tais palavras.

Além de envergonhado, Harry ficara arrependido. Ficar abaixando e levantando do chão era uma dificuldade que ele poderia ter evitado se tivesse pensado antes. Mas não importava mais. Isto não seria mais problema.

Quem sabe ele precisasse lhe fazer algum agrado para trazer aquele sorriso de volta aos lábios rosados de Draco. Ele pouco se esforçava para agradar o donzelo, e este no geral, não reclamava. Draco era petulante e não tinha uma língua afiada, mas não era de ficar reclamando.

— Faça uma lista do que vai precisar do mercado — ele disse. — Vamos à cidade amanhã e compraremos tudo de que você precisar.

A viagem até a cidade serviu para comprarem sementes para plantar no jardim. E entre cuidar da casa e plantar legumes no solo que Harry havia preparado. Draco até conseguiu dar conta de planejar um dia de cada vez. Já havia cuidado de jardins antes, mas não a este ponto, e apenas alguns dias da alegria e do induzíamos de Elizabeth serviam de combustível. E sim, Draco encontrava satisfação nas funções de esposo e mãe, inclusive na parte de limpeza e de cozinha.

Ver os primeiros rebentos de ervilhas, feijões e cenouras era uma delícia, e Elizabeth saudava a todos com aplausos e correndo para chamar o pai para ver o jardim. Ele aprovou visivelmente e então falou baixinho com Draco.

— Vou capinar e jogar as sementes até você conseguir abaixar e levantar novamente. — Ele olhou para a barriga e as palavras foram suaves. — Não vai demorar muito mais para nascer, não é?

— Não. Poucas semanas, talvez. — E para Draco, quanto antes, melhor.

Os dias começaram a fluir, com um pequeno obstáculo após outro sendo encarado e resolvido. Draco estava começando a se sentir lânguido, as costas doíam na maior parte do tempo, e ele ia se deitar logo depois de seu ritual noturno com Elizabeth. Ele não tinha energia para discutir com Harry, e este por sua vez passava muitas horas no campo. Havia empregado dois jovens da cidade para trabalhar durante o verão.

Eles pouco se falavam, Draco voltado para o nascimento iminente do bebê e dedicando toda energia para cuidar de Elizabeth, enquanto Harry passava longas horas cortando feno e levando-o para o celeiro.

Harry levantava cedo, mas na maioria das vezes, Draco já estava de pé, vestindo-se apressadamente e saindo do quarto e quando chegava a cozinha, já era costume encontrar o donzelo preparando a primeira refeição do dia.

Até que, uma certa manha, pouco mais de mês após a chegada de Draco, não havia cheiro de café lhe invadindo as narinas quando ele entrou na cozinha, e o mais estranho era não ver a silhueta familiar de Draco em parte alguma. O coração de Harry pulou ao solavanco quando parou a porta e olhou a despensa, cheio de expectativa.

- Draco? – chamou suavemente, ao ver que não obteve respostas, repetiu o nome do donzelo um pouco mais alto.

Ao passar pelo fogão, sentiu que ele não emitia calor e, antes mesmo de tocar a cafeteira, já sabia que estava fria. Não via Draco em parte alguma.

Os pássaros cantavam no pomar e a gata estava sentada na varanda, silenciosamente pedindo ajuda. Cuidar de seis gatinhos era trabalho duro e Draco sempre lhe dava sobras das refeições. Poderiam ser melhor empregados se dados aos porcos, mas se ele gostava de alimentar a gata, Harry estava disposto a deixa-lo fazer como achasse melhor.

Ele foi para a varanda dos fundos e deu uma olhada no quintal. A vaca mugiu do celeiro, certamente já cheia de leite, e Harry parou para calçar as botas antes de seguir naquela direção.

- Draco! – ele chamou mais alto, sua voz carregada de preocupação, e então ele o ouviu.

- Harry? – Draco estava na porta do banheiro externo, o robe mal cobrindo a enorme barriga, ele segurava a barriga e tinha a cabeça apoiada na porta.

— O que está havendo? — Ao fazer a pergunta ele sentiu um aperto no coração. — Está sentindo as dores do parto? — Ele correu para perto de Draco, sem pensar, o trouxe para junto de si, o segurando contra o peito, lembrando-se de outro corpo em outra época.

Deveria ser estranho para Draco, estar em seus braços, pensou, mas pelo visto não, já que Draco se deixou segurar e aninhou o rosto em seu peito, fechando os olhos e suspirando, relaxado.

— Não estou me sentindo bem — murmurou. — Eu vomitei e estou com uma sensação estranha no estômago.

- Vamos voltar para dentro de casa – Harry disse, passando um braço pelas costas de Draco, dando-lhe a outra mão para oferecer mais apoio.

Quando chegaram na varando, Harry segurou com mais firmeza o corpo de Draco e o ajudou a subir os degraus, e Harry mais uma vez teve que reconhecer a coragem que ele demonstrava todos os dias ao seguir a rotina que estabelecera para si.

— Eu queria colocar um corrimão aqui para você, mas...

— Você tem a fazenda inteira para tocar, Harry. Não pode ficar se preocupando em cuidar de mim.

Do outro lado da porta de tela, Elizabeth espremia o rostinho contra a tela de metal, e observou, de olhos bem abertos, os adultos da vida dela se aproximando.

Draco pegou a maçaneta, abriu a porta e entrou. Elizabeth abriu caminho para eles.

— Você está bem? — Os olhos azuis se encheram de lágrimas e a menina tocou o braço de Draco — Está doente?

— Um pouquinho de nada — ele disse. — Vou só me sentar um bocadinho e logo, logo estarei me sentindo melhor. Tive dor nas costas a noite inteira e enjoo no estômago, para completar.

—Você devia ter me acordado — Harry disse, ajudando o loiro a se sentar em uma cadeira. Então se agachou em frente a ele, afastando as mechas prateadas do rosto alvo.

— Sua testa está fria e úmida — ele dis se. — Acho que você precisa passar o dia de cama, Dray.

Draco levantou os olhos rapidamente, atentando para o jeito que Harry havia lhe chamado, repetiu como quem não ouviu direito.

- Dray?

Harry ficou imediatamente corado e quente. Aproximou-se de Draco, a mão tremendo contra a pele quando acariciou a bochecha delicada. Foi um gesto simples, mas que saiu espontaneamente. Eles eram casados, mas Draco ainda não era _seu esposo._ E apesar de deitarem na mesma cama todas as noites, de conhecer o cheiro do donzelo e ouvir seus suaves murmúrios no escuro ao dormir, eles viviam separados. Duas pessoas compartilhando uma casa e uma vida, mas mesmo assim vivendo isoladas, distantes uma da outra.

— Estou tomando liberdades demais? — ele perguntou, com um sorriso de canto de boca, tentando disfarçar como o coração batia disparado no peito. Por alguma razão, sentiu-se tolo por fazer aquela pergunta, como se fosse um rapaz fazendo a corte. E talvez fosse mesmo, ele pensou, apesar de aquele não parecer o momento ideal para algo do tipo se desenrolar. Mas em meio ao nervosismo, Draco acabou despertando o lado masculino de Harry, que gritava para se libertar, que o fazia sentir necessidade de proteger Draco, cuidar e apoiar.

— Liberdades? — A palavra pareceu divertir o donzelo, pois um sorriso tremulo apareceu por um instante, mas sumiu quando ele apoiou a testa no topo da mesa e a voz saiu abafada de encontro à superfície. — Duvido muito que você pudesse sentir interesse por um donzelo prestes a dar à luz —murmurou.

Harry resolveu deixar tal discussão para depois e se levantou para ficar ao lado dela.

— Deixe-me carregá-lo até a cama — ele disse, e foi presenteado com um olhar de incredulidade quando Draco o encarou.

— Você só conseguiria me levantar daqui com uma corda —murmurou. — Eu peso uma tonelada.

— Não tenha tanta certeza — ele disse baixinho. — Acho que sou mais forte do que você pensa.

— Meu papai é forte mesmo — Elizabeth reiterou, assentindo com a cabeça para enfatizar.

— Acredito em você, meu bem – Draco disse-, mas o mais provável é que acabemos tropeçando.

Draco olhou para ele com olhos apertados, analisando a parte de cima daquele corpo.

— Pode acreditar em mim, eu percebi como você é forte. Era o homem mais forte naquela plataforma de trem, com ombros da largura de um cabo de machado.

Então Draco havia reparado? Aquele pensamento agradou Harry imensamente, mas era tolice imaginar o porquê daquilo. Ele era um homem adulto, não era nenhum rapaz bochechudo. Já se achava bem além da idade de buscar os favores de alguma mulher ou donzelo. A não ser que... Quem sabe quando as coisas mudassem...?

Pois Draco era diferente. Ele não lhe oferecia palavras belas, era ousado, dono de uma capacidade de expressão admirável e também de uma petulância irritante. Entretanto, havia nele uma doçura e uma delicadeza que conquistaram Elizabeth, a menina ficava atrás de Draco o tempo e ele, sempre agradável e amável com sua filha.

Quanto a ele...Harry sorriu, sentindo-se tolo, mas não havia o que fazer. _Draco o notara. _Antes que soubesse que era ele o noivo, Draco já o tinha visto e reparado em seu tamanho, nos ombros largos. Bem, isso não deixava de ser alguma coisa, pensou, sentindo o peito crescer ao fazer seu esposo ficar de pé. Draco levantou o rosto para olhar para Harry, que sentiu uma espécie de pânico por dentro. Havia algo em Draco, talvez o olhar, a pele muito clara, o cheiro, não sabia ao certo, mas havia um novo elemento para preocupá-lo.

**N/A**

**Perdão pela demora genteeee...mas fazer o que...**

**Baby ta a caminho uhauauauha**

**bjs**


	6. Labios

- Você tem certeza que isso não é uma gripe? – Harry perguntou, subitamente indisposto por ter de encarar o fato de que Draco estava prestes a dar a luz.

Draco o olhou longamente e balançou a cabeça, fazendo cara feia ao ouvir aquelas palavras.

- Não seja bobo Harry. Isso com certeza não é uma gripe. Eu tive dor de barriga, provavelmente ficarei assim por um tempinho, mas amanha estarei novinho em folha.

Mas a teimosia de Harry foi mais forte, e ele fez não com a cabeça.

— Dor de barriga? É assim que você cha ma isto? Acho que você precisa ficar de cama, Dray.

O loiro parecia prestes a concordar, mas comprimiu os lábios e ofereceu outra sugestão.

—Mais tarde eu subo. Por enquanto vou só ficar deitado um pouquinho no sofá da sala.

Harry se virou para olhar para a filha

— Vá lá em cima, Elizabeth, e tire do ar mário no corredor aquela linda colcha florida. Vai precisar fazer como quando era bem pe quenina. Você se lembra?

Elizabeth fez que sim.

— Também devo puxar os lençóis e cobrir tudo com minha colcha como sempre faze mos, mamãe? E também pegar minhas roupas sujas? — Como se precisasse de algum tipo de garantia de que estava tudo bem, a menina parou em frente a Draco e lhe tocou o joelho com sua mãozinha.

— Sim, seria ótimo — Draco disse, sorrin do de modo encorajador para a menina. — E agora vou me sentar no sofá um pouquinho. — então ele se abaixou e sussurrou para a menina:

— Seu papai ficará feliz.

Draco levantou a cabeça e se deparou com o olhar de Harry. – É mais fácil pra mim do que subir as escadas, apesar de que...depois.. – a pausa indicava a preocupação de não conseguir subir. Pela primeira vez, reconhecendo o problema de lidar com as tarefas do dia-a-dia.

Harry o observara sem que soubesse. Subir as escadas era uma tarefa difícil para Draco. Harry o vira pressionar a perna defeituosa com todo o cuidado diversas vezes e percebera que o movimento causava dor. Agora que Draco havia confessado um tanto de fraqueza, o que para Harry foi decisivo.

— Seja o que for, o importante é você não sentir dor, Dray — ele disse, e Elizabeth apareceu de volta com um sorriso ligeiramente hesitante.

Draco arqueou a sobrancelha ao ouvir aque las palavras tranqüilizadoras, foi como se Harry tivesse se entregado. Ele havia aprendido mui to sobre Draco, concluiu, ao mesmo tempo em que abafou uma risada. Sabia por experiência própria que o donzelo estava com alguma resposta atrevida na ponta da língua sarcástica, só para provocá-lo. Porem hoje, Harry não estava disposto a escutar nada daquilo, envolveu o corpo de Draco com os braços quando ele ficou de pé, inclinou a cabeça para tocar os lábios rosados com o seus, o modo como Draco respirou o fez sorrir e então ele beijou o lábio superior, depois o lábio inferior, passando a língua lentamente pela carne macia.

- Agora eu sei como fazer o senhor ficar quieto – Harry disse baixinho, os lábios ainda rosando nos de Draco, recuou para olhar nos olhos dele, eram de um tom cinzento com pequenas chispas azuis e brilhavam por lagrimas não derramadas.

- Está bravo comigo outra vez? – Harry perguntou.

Draco balançou a cabeça, negando.

- Não, apenas...surpreso, eu acho. Faz...muito tempo que homem nenhum me toca – ele umedeceu os lábios com a língua – Apesar de que agora posso dizer que _isto_ é tomar liberdade Senhor Potter.

Harry o encarou, o segurando com mais firmeza, abraçando forte e balançando a cabeça ao sentir os movimentos do bebê contra ele.

— Faz muito tempo que nenhum homem lhe toca? Diria que sim. Quase nove meses, na verdade. — O bebê se mexeu mais uma vez, fazendo leve pressão. — Ele já fez isto antes, você se lembra?

Draco corou e fez que sim.

— Eu me lembro. Você ficou com raiva.

— É, fiquei. Mas não por muito tempo.

— É mesmo? Eu me lembro que você ficou por vários dias me espetando a cada chance que tinha, me ironizando por guardar segredos.

— Ah, vamos voltar a esta discussão, é isso? — Harry fez Draco se virar, levando-o até a sala de estar.

- Achei que há varias semanas, nos já havíamos superado isso, Na verdade, me lembro de ouvir você dizer que estávamos empatados nesse quesito. Apesar de que você confidenciou mais do seu passado para Elizabeht do que para mim.

— Bem, hoje não é dia de lhe pôr a par dos detalhes — disse, acomodando-se no sofá.

— Incline-se para a frente — Harry disse brus camente, e encaixou uma pequena almofada atrás das costas do donzelo;

— Obrigado. — A voz saiu como um suspi ro sonoro; o fôlego entrecortado por causa do abdome contraído.

— Não vai se deitar?

— Vou só sentar aqui um pouco. Poderia trazer o banquinho para os pés?

— Preciso chamar o médico?

Draco levantou os olhos rapidamente e viu a expressão tensa na boca e nos olhos som brios sobre si.

— Não, acho que não. Ainda não, pelo me nos. O que você precisa fazer é preparar o café-da-manhã de sua filha, além de comer alguma coisa você próprio. Quando tiver oportunidade de fazer café, gostaria de uma xícara. — Ele se recostou à almofada e suspirou. — Nesta altura eu já saberei ao certo o que está acontecendo.

— Só para você saber, Draco, eu não sei aju dar muito em partos. E você com certeza não vai querer fazer tudo sozinho. — Ele se apru mou e pousou as mãos na cintura. — Você já pariu outros filhos?

Draco ficou quieto por um tempo, subitamente interessado pelos botões de sua túnica, Harry tentou captar algo nos olhos cinzentos mas estes estavam baixos, impedindo o contato.

- De qualquer forma...- ele disse, escu tando que Elizabeth estava voltando. — Preci so lhe dizer uma coisa. Se precisar de mim... Você sabe, quando estiver tendo o bebê, esta rei por perto.

— Você estava com sua esposa quando ela teve Elizabeth?

— O nome dela era Gina — ele disse baixinho. — Sim, eu estava com ela.

— Isso é diferente. Este bebê é só meu. Eli zabeth era sua filha.

— Sim - Harry disse. — Mas isso pouco importa agora. Aconteça o que acontecer, eu lhe devo meu apoio. Você é meu esposo.

**N/A**

**Esse cap foi escrito assim de súbito, eu não tinha planejado...entao eu sei que ficou curtíssimo, me desculpem...no proximo cap teremos babe...e uma cena mto interessante...**

**Que beijinho foi esse hem?**


	7. Edward

O processo de dar a luz a uma criança não lhe era nada familiar, o ambiente ainda não lhe era familiar, para não falar do homem que estava ao seu lado na cama, enquanto ele passava pelos picos de dor até que o canal de parto se formasse. Draco agarrou-lhe a mão e engoliu os gemidos que queria soltar. Não era nada honroso ter um bebe ali, com ele ao lado, mas mesmo assim, Draco não podia deixar que ele se afastasse, estava com medo, nunca havia passado por aquilo, precisava, desesperadamente, de apoio.

Harry estava em silencio a mais de uma hora, apenas oferecendo apoio, e percebeu o quanto Draco era grato por isso. Havia saído a procura de uma medico e voltou sozinho, pois o medico saíra para atender a um chamado. Primeiro Draco ficou com medo, mas ao primeiro toque dos longos dedos, o aperto firme na sua mão, relaxou e não contestou quando Harry tomou conta de tudo.

Harry apenas se afastou para acender o fogo e encher a chaleira com água, voltando logo em seguida para seu lado. Quando Draco achou necessário, ele o ajudou, quase o carregando degraus a cima. Draco reclamou nos momentos mais complicados, mas cedeu a discreta persuasão e deixou que Harry o ajudasse a tirar a túnica, puxando a camisola branca pela cabeça.

Tomando cuidado de não olhar para baixo, Harry firmou os olhos nos de Draco, procurando não deixá-lo mais nervoso, afinal Draco já estava tendo de suportar tantos problemas. Harry ajudou durante todo o processo, mas não pode deixar que suas mãos roçassem na pele macia das costas alvas, e ele gostou do modo como o donzelo se arrepiou, depois o ajudou a se deitar na cama e o cobriu com o lençol e se acomodou para esperar.

Com certeza o medico estava para chegar, Draco pensou, as coisas ocorreriam da maneira certa, tinha que ser da maneira certa, o homem chegaria a tempo. Com certeza...

Draco se remexeu no colchão, surpreendido por um espasmo que aumentava rapidamente, o envolvendo em tentáculos quentes de dor. Se controlou, olhando para o homem que se debruçou sobre ele, as mãos gentis afastando a franja de sua testa suada e colocando um pano frio, fazendo uma leve pressão e lhe oferecendo conforto.

Harry invocou todo o seu vago conhecimento sobre partos, Draco passaria por um ciclo de dor, com vários picos, até que o canal de parto se formasse, somando isso as dores naturais das contrações. Sabia que precisava urgente de um medico, não seria capaz de lidar com aquilo sozinho, viu que a dor de Draco diminuiu, pois ele havia fechado os olhos e respirava mais calmamente. Com a certeza de que Draco ficaria bem, Harry saiu galopando à toda para encontrar o médico, com Elizabeth empoleirada na sela em frente a si. Uma rápida parada na casa de Molly e a criança gritava de agonia por ter de ficar com a avo.

— Quero ver minha mamãe — ela pedia de forma lastimosa, esticando os braços para Harry enquanto ele montava o cavalo. Molly se agachou para pegar Elizabeth nos braços e com umas poucas palavras ditas baixinho Harry a deixou a par da situação.

— Amanhã você vai ver sua mamãe de novo — ele disse a Elizabeth resolutamente. — Talvez esta noite mesmo. Tudo vai depender. E o melhor de tudo, meu amor, é que devemos ter uma surpresa para você.

Elizabeth parecia cheia de esperanças.

— Eu gosto de surpresas — ela disse, fungando e limpando as lágrimas, e acenando.

— O médico não está. — Alta, magra e usando avental branco, a senhora Henderson o encontrou na porta do consultório do doutor Henderson, gesticulando em direção ao centro da cidade enquanto falava. — Ele recebeu um chamado do outro lado da cidade. Quando voltar, digo para lhes procurar.

E então ela baixou a voz.

— Ouvi falar que o senhor se casou com um donzelo que mandou trazer. Tinha de haver uma lei regulamentando estas coisas — ela disse, torcendo o nariz com indignação evidente e típica de pessoas moralistas. — Ele lhe armou uma armadilha, não foi?

— Com ou sem bebê, Draco é meu esposo — ele disse com voz baixa. — Eu me casei com ele e vou cuidar dele

— Bem, ele não teria a mesma sorte se ficasse com algum dentre os outros que mandaram trazer donzelos. Às cegas... Confesso que não consigo imaginar uma coisa destas.

Ela ainda estava murmurando palavras de desaprovação quando Harry montou no cavalo e tomou o rumo da fazenda. Ele bateu com os calcanhares nas laterais do capão e o paciente animal passou a trotar com mais velocidade. Harry queria seguir mais rápido possível e fez o cavalo alcançar um ritmo que garantiria uma breve chegada em casa.

Ao chegar à sala ele pensou na esposa do médico e no desdém por Draco. Há mais ou menos um mês atrás ele teria pensado as mesmas coisas, admitiu, mas agora, após semanas dormindo ao lado daquele donzelo, aprendendo a conhecê-lo, compartilhando a casa, o via de um modo totalmente diferente.

Draco o intrigava, com o jeito quieto, a forma carinhosa com que tratava Elizabeth e a inteligência ágil que emergia prontamente. Durante o jantar, Draco falava muitas coisas, normalmente começando pelos eventos do dia, sempre descrevendo tudo que a "filha" havia feito, incluindo a criança na conversa. A partir daí, Draco fazia perguntas sobre a fazenda e sobre os planos de Harry para a colheita, e assim ele percebeu que o loiro era bem educado e tinha conhecimento sobre as coisas que não se costumava ver em donzelos ou mulheres.

Se ao menos Draco não tivesse a língua tão afiada, pensou, franzindo os lábios ao se lembrar de algumas discussões mais acaloradas que tiveram. Mas o que mais lhe atraia era justamente esta recusa em se subjugar e este orgulho que o fazia manter o nariz empinado e as costas retas.

Draco não se dobrava a ele e Harry o respeitava por isto. Concluiu que, para um viúvo, ele não havia se saído tão mal. Seria capaz de apostar que, nenhuma daquelas mulheres ou donzelos no trem, que foram agarrados pelos maridos como pedaços de ouro valendo cinco dólares, seriam capazes de cozinhar e de se virar tão bem como Draco. E nenhum deles teria tratado Elizabeth do mesmo jeito que Draco. Harry sabia que Draco tinha alguma experiência com crianças, talvez a mencionada irmã, ou algum filho.

Harry esfregou o pescoço e virou-se para fitar o corpo tenso na cama. Draco torcia o lençol com a mão, mordia a fronha e apertava os olhos com força, as vezes ele arqueava as costas nos picos mais altos de dor. Harry então percebeu, os olhos arregalados de surpresa, medo e dor, os gemidos e exclamações de susto, Harry podia até sentir o termo que Draco emanava.

- Esse é seu primeiro filho – ele afirmou se sentando na cama e tomando uma das mãos entre as suas.

Draco abriu os olhos, soltou um suspiro dolorido, assentiu com um movimento da cabeça e novamente afundou o rosto no travesseiro, apertando com força a mão de Harry.

- Está sentindo muita dor?

- Desde sempre - Draco murmurou, fechando o olho outra vez, tomado pela dor.

Harry deu um sorriso amargo, mesmo sentindo dor, Draco era capaz de dar respostas ambíguas e com um senso de humor que o fazia pensar.

- O medico deve chegar logo – disse arfando entre uma palavra e outra – Acho que posso lidar com o resto sozinho, se for demais para você. Pode ir Harry.

— Aposto que você seria mesmo capaz — ele murmurou. — Mas não há necessidade. — Ele esfregou a mão de Draco com os dedos longos e gestos precisos. — Você tem mãos fortes, Dray. Já trabalhou duro na vida.

— Trabalho duro é um fato da vida — ele disse —, mas, na verdade, eu fui um esposo muito mimado. Eu precisava discutir com Thomas para que ele me deixasse cuidar do jardim ou fazer qualquer tipo de trabalho pesado em casa.

Bem, esta era outra informação que ele ia guardar para pensar depois, Harry pensou. Era mesmo impressionante que alguem gostasse de fazer o trabalho doméstico, caso pudesse escolher. Entretanto, pelo jeito Draco gostava de cuidar da casa.

Mimar. Não havia a menor sombra de dúvida de que ele não chegara nem perto de mimar ninguém nas últimas semanas, concluiu, e sentiu uma pontada de culpa por esperar tanto do donzelo. Apertou mais forte a mão delicada e notou que Draco começava a suar muito na testa. Harry pegou o pano úmido que estava sobre o travesseiro e o molhou na bacia. Quando colocou-lhe o pano na testa, Draco estava de olhos fechados e as lágrimas brotaram sob as pálpebras, rolando pelo rosto e molhando a fronha sobre a qual apoiava a cabeça.

— Está ficando pior? — Ele sentiu um ímpeto de lhe tocar a barriga, aquele caroço inchado e inflado que brotava do corpo erguido como se fosse uma montanha. À medida que a dor aumentava, formava-se uma saliência arredondada que sem dúvida devia esticar dolorosamente a pele.

E então, em um gesto que Harry pelo jeito não conseguiu controlar, passou a palma da mão sobre a silhueta dura e firme do de Draco, dentro do ventre dele. Draco inalou profundamente, depois deu um suspirou e se deixou cair pesadamente sobre o colchão. Pela primeira vez desde o começo do casamento, estava totalmente relaxado na presença de Harry. Somente um lençol e o tecido da camisola separavam a palma da mão dele, da carne tensa da barriga de Draco. Foi um momento permeado de intimidade e Harry fechou os olhos, para não perturbar o donzelo com o olhar.

Debaixo da mão os músculos se contraíram mais uma vez, e ele percebeu que Draco sentiu uma nova onda de dor. O ouviu arfar profundamente e um gemido que foi crescendo até que ele ficasse totalmente tomado pela dor. Um soluço escapou os lábios rosados quando os músculos relaxaram ao toque da mão do moreno, que se inclinou para beijar carinhosamente a bochecha de Draco.

— Quer um pouco de água? — ele perguntou, disposto a fazer tudo que pudesse para aliviar aquele tormento solitário.

Draco fez que sim com a cabeça e mexeu os lábios para soltar um sussurro quase inaudível.

— Chá. Tem uma caixa no meu baú.

— Sim. Tudo bem. Eu vou pegar. — Levantou-se rapidamente e foi até a janela, ajoelhou-se em frente ao baú e levantou a tampa. O conteúdo do baú era de Draco, cada peça representava uma parte do donzelo com quem ele se casara, desde a camisola macia até as peças de flanela, tudo ali era parte de _Draco._

Uma caixa de papelão no canto do baú parecia o tipo de recipiente onde se guarda chá, então ele abriu a tampa. Havia uma variedade de tubos e potes caprichosamente arrumados, e a caixa de madeira estava marcada com tinta preta, no que ele identificou como sendo a caligrafia de Draco. No rótulo estava escrito _Ch__á__ de Ervas para Parto, _e debaixo destas palavras havia um aviso que o fez estremecer. _Use com Cautela. Perigo de Envenenamento._

E qual seria a dosagem segura daquele chá? Pensou, tirando a caixa de dentro do baú e fechando a tampa. O chá devia ser para a dor, e só poderia ser usado depois que ele fervesse água e deixasse em imersão. Mas primeiro ele tinha de ter certeza de que havia encontrado o que Draco estava pedindo.

- Draco? – ele se ajoelhou ao lado da cama, notando a tensão que aflorou no donzelo, que segurou firme a barriga. Harry viu como Draco virou a cabeça no travesseiro uma vez, e mais outra, enquanto inalava profundamente.

Pôs a mão sobre a de Draco, os músculos retesavam pausadamente, e sentiu a tensão se esvair do loiro quando sussurrava seu nome mais uma vez.

- Draco, estou aqui – A mão seguiu para a testa úmida e quente, fazendo um leve carinho com o dedo, a respiração arfante de Draco foi se normalizando e virando um leve suspiro.

— Vou fazer o chá para você agora — ele disse baixinho. — Mas eu preciso ter certeza de estar fazendo a coisa certa. — Então ele leu em voz alta as palavras escritas na caixa de madeira, e Draco fez que sim com a cabeça e confirmou com um sussurro.

— Vou colocar a chaleira no fogo e já volto — disse, esperando que Draco confirmasse com um acena da cabeça.

Harry desceu as escadas correndo, pulando degraus, e entrou na cozinha derrapando ao mesmo tempo em que a porta dos fundos se abria.

— Bem, eu diria que não tenho dúvidas de que você está com pressa — o médico disse, tirando o chapéu ao entrar. — Faz um bom tempo que não o vejo, Harry. Desculpe por não estar em casa quando você me procurou.

Ele pôs a bolsa sobre a mesa e tirou o casaco, parando na pia para lavar as mãos. Então deu uma olhada de rabo de olho para Harry, e as palavras soaram sérias.

— Creio que você não estava esperando algo assim quando mandou buscar um esposo, não é mesmo?

— Acho que é fácil presumir isto — Harry disse. — Mas nós já nos resolvemos. Eu não voltarei no acordo.

O doutor Henderson empurrou a bomba de água e deixou as mãos debaixo da água corrente para enxaguá-las. A voz dele soou enérgica quando se virou para Harry.

— Seria possível dizer que ele ainda não deu à luz?

— Não, mas eu não acho que vá demorar muito. Ele está tendo muita dor. — Harry levantou a caixa de chá que tinha nas mãos. — Ele me disse para fazer um pouco deste chá.

— Deixe-me dar uma olhada — disse o médico, examinando o rótulo com seus óculos. — _Ch__á__ de ervas. _Sim, isto deve ajudar. Basta meia colher de chá para uma xícara. Veja bem, isto aqui é muito forte. — Ele voltou a esfregar as mãos e antebraços. — Ele está lá em cima?

— Primeiro quarto à direita — respondeu, passando a chaleira para o ponto mais quente do fogão. — Dentro de um minuto estarei lá.

— Traga minha bolsa e duas toalhas limpas, meu filho — o médico disse, e saiu em direção ao corredor com as mãos para o alto.

— E água quente também. — Em seguida os passos dele soaram ao subir os degraus da escada.

Draco bebericou do chá, apoiando-se no braço de Harry, a mão cobrindo a dele, que segurava a xícara.

- Obrigado – murmurou, se permitindo descansar a cabeça no peito dele. Harry o segurou por um momento, sem querer solta-lo, mas Draco começou a arfar e a respirar mais rápido, indicando que estava sentindo dor, mais uma vez. Harry o fez se deitar novamente sobre o travesseiro, com as mãos gentis e levantou a cabeça para olhar para o medico.

— Quanto tempo? — Harry perguntou, torcendo para que a resposta fosse de seu agrado.

— Não vai demorar muito mais — disse Henderson. — Draco precisa começar a fazer força. — Ele olhou cautelosamente para Harry.

— Você tem certeza de que quer presenciar isto?

— Eu vou ficar. Eu disse a ele que ia ficar. — Apesar de as memórias serem desoladoras, pois ele se lembrava do que Gina passara ao dar à luz Elizabeth. Ele havia prometido a Draco, e a importância desta promessa lhe pesava imensamente. Draco era corajoso, mais corajoso que qualquer mulher ou donzelo que já havia conhecido, e merecia tal lealdade.

- Tudo bem – Draco murmurou e abriu os olhos, procurando pelo rosto do moreno – V-você não precisa ficar.

Harry lhe agarrou a mão, e sentiu os dedos pálidos se dobrarem fortemente ao redor dos deles.

— Você precisa fazer força, Dray. Eu vou lhe ajudar.

Em meio às dores, Harry segurou a xícara de chá para que ele bebesse e durantes as fortes contrações que fizeram brotar gemidos agoniados nos lábios rosados, Harry lhe segurou as mãos, permitindo que Draco se apoiasse nele e o convencendo da própria força. O médico falou baixinho com Draco , lhe encorajando e examinando-o com cuidado enquanto o donzelo passava pelo processo de dar a luz.

Harry viu de relance a perna de Draco quando o medico o descobriu para envolve-lo em toalhas molhadas. Harry desviou o olhar, pois não queria invadir a privacidade de Draco em um momento no qual não podia fazer nada para evitar aquele olhar. Mas a visão da perna marcada por cicatrizes ficou na mente dele. Draco se machucara, as cicatrizes eram grandes e disformes, pareciam queimadura, e Harry sentiu uma pontada no coração ao imaginar a dor que aquele donzelo tão orgulhoso deveria sentir ao caminhar.

- Harry – Draco chamou seu nome e Harry reforçou o aperto nas mãos quando Draco deixou escapar um gemido horripilante. Ele se agarrou a Harry, mordendo os lábios e se debatendo em espasmos sobre o colchão.

Um choro alto invadiu o quarto, e o medico riu alto, erguendo a figura rechonchuda do bebe.

- É um menino. Um belo menino – ele disse animadamente, e com uma das mãos, envolveu com uma flanela o corpo do bebe, que não parava de se contorcer.

— Segure aqui — ele disse a Harry — Preciso cortar o cordão umbilical.

Harry esticou os braços para segurar o bebê com firmeza e cuidado e colocá-lo na cama.

Sangue e muco cobriam a cabeça, e os olhos azul-acinzentados piscaram por causa da umidade que os cobria. E então o choro do bebê parou quando ele olhou para Harry.

Harry sentiu uma pontada de ansiedade no coração ao observar o bebê que parecia olhar para ele também. E, para sua perplexidade, depois de toda a dor e mágoa, o bebê passou a não ser mais filho só de Draco, mas dele também.

Ele limpou a garganta e observou enquanto o médico cortava o cordão umbilical, e então ofereceu o corpinho gorducho para Draco segurar.

— Quer segurá-lo? — ele perguntou, já sabendo a resposta antes mesmo de perguntar.

— Ah, sim — Draco disse, sem fôlego por causa do esforço do parto, mas ansioso para tocar o bebe ao qual dedicara tanta energia para dar a luz. Beijou suavemente a cabeça úmida de cabelos castanhos claros, segurou o corpinho junto ao peito, cheio de ternura e sussurrou baixinho o nome dele.

- Edward. Vou chamá-lo de Edward.

— Ele é um lindo bebê — disse Harry, esticando o braço para tocar a pele manchada onde o sangue havia começado a secar.

— Deixe-me lavar o rosto dele, Dray - ele ofereceu, pegando o pedaço de pano que havia usado antes para lhe enxugar a testa.

Draco o observou limpas os fluidos do bebe, acompanhando com os olhos cada um dos movimentos, e quando ele terminou, Draco levantou a cabeça para olhar dentro dos olhos verdes.

— Não sei como lhe agradecer — disse baixinho, acariciando a face morena com a ponta dos dedos. — Não sei como teria passado por isto sem você.

_Ele_ não tinha palavras para explicar os próprios sentimentos, não havia nenhuma frase simples que pudesse demonstrar a Draco, que àquelas horas ao lado dele começaram a operar uma cura em sua alma cansada. E assim, só podia oferecer um presente que torcia, para que fosse capaz de expressar: a aceitação da criança que o esposo tinha nos braços.

- Vou subir até o sótão daqui a pouco – ele disse – O berço que era de Elizabeth está lá, se você quiser, podemos passá-lo para Edward.

**N/A**

**Oi gente**

**Então gostaram do baby?**

**Harry aceitou o baby XD**

**Agora Draco tem q se recupera...e tudo mais...as coisas vão ficar interessantes...**

**Comentem plz**

**bjsbjs**


	8. Lagrimas e Sorrisos

- Ele é lindo – Molly disse, os olhos brilhando de admiração com o bebe nos braços — Nunca vi um recém-nascido tão esperto antes.

- E você já viu muitos não é mesmo? – Harry perguntou tentando ser simpático, parado ao lado da sogra, (ex), porem parecia tentado a pegar Edward dos braços de Molly, com medo de que ela o deixasse cair e Draco mal conseguia segurar a vontade de rir. Molly deu um suspiro, olhando para o nada momentaneamente, como quem se lembrava do passado.

- Meu filhos e netos já estão grandes ou moram longe – ele baixou o olhar e olhou suavemente para o bebe em seus braços. – A muito tempo não tenho um recém nascido por perto.

— Se você quiser — Draco sugeriu com hesitação – Eu teria o maior prazer em dividir Edward com você pelos próximos meses, ter uma ajuda de alguém experiente seria maravilhoso.

- Está falando serio querido? – os olhos de Molly se ascenderam em prazer — Mas acho que vou ser uma aporrinhação para você. Vai ter de me mandar embora quando estiver cansado de me ter por perto.

Ela colocou o bebê adormecido no berço, perto da cama, e se sentou com cuidado perto de Draco, segurando sua mão com ternura.

- Será um prazer ser avó de um menino tão bonito. Você fez um ótimo trabalho – ela colocou uma mecha do longo cabela platinado do donzelo atrás de sua orelha, em um gesto carinhoso e Draco se sentiu engasgar, aquelas palavras e aquele gesto indicavam aceitação.

A voz procurando pela mamãe, anunciou a chegada de Elizabeth, e Draco rapidamente olhou para Harry.

— Ela sabe do bebê?

— Eu disse que teríamos uma surpresa para ela.

— Eu não disse nada— Molly se apressou em dizer —, e quando ela quis correr para ver os gatinhos antes de entrar em casa, eu achei que seria uma boa oportunidade para vocês se prepararem para todas as perguntas que ela vai fazer quando subir estas escadas.

— Mamãe? — Elizabeth entrou em disparada pela porta e parou no meio do quarto. — Por que está de cama? — ela perguntou, olhando para os adultos que a observavam, um por um.

— Eu não estava me sentindo bem ontem. Lembra-se? — Draco perguntou. — E você sabe o que aconteceu?

Elizabeth balançou a cabeça lentamente para os lados, arregalando os olhos cada vez mais. E então correu até a cama.

— Mamãe, você está doente? — o medo instantaneamente lhe trouxe lágrimas aos olhos verdes, e Draco abriu os braços para ela, com ajuda de Molly e menina se sentou perto da mãe.

— Ah, meu amor, estou ótimo. Só que eu tive que lhe preparar uma surpresa. Você quer vê-lo?

— Vê-lo? — Se os olhos de Elizabeth já eram enormes antes, agora eles estavam além de descrições e olhou ao redor do quarto. — Está querendo dizer meu papai? — ela perguntou rapidamente antes de cair na risada. — Ele não é surpresa para mim, mamãe. Ele sempre esteve aqui.

Draco balançou a cabeça.

— Não, a surpresa está no berço do outro lado da cama. Você se lembra do berço? — Elizabeth lhe lançou um olhar intrigado e Draco sussurrou-lhe palavras suaves no ouvido. — Você dormia nele quando era bebê.

— Agora o berço é pequeno demais para mim — disse a garota, descendo da cama e dando a volta rapidamente. — Ele só dá para um bebê. — E então ela olhou para a cama feita à mão e a pequena boca formou um "oh" quando ela se aproximou dele, com um dedinho cuidadosamente estendido para tocar o bebê adormecido.

— É um bebê de verdade — ela disse, sussurrando. — Quando eu olhei pela primeira vez, pensei que fosse uma boneca para mim, porque eu lhe disse que só tinha uma boneca grande. — Ela fez uma expressão séria no rosto e se virou para olhar solenemente para Draco — Eu prefiro um bebê de verdade do que um de mentirinha.

— Vamos ter de compartilhá-lo — Draco disse rapidamente. — Bebês de verdade são mais difíceis de cuidar do que bonecos. Mas você pode me ajudar a tomar conta dele.

— Temos de fazer roupas para ele? — Elizabeth tocou com os dedos a flanela branca com que envolvia a criança. — Ele tem camisas e coisas para vestir?

— Nós temos umas coisinhas já prontas, que eu trouxe comigo — Draco disse —, mas vamos fazer outras logo, logo.

— Eu posso ajudar —Molly ofereceu. — Já costurei muitas roupas, inclusiva pra mocinha aqui.

— Eu achei que talvez Elizabeth e eu pudéssemos dar um passeio na cidade e comprar umas coisinhas para ele — Harry disse baixinho.

— Nós precisamos fazer compras de mercado, de qualquer forma.

— Podemos ir logo, papai? — a menina pediu avidamente. — Eu quero contar a todo mundo de nossa nova surpresa.

— Você precisa passar na igreja e marcar o batizado dele, também — Molly disse – Draco já vai poder andar daqui a duas semanas, mas acho melhor esperarmos completar um mês até que ele esteja completamente recuperado.

— Mais tarde nós conversamos sobre isso — Draco disse rapidamente e lançou um olhar para Harry. Até onde ela sabia, ele não devia estar nem um pouco interessado em batizar o bebê em uma cerimônia que incluísse o sobrenome Potter na certidão de nascimento.

Ele fez silêncio por um instante e baixou as sobrancelhas.

— Talvez você precise arrumar algumas coisas em sua mente — ele disse — antes de discutirmos o nome a ser dado a ele.

Harry se virou para Elizabeth, fazendo-a sair do quarto.

— Venha comigo — ele disse à menina. — Vamos precisar fazer umas coisinhas e depois pôr o jantar no fogo. Draco vai ficar de cama por um tempo e nós dois teremos muita coisa para resolver e tomar conta.

Molly pareceu muito desconfortável quando o genro saiu pela porta. Ela ainda estava sentada na cama, de frente para Draco, olhou para as mãos por um instante antes de levantar os olhos para o donzelo.

— Ele parece aborrecido com alguma coisa, não parece?

— Talvez ele esteja apenas cansado — Draco sugeriu. Se Harry estava reconsiderando a ideia de fazer parte da vida daquele novo filho, era melhor dizer logo de uma vez. E de uma coisa ele sabia: aquela testa franzida indicava algum tipo de dúvida.

— Se você puder pegar o resto das coisas do bebê que estão no meu baú, eu agradeceria muito, Molly. Debaixo das minhas roupas você vai encontrar umas camisolas e fraldas. Eu vou dar dinheiro e uma lista a Harry para comprar qualquer coisa de que eu venha precisar mais tarde.

— Duvido que Harry vá permitir que você pague qualquer coisa para o bebê — Molly disse — Ele parece estar tomando a frente das coisas por aqui. Isto talvez seja a melhor coisa que já aconteceu a ele. Desde a morte da minha Gina, ele é o homem mais triste do mundo, vivia se arrastando pela casa e deixando as coisas em petição de miséria. Na verdade, eu disse a Arthur que estava surpresa por você continuar aqui ao chegar e ver a bagunça na qual ele vivia. Harry sempre levava Elizabeth para todos os lados com ele, de carroça ou a cavalo, e deixava a menina olhando enquanto ele trabalhava na fazenda. Não se dava tempo para fazer nada com ela, a não ser as refeições. Toda semana eu passava um dia inteiro aqui, limpando o pouco que eu podia, mas não conseguia dar conta.

— Ele devia ter arrumado alguém para ficar com Elizabeth o tempo todo — Draco disse, pensando na menina sendo arrastada pelo pai para toda parte, o dia inteiro.

Molly olhou longamente para o loiro e sorriu.

— Por que você acha que ele mandou lhe buscar?

Draco não conseguiu conter o sorriso que brotou em seus lábios.

— E veja o que ele foi arrumar.

— Eu já lhe disse, você é a melhor coisa que poderia ter acontecido a ele. Harry agora está vivo. Os olhos dele têm brilhado nas últimas semanas, como se tivesse um novo rumo na vida.

Molly foi até o baú e se ajoelhou e frente a ele, procurando entre o conteúdo lá guardado, até que achou os cortes de flane-la que Draco trouxera consigo.

— Você é bom pra ele — Molly disse, levantando-se com ambas as mãos ocupadas. Ela inspecionou os pequenos trajes e se sentou na ponta da cama. — Você costura muito bem Draco.

— Bem, tenho impressão de que vou ficar com as mãos bem ocupadas, fazendo peças para acompanhar o crescimento dele — Draco comentou.

— Elizabeth me contou que você tinha uma irmã e que ela morreu. Você pode falar sobre isto?

Não, ele não podia, ao menos não com estranhos, a dor e a saudade ainda apertavam seu coração e as vezes chegava a ser sufocante.

- O nome dela era Giulia, ela tinha quatro e eu nove.. – Pronto, já havia passado da parte factual, agora vinha a parte mais difícil.

- Eu, minha mãe, meu pai e ela, morávamos em um pequeno vilarejo mais ao sul, estava fazendo muito frio, minha mãe acendeu a lareira e foi nos ver no quarto, enquanto meu pai procurava cortava lenha... – Draco prendeu a respiração, ciente das lágrimas que quase atingiram a superfície quando ele falou.

- O fogo rapidamente se espalhou pelo andar de baixo, papai tentou entrar, mas não conseguia, o fogo tomou conta de tudo rapidamente, mamãe nos envolveu em um cobertor e nos tentamos atravessar o fogo mas um parte do teto caiu sobre nos e minha... – Draco já não continha mais os soluços -...ela ficou presa e disse para eu salvar minha irmã mas, eu já tinha um defeito na perna, e ainda estava com parte dela queimada, outra parte do teto caiu e...Giulia ficou presa, eu tentei ajudá-la mas então outro pedaço caiu e eu só pude me esconder em cima do armário no ultimo quarto, o fogo não chegou todo até la, e eu sobrevivi.

Ele completou rapidamente, relembrando do momento em que o policial o encontrou quase morto em cima do armário, dos braços quentes de pai em volta de si e das lagrimas e da dor.

- Ah meu querido – Molly pois as coisas que estava no colo sobre a colcha, abrindo os braços para Draco, o abraçando e deixando ele apoiar a cabeça em seu ombro, enquanto acariciava os longos cabelos loiros – Como você conseguiu sobreviver a uma coisa horrorosa destas?

— Está tudo bem, Molly. Já me acostumei a viver sem elas, eu tinha que cuidar do meu pai, eu era a única razão pelo qual ele não havia tirado a própria vida ou cedido à loucura, meu pai faleceu dias depois que me casei com Thomas, pouco tempo depois ele me deixou também. – as pessoas tinham tendência a deixá-lo, Draco se permitiu pensar ironicamente, só esperava que isso não se repetisse mais, já teve perdas o suficiente por uma vida inteira.

Draco afagou as costas da mulher ruiva com carinho, a encarando, permitindo-se abrir para alguém pela primeira vez em meses.

- Eu vir para o Colorado foi a melhor coisa que eu poderia ter feito. – então ele desviou o olhar, um pouco envergonhado - Eu devia ter falado a verdade ao escrever a carta ao Harry. Imagino que ele não iria querer um esposo grávido, mas eu estava encurralado, não tinha para aonde ir.

Ele limpou a lagrima que manchava a face já com marca de idade de Molly.

— E se eu tivesse alguém como você em casa, provavelmente teria lidado melhor com as coisas. Mas, por outro lado — Draco disse dando um suspiro —, eu não estaria com você e Elizabeth... e nem com Harry. Principalmente Harry, eu acho.

Molly olhou para ele com uma compreensão que nasceu no fundo dos olhos azuis.

— Você está apaixonado por meu genro? — ela perguntou baixinho.

Draco fez silêncio ao pensar na ideia.

— Acho que o amo, sim. Não tive tempo o suficiente para amar Thomas do jeito que gostaria, ele me tratava como seu eu fosse feito de açúcar – ele recordou sorrindo – As vezes eu odiava o modo que ele me tratava, como recompensa por suas longas viagens que não podia me levar, mas estava sempre me protegendo e cuidando de mim. Mas quando eu subi naquele trem e me vi sozinho, com certeza senti saudades dele. E quando saltei do trem e vi o jeito com que Harry me olhou, não tive dúvidas de que estaria em apuros quando ele descobrisse minha gravidez.

— Eu acho que ele está feliz com você – Molly disse firmemente, balançando os cabelos ruivos ao se levantar da cama e andar pelo recinto como se não tolerasse mais ficar sentada. O rosto brilhava de excitação quando ela se virou para encarar Draco. — Sou capaz de apostar que ele te ama. Por que não amaria? Ele está com a casa limpa, está comendo feito um rei e sua filha está feliz da vida.

— Não sei se isso basta para fazer um homem feliz — Draco disse secamente. — Ou para mantê-lo assim.

Molly ergueu as sobrancelhas em entendimento.

— Ah, entendi! — ela disse fazendo um gesto desdenhoso com a mão. — Você demora mais tempo para se recuperar do que uma mulher...Bem em um mês, ou menos as coisas estarão, bem.

- Pelo que ouvi das outras mulheres você vai poder... Bem, você sabe, em questão de umas duas semanas ou coisa assim.

— Quantos anos tem Harry? — Draco perguntou abruptamente.

- Trinta e um. Mas que diferença faz isto?

- São dez anos de diferença. Não sou apenas muito mais jovem que ele, não tenho...- Draco corou -...nenhum grande conhecimento sobre as artes da cama, acabei de passar por uma gravidez e eu tenho um problema na perna que me deixa totalmente sem atrativos. Tudo isso junto é garantia de que Harry vai sair correndo na primeira chance que tiver. — Ele perdeu o fôlego ao listar todos os defeitos e arqueou uma sobrancelha esperando pela reação de Molly.

A mais velha negou com a cabeça, deixando seu olhar percorrer a face de Draco, que sentado naqueles lençóis brancos tinha um ar angelical.

- Você é mais bonito do que pensa. Não acho que Harry se importa com nenhuma dessas coisas — disse com palavras firmes.

— Você acha que ele eu não me importa com o quê? — Da porta ouviram a voz de Harry fazendo a pergunta, e a sogra murmurou entre dentes.

— Isso aqui é conversa de "mães" — ela disse. — Por que não vai cuidar de alguma coisa no celeiro?

— Quando meu nome surge em conversa de "mães" , como você diz, acho que tenho o direito de me interessar, — Ele se recostou ao umbral da porta e Draco virou o rosto para a janela, deitando no travesseiro.

- Não pretendem me dizer? - ele perguntou, e a voz tinha um tom muito parecido com o que ele usou no dia da chegada a Bender's Mill. Depois de passado um instante, ele deu meia-volta e saiu, as botas pesadas pisando ruidosamente nos degraus enquanto descia as escadas, aborrecido.

— Acho que eu o deixei com raiva — Molly disse depois de um tempo – Vou falar com ele.

Então ela se virou, caminhando até o berço e admirando Edward, tocando a cabeça pequena com a ponta dos dedos.

- Não importa o que aconteça, este bebê vai ter o nome de Harry, sabe. Ele era seu marido quando o bebê chegou. Legalmente, ele é o pai, a não ser que ele queira protestar na corte.

— Acho que ele acabou de perceber isso agora mesmo — Draco disse, olhando pela janela, onde nuvens brancas cobriam o céu azul. — E não acho que ele esteja muito feliz.

Os dedos dele apertaram com força o lençol, segurando-o firmemente contra a cintura.

— Não mencione o batizado mais uma vez, sim? Deixe que ele faça isso por livre e espontânea vontade. Não quero forçá-lo a nada. – ele sorriu quando Molly assentiu com a cabeça.

Harry levou uma bandeja para o segundo andar com a sopa preparada por Molly em uma tigela e pão de fôrma. Ele tostou duas fatias, passou manteiga em abundância e trouxe um pote de geleia da despensa.

— Gostaria de algo mais? — ele perguntou, cheio de reservas na voz.

— Não, isso está ótimo — Draco respondeu, sorrindo para ele. — Eu agradeço o que você vem fazendo por mim, Harry. Estarei de volta à cozinha daqui a uns dias.

— Gina ficou de cama por quinze dias quando Elizabeth nasceu e, mesmo assim, não foi o bastante — ele disse, teimoso. — Você tem o mesmo direito de ficar aqui deitado o tempo que precisar. Não quero que se levante e fique andando para lá e para cá antes de estar totalmente curado.

— Bem, isso pode demorar mais do que você está esperando — disse Draco de maneira bastante enfática. — Normalmente leva cerca de um mês até as coisas voltarem ao normal para um donzelo. Não pretendo ficar sem fazer nada dentro de casa por todo esse tempo.

— Veremos — ele disse educadamente, e então voltou para a porta. — Depois eu volto para pegar a bandeja. — Ele parou na entrada. — E eu vou dormir lá embaixo no sofá por enquanto. Até você se sentir melhor, ao menos.

Draco sentou-se na cama, quase virando a bandeja que tinha no colo.

— Você não vai fazer nada disso. Alguém me disse cerca de cinco semanas atrás, se não me falha a memória, que, na condição de esposo, eu deveria dormir em sua cama. — Draco cerrou os dentes e pôs a bandeja ao lado, no colchão, então levantou o lençol e foi para a lateral da cama.

— Eu fiz o que você quis, dormi aqui toda santa noite, provavelmente ocupando mais espaço do que deveria. Então quer dizer que o que você disse antes não está mais valendo? Porque, se for o caso, então sou eu que tenho de dormir no sofá.

Draco ficou de pé e cambaleou, esticando o braço para se apoiar no canto da cama.

— Draco! — Harry atravessou o quarto em três longos passos e segurou seu esposo pelos ombros. Eles se encararam com raiva nos olhos, Draco sentiu a força latente que ele tinha nas mãos ao segurá-lo firmemente.

— Volte já para esta cama — ele rosnou com os dentes trincados e a mandíbula rígida de tensão.

— Ninguém me dá ordens — Draco disse, empinando o queixo para encará-lo melhor. — Não sou nenhuma criança, sou um donzelo adulto, você tem que me respeitar.

—Pois eu diria que na verdade você precisa aprender a respeitar seu marido — Harry respondeu rispidamente. — Não quero que você fique tendo hemorragia pelo chão da casa só para provar que pode fazer mais do que deve.

— De onde você tirou essa ideia de que vou ter hemorragia? — Draco perguntou sem meias palavras. — Estou ótimo, e se eu achar que terei problemas, lhe digo.

— Mas as mulheres têm esses problemas e donzelos também — O queixo sobressaiu, projetado para a frente. — Gina teve. E ela nunca mais foi a mesma depois disso. Ela morreu... — Harry virou a cabeça para o lado, mas os ombros pesaram com o som das palavras que tremiam dentro do peito. Então ele virou a cabeça e olhou para Draco com olhos cheios de revolta, e uma determinação que desafiava qualquer resistência que ele quisesse impor.

— Ela morreu um ano depois, Draco. Teve hemorragia duas semanas depois que Elizabeth nasceu e não se cuidou. — Os dedos dele no braço de Draco se apertaram com mais força , quase lhe esmagando os ossos menores.

— Eu conversei com o medico, ele me explicou que você vai demorar mais tempo que o normal para se recuperar – então ele disse cheio de determinação - Eu não vou deixar isto acontecer com você.

Edward se remexeu no berço, e um resmungo indicou que haveria mais pela frente.

— Ele está acordando. Vou precisar amamentá-lo agora — Draco pronunciou cada silaba forçando a calma.

- Deixe-me sentar Harry

Os olhos verdes piscaram, Harry baixou o rosto para olhar as mãos pequenas de Draco e as levantou.

— Não tive intenção de lhe ferir — ele disse baixinho. — Acho que deixei uma marca no seu braço, Dray

Com todo cuidado, ele ajudou Draco a se recostar na cama, ajeitando os travesseiros em suas costas e voltou para perto do berço, de onde pegou duas fraldas e o bebê, que entregou nos braços da mãe.

— Vou levar a bandeja para baixo e requentar a sopa quando você terminar de dar de mamar. Quando estiver pronto para comer, basta me chamar.

— Sim, tudo bem — Draco disse, já trocando a fralda do bebê. Ele levantou os olhos com uma fralda suja na mão.

— Vamos precisar de um balde de água aqui em cima para pôr estas fraldas para lavar. É melhor do que fa zer você levar o balde para cima e para baixo todas às vezes.

— Tudo bem. — Ele se afastou. — Chame por mim. Entendeu?


	9. Algo mais

Não havia nada no mundo sensação que chegasse perto da sensação de ter um bebê para fazer a cabeça se esquecer dos problemas, Draco concluiu. Embalar e amamentar o pequeno Edward, mantê-lo limpo e seco, e acordar no meio da noite para ver se ele estava bem era uma combinação que mantinha a mente dele totalmente concentrada nas tarefas inerentes à condição de mãe de recém-nascido. Elizabeth era a segunda preocupação, e foi fácil incluí-la nas tarefas relacionadas ao bebê: a menina estava encantada com a ideia de ter um bebê em casa.

Tomando cuidado para não dizer que Edward era irmão de Elizabeth, Draco apenas disse que cuidariam juntos do bebê, e isto bastou para deixar a garota satisfeita. Por outro lado, parecia que ele pouco podia fazer para deixar Harry satisfeito. O moreno estava carrancudo quase o tempo todo, mas Draco o surpreendeu várias vezes parado perto do berço ou da cesta onde Edward ficava durante o dia. Ele se debruçou para tocar os cabelos felpudos do bebê mais de uma vez, e Draco teve o cuidado de manter distância, fingindo não reparar no interesse de Harry no filho que não era dele. Molly fora uma ajuda essencial, ajudando Draco enquanto este não podia se levantar, lhe banhando com um pano úmido e o ajudando com outras necessidades. O doutor Henderson apareceu na quarta semana e certificou-se de que Draco estava bem, dizendo que ele já podia se levantar e voltar as atividades mas sem muitos esforços. Ele deu uma olhada no bebê e sorriu ao ver os olhos fora de foco.

— É um lindo bebê Draco, ele tem o mesmo tom cinzento que os seus olhos e tem o seu nariz. Também lembra Harry, e eu diria que isto não é nada mal.

Draco pensou a mesma coisa em silêncio e limitou-se a assentir balançando a cabeça.

— O que o doutor disse sobre o bebê? — Harry perguntou à mesa do jantar. — Está tudo bem? E você? — Com o garfo na mão, ele esperou pela resposta como se fosse de grande importância, e Draco respondeu sem pestanejar.

— Estamos ambos ótimos. Estou com boa saúde e Edward é lindo.

— Eu diria que isto vale para os dois — Harry disse, garfando um pedaço de carne do prato. Debaixo das pálpebras, os olhos pareciam desafiar Draco a discutir o assunto, mas este não aceitou, preferindo ajudar Elizabeth a comer.

— Quando é que você vai me dizer o que está havendo de errado? — ele perguntou em tom baixo. — Faz semanas que me sinto excluído, deixado de lado, Draco. Acho que já fui paciente o bastante.

— Se algum de nós tem algo a dizer, acho que é você — Draco respondeu educadamente, temendo incluir Elizabeth na discussão.

— Só tenho feito o que você me disse para fazer desde que cheguei aqui. E, pelo que sei, quando a colheita tiver sido feita e estiver tudo devidamente estocado, já estarei em condições mais do que suficientes para passar ao próximo estágio de minha vida.

— E que estágio é esse? — Harry estava fatiando em tom de zombaria, como se a estivesse desafiando a dizer em voz alta a visão que o perseguia em sonhos turbulentos. A visão de si mesmo de pé em uma plataforma de trem, observando a locomotiva que se aproximava cada vez mais, conjeturando qual seria o próprio destino.

— Creio que você disse que ia colocar a mim e a criança em um trem que estivesse seguindo na direção de minha escolha.

— Que criança? — Elizabeth perguntou, olhando para o rosto de Draco — Eu ou Edward?

— Nenhum dos dois — Harry disse, curto e grosso. — Ninguém vai a parte alguma, Elizabeth. Sua mãe não está falando coisa com coisa.

— Não estou? — Draco arqueou a sobrancelha e empinou o maxilar, confrontado a raiva de Harry na mesma moeda. — Pois me parece que eu estava apenas repetindo suas próprias palavras, sem tirar nem pôr.

— Bem, você pode parar de bobagem agora mesmo — ele disse com toda a firmeza.

— Você não vai a parte alguma, como já sabe muito bem. Você é meu esposo e seu lugar é aqui, comigo e com Elizabeth. E não quero mais ouvi-lo falar nisso.

— Minha mãe uma vez me disse que o que queremos e o que temos podem ser duas coisas bem distintas — Draco disse baixinho.

— Não vou ficar se não me sentir seguro.

— Seguro? Eu lhe dei uma casa e um nome para seu filho. O que mais você quer de mim?

Elizabeth contorceu a boca e um grito saiu dos lábios rosados; ela fitou os únicos adultos de sua vida com medo.

— Eu não gosto quando vocês falam alto — ela soluçou. — Eu fico com medo.

— Ah, meu anjo— Draco disse, levantando para pegar a criança da cadeira.

— Deixe que eu a seguro. Ela é pesada demais para você levantar — Harry disse, dando a volta na mesa com os braços estendidos.

— Já estou segurando — Draco respondeu teimosamente, abaixando a cabeça para esconder a tristeza que sabia que estava evidente nos próprios olhos.

Harry abarcou ambos com os braços, parecendo ter assim encontrado algo melhor para fazer do que ficar apenas olhando. Draco deixou, regozijando no calor da carne máscula lhe envolvendo os ombros. Draco inalou profundamente, sentindo o aroma do rosto recém barbeado perto de si.

Pela primeira vez desde o dia em que Edward nasceu, Harry estava com Draco. Não apenas no sentido físico, mas de um jeito que tornava a preocupação dele algo palpável, que envolvia e confortava, mesmo com Elizabeth entre eles.

— Não gosto quando vocês ficam bravos — Elizabeth choramingou. — Por favor, seja bonzinho com minha mamãe — ela disse, esticando o braço para tocar o rosto de Harry com os dedinhos.

— Estou tentando — ele disse calmamente. — Mas parece que não estou conseguindo me sair muito bem. — Ele olhou para Draco.

— Talvez eu não saiba o que sua mãe quer de mim.

— Eu quero ser mais importante para você do que suas memórias — Draco disse, corando logo em seguida ao perceber a futilidade do que estava dizendo.

— E eu por um acaso estou em posição secundária em relação a Thomas? — perguntou Harry, sentindo-se incitado a responder assim.

Draco ficou sem palavras, incapaz de falar na presença de Elizabeth, e limitou-se a fechar os lábios e virar para o lado.

— Acho que precisamos terminar de jantar — Draco disse à menina. — Temos um monte de fraldas para dobrar antes que Edward acorde para mamar.

Facilmente seduzida pela perspectiva de ajudar no varal, Elizabeth voltou a se sentar na cadeira e Draco lançou um olhar de advertência na direção de Harry.

— Mais tarde nós terminamos de conversar — ele disse baixinho, segurando a cadeira para o donzelo se sentar. Era um pequeno gesto, esta gentileza que ele demonstrava, a qual Draco não esperaria de um fazendeiro das planícies do Colorado, mas aceitou, fazendo um gesto com a cabeça e pegando o garfo. Harry conhecia as pequenas amenidades que Draco supunha fazerem parte apenas daqueles que foram criados na cidade, e mais uma vez ele ficou grato pela educação. De certa forma, Harry era um quebra-cabeça,no geral o deixava muito confuso.

E mesmo assim Draco sabia que no fundo de seu coração, crescia e florescia um amor constante por aquele homem que não dependia de bons modos para sobreviver.

Bastava olhar para Harry, para perceber as emoções que lhe enchiam o coração por um espírito generoso e pelo cuidado que ele lhe dedicou durante o nascimento de Edward. Bastava esta razão para Draco desenvolver sentimentos profundos por ele, a despeito de continuar por lá ou deixá-lo.

No fundo do baú Draco tinha dinheiro suficiente para recomeçar a vida em outro lugar se fosse necessário. Era o resultado da venda da casa e do seguro de vida de Thomas. E tinha total certeza de que Harry jamais chegara a ponto de vasculhar o baú, a não ser quando o havia pedido para que pegasse a caixa de chá. Ele não havia fuçado os pertences. A não ser que Draco dissesse, Harry jamais saberia que teria como se sustentar, caso fosse necessário.

Mas as pendências entre os dois não se resolveram antes do final daquele dia, nem mesmo quando caiu a escuridão e eles deitaram lado a lado no quarto de dormir no segundo andar. Não sabia se Harry achava mais prudente manter tudo em fogo brando por enquanto, ou se simplesmente já tinha coisas demais na cabeça para ficar pensando no que Draco pretendia fazer. O fato é que, a questão ficou em suspenso e os momentos de privacidade no quarto eram muito poucos, e estes poucos momentos limitavam-se aos cuidados com o bebê ou para falar sobre questões do dia a dia.

Os dias de verão passaram rapidamente e a horta floresceu de modo pujante. Molly apareceu várias vezes para ajudar Draco a estocar ervilha e feijão, para colher as beterrabas e cenouras que coloriram as prateleiras da despensa. Diariamente havia verduras à mesa do jantar, e Elizabeth chegou a ponto de rosnar só de vê-las. Fileiras de batatas, cebolas e cenouras foram deixadas no chão para se desenvolver completamente, e os tomates cresceram bem, garantindo um estoque que chegou a ultrapassar a capacidade de armazenamento.

— Leve alguns para casa — Draco pediu a Molly certa tarde, quando ela foi embora, Draco agora já a considerava como sogra, já que ela tratava Harry como filho e este também a tratava como mãe. Ela e Draco haviam trabalhado o dia inteiro na cozinha quente. O recinto estava tomado pela água fervente e faltava escaldar e tirar a pele dos últimos tomates, mas Draco determinou que _a sogra_ já havia terminado o trabalho do dia.

— Já enchi dois potes de cereais — a ruiva alegou. — Você precisa pedir a Harry para comprar mais destes potes no mercado.

- Eu posso comprar o que Draco quiser – ele respondeu da varanda.

- Você chegou mais cedo – Draco tratou de dizer – Algo errado?

- Não – disse sucintamente — Vim para casa para conversar com você.

— Bem, não quero atrapalhar — Molly disse. — Eu já estava mesmo de saída.- ela foi até a cesta onde Edward dormia pacificamente e afagou os cabelos castanhos que agora se encontravam mais abundantes e mais escuros.

- Dê um abraço em Elizabeth por mim, ela deve estar dormindo no sofá, da ultima vez em que a vi, estava entretida com um livro.

- Vou te ajudar com a carroça, sua roda direita não esta girando direito

— Eu sabia que você me seria útil se eu o mantivesse por perto tempo suficiente — Molly disse, esticando a mão para dar tapinhas na bochecha de Harry.

Harry sorriu, abrindo a porta para a sogra e virou-se para lançar um olhar de aviso para Draco – Não saia daí.

Draco olhou com ceticismo para o fogão, onde o vapor subia formando uma nuvem branca sobre a chaleira maior.

— Pelo menos por enquanto, não — disse. — Ainda tenho mais tomates para descascar antes de começar a fazer o jantar.

Mas pelo jeito a conversa ia ter de esperar, pois quando Harry voltou para a cozinha,Draco envolvera Elizabeth nas atividades e a filha estava à mesa, com um avental sobre o vestido e ajoelhada em frente a uma panela de tomates.

— Estou ajudando — ela anunciou com os olhos ainda empapuçados do cochilo do qual acabara de despertar. — Ouvi mamãe conversando com você e a vovó, ai acordei. — Ela sorriu para o pai e indicou com a cabeça a panela em frente a ela. Tomates estavam esfriando na água e ela levantou um deles para examinar.

— Eu só preciso enfiar as unhas neles um pouquinho de nada e a pele sai direitinho, como mágica. Viu? — ela demonstrou a habilidade com as mãozinhas cheias de polpa, tirando a pele atenciosamente e pondo o tomate em uma tigela ao lado.

— Draco tem muita sorte de contar uma ajudante tão boa assim — ele disse a filha. — Talvez você possa me ajudar também a pôr a mesa do jantar. —Ao olhar para Draco, viu que ele estava surpreso, mas balançou a cabeça, concordando.

Harry concluiu, que era melhor esperar a hora de ir para a cama. Passar a tarde no pasto consertando cercas com outros homens foi uma boa oportunidade de ter tempo para pensar. As mãos estavam ocupadas, mas a cabeça não prestava atenção ao papo dos outros, que falavam dos donzelos da cidade e do baile do próximo sábado à noite. E então um deles falou em sair no domingo à tarde com uma jovem de quem gostava e uma ideia se acendeu na mente de Harry, e ele achou que ia dar certo.

— Você acha que devemos ir à igreja no domingo de manhã? — Harry perguntou. Deitado de costas, com as mãos debaixo da cabeça, ele olhou para o lado, reparando que Draco respirou profunda e rapidamente, virando o rosto em direção a ele.

— Você não costuma ir à igreja, não é? — ele perguntou, deitando-se ao lado do marido, ignorando a vela flamejando sobre a mesa de cabeceira.

— Não vou desde que Gina morreu — ele reconheceu. — Mas estive pensando e acho que seria bom levar Elizabeth. Sabe, desenvolver nela o hábito, como a mãe dela gostaria. Além disso... — ele disse, olhando nos olhos de Draco -... Achei que você ia gostar de falar com o pastor sobre o batizado do bebê.

Draco não disse nada, porque não estava disposto a fazer a pergunta que não lhe saia da cabeça. Porem, era necessário falar com clareza sobre o assuntos, se eles tinham a intenção de continuar juntos, e bem, pelo que parecia era a intenção de Harry que continuassem.

— Você vai querer lhe dar seu sobrenome no batizado? — perguntou.

O silencio foi resposta e Draco encarou Harry, o rosto dele estava com uma expressão séria e rígida, de modo que Draco teve medo das palavras que ele estava para dizer, palavras que lhe arrasariam se Harry negasse à criança este direito.

— Desde o começo eu tive intenção de assumir seu filho — ele disse. — Se você quisesse o nome do pai dele na certidão de nascimento, devia ter dito logo no começo. Não vou ficar em frente a você na igreja e permitir que ele seja batizado com o sobrenome de outro homem. É uma questão de orgulho, Draco

— Você quer assumir o menino? — Draco perguntou em um sussurro — Não vai se importar com as fofocas quando o povo perceber que você pretende continuar comigo, e com o bebê também?

O vinco na testa de Harry se aprofundou ainda mais.

— Do que você está falando?

— Eu falei com uma mulher na loja naquele dia em que você me deixou fazendo as compras na mercearia, enquanto foi para o engenho. Ela deu a entender que o povo estava achando que você ia me mandar embora depois que o bebê nascesse. Acho que ela estava prevendo quando eu iria embora.

— Por que você não me disse?

Draco soltou um suspiro e enrolou os dedos em uma mecha do cabelo longo, que dessa vez estavam soltos.

— Não contei nada por não ter certeza de como você se sentia em relação a isso tudo naquela altura dos acontecimentos.

Os lábios rosados de Draco se curvaram em um sorriso, ele reuniu coragem e tocou o rosto de Harry com um dedo, trocando de posição para acomodar a perna e deitar de lado.

— E acho que ainda não sei. Mas posso apostar que você não o aceitaria desta forma se não tivesse intenção de me manter por perto.

— Pensei já ter deixado isso claro antes. Eu lhe disse que você não ia a parte alguma e me lembro de que minha filha ficou aborrecida.

Harry também se virou se lado, passou a mão por debaixo do lençol, para tocar a coxa de Draco, que sentiu uma onda de calor só por causa daquele toque, as peles separadas apenas pelo fino tecido da camisola de algodão branco.

- Agora você se sente mais seguro? – Harry perguntou baixinho, se lembrando das palavras que o donzelo disse na hora da raiva.

"_Não vou ficar com você se não me sentir seguro"_

Essas palavras soaram falsas na cabeça de Draco quando ele pensou sobre o assunto alguns dias atrás.

— Sim, acho que você pode dizer que sim.

— Eu prefiro que você diga isso — Harry rebateu, deslizando a mão pelo corpo de Draco, até alcançar a curva da cintura.

— Aqui eu me sinto em casa — reconheceu Draco — Gostaria mais se você sentisse algo mais forte por mim, mas não posso esperar ocupar o lugar de Gina em seu coração.

— Por que não? – disse olhando fundo nos olhos cinzentos - Eu pretendo fazer com que Thomas fique no passado. É só você deixar.

Draco abriu a mão sobre o rosto másculo de Harry e roçou os dedos na barba que já despontava. Será que ele deixaria sua pele vermelha ao lhe roçar a barba?

— Thomas já está no passado — disse. — Eu amei Thomas, não como eu gostaria...mas...eu o amo...ele sempre terá um lugar no meu coração.

Draco sentiu as lagrimas encherem os olhos, enquanto dizia as palavras de adeus ao homem que lhe devolveu a alta estima, lhe deu amor e carinho, com quem dividiu a curta vida de seis meses.

- Ele era muito bom para mim, mas não me tratava como um igual, como você me trata.

— Como igual? É assim que eu lhe trato?

Harry desceu a mão pelas costas de Draco e o puxou por debaixo do lençol, passando-lhe o braço debaixo do pescoço. Os braços grandes e fortes envolveram Draco em um abraço, unindo mais os corpos, o que provocou arrepios de cima a baixo na coluna de Draco.

— Você faz por merecer, Dray. Isso eu posso lhe garantir. Eu nem sempre fui gentil com você, pelo menos não no começo. Mas sempre soube como você era inteligente, como sua mente trabalha rápido. Eu já lhe disse, você é o donzelo mais forte e mais corajoso que já conheci, e lhe admiro desde o começo.

— Desde o começo? — Draco perguntou, sentindo as palavras de Harry falarem diretamente ao seu coração. Os lábios do homem tocaram sua testa.

— Claro. E lhe beijei os lábios também. Você se lembra?

Draco fez que sim com a cabeça, sentindo o calor dos lábios contra a sua pele.

— Eu senti você me beijando a testa várias vezes quando eu estava em trabalho de parto.

— Aquilo foi para lhe confortar — disse. — Eu queria tanto fazer alguma coisa para ajudar, mas não podia fazer nada. Isto... — Harry esfregou os lábios mais uma vez. — Isto é porque eu quero lhe oferecer algo mais.

- Algo mais?

**N/a**

**Eu sei eu sei EU SEI**

**Vocês querem me matar...uhauha...admito que foi cruel de minha parte para o cap aqui, minha beta Umbreon-chan quase me mato uhauhauhauha**

**Bem gente a fic ta acabando mais três caps e será o fim...(snif snif)**

**No proximo cap saberemos mais sobre a perna defeituosa de Draco, sentimentos revelados e muito...mas...muitooooo "algo mais"**

**Comentem por favor**

**bjs**


	10. Muito mais

— Algo mais? — Tomara que aquele _algo _mais fosse o que Draco estava desejando nos últimos momentos. Nas últimas semanas, para ser honesto consigo mesmo. Especialmente depois que percebeu que estava completamente curado do pós-parto e que seu coração estava pronto para selar o amor por Harry James Potter

— Quero ser seu marido, Draco. Não apenas em um pedaço de papel, nem apenas lhe dando meu sobrenome – Harry recuou e sorriu para Draco – Apesar de eu ter que admitir que gosto do modo como soa seu nome: Draco Lucius Hyporion Malfoy Decliff Potter. Combina com você, forte, seguro e bonito.

A ternura na voz de Harry, atingiu os olhos incrivelmente verdes, fez com que Draco sentisse o ímpeto de chegar mais perto, segura-lo pela nuca e abraçá-lo por completo.

- Você já está curado? – Draco entendeu a pergunta implicava um pedido para ter acesso a seu corpo.

- Curado? – Draco se sentiu obrigado a responder a pergunta em vários níveis diferente. – Sim, eu diria que sim Sr. Potter. Você curou a dor em meu coração e me deu um sentido para viver. Quanto ao que você está perguntando, sim, meu corpo já voltou ao normal. Bem — ele rebateu com desconforto —, normal para um donzelo que acabou de dar a luz e tenho todas as marcas para contar, e meu peito está tão inchado que eu poderia dizer que ganhei seios, já tenho cabelos brancos - reconheceu com apreensão.

Harry sorriu, arqueando uma sobrancelha.

— Eu percebi isso, quero dizer, os _seios_. E não se esqueça que não é grande conhecedor das artes da cama – Harry tocou o rosto corado com a mão, acariciando os cabelos de seda loira, pensando como aquilo aumentava a beleza de Draco,

- E você tem um problema na perna que o deixa terrivelmente sem atrativos. Esqueci de alguma coisa?

Draco se remexeu nos braços dele.

— Você ouviu tudo que Molly e eu estávamos conversando naquele dia?

— Não — ele disse. — Só subi a escada pouco antes de você perguntar minha idade e ouvi você dizer que era dez anos mais novo que eu – sorriu - Ou algo do tipo.

— Estávamos falando sobre minha irmã – Draco admitiu - Bem que eu quis que você tivesse ouvido esta parte também. Assim eu seria poupado de ter de lhe dizer.

— Podemos trocar confidencias outra hora — Harry sugeriu. — Isso agora é passado e só é importante para mim porque você está louco para falar no assunto.

— Bem, eu acho que devo falar — sussurrou.

E foi o que Draco vez, suave e simplesmente, puxando as palavras e frases da memória, Harry pensou que era como uma criança recitando o alfabeto.

- As vezes eu vejo minha mãe em meus sonhos, como um anjo de fogo, ela sussurra antigas canções de ninar em meu ouvido – a voz de Draco indicava que ele estava viajando para algum lugar em seu passado.

- As mesmas que canto para Elizabeth e Edward, talvez um dia eu a cante pra você – a voz de Draco saiu tímida, e Harry se sentiu envolvido por um espasmo de ternura e amor.

- Já faz um ano desde de que Thomas morreu – Draco disse após um suspiro longo — Completou um ano na semana passada. Não consigo acreditar que me esqueci da data. E eu que achava que jamais conseguiria pensar do dia dois de setembro sem ficar totalmente arrasado.

Draco olhou para ele e o coração de Harry doeu ao ver as lágrimas que cintilavam à luz da vela.

— Você me deu uma vida nova, Harry. Não tentou anular minhas memórias e ainda me deu novas lembranças. Jamais me esquecerei de minha irmã ou de Thomas.

- Como ele morreu? – Harry perguntou com suavidade.

- Ele era um homem de negócios, viajava muito. Em sua ultima viagem uma ponte cedeu enquanto ele passava – Draco sussurrou tão baixo que Harry quase não escutou – Elizabeth me lembra tanto Giulia.

- Ela tinha a idade de Elizabeth?

— Sim. Foi como segurar Giulia nos braços no começo, até que me dei conta de que Elizabeth tem personalidade própria, e logo comecei a amá-la pelo que ela é.

— E eu? — ele perguntou. — Você vai ser capaz de me amar pelo que sou? Não o homem que foi ríspido e cruel com você. Não o marido que se arrependeu, mesmo que por um momento, de ter-lhe desposado. E sim o homem que a ama.

— Você me ama? — Draco perguntou, examinando minuciosamente o rosto masculino, com a duvida rondando seu rosto bonito.

Harry fez que sim com a cabeça, com medo do nó que se instalava na própria garganta. Tinha de declarar seu amor pela primeira vez com um tom de voz claro e firme. Mas parecia que Draco estava disposto a exigir isso dele, a julgar pela expressão firme nos lábios e pelos olhos apertados com que seu esposo o observava naquela hesitação.

— Eu amo você, Draco — Pronto. Ele disse em alto e bom som, na verdade com apenas um leve tremor ao pronunciar o nome dele.

Draco se debruçou sobre Harry e pressionou os lábios.

Harry se surpreendeu com o beijo de Draco, pois o donzelo não costumava tomar as iniciativas.

Úmida e sedenta, a boca recebeu a dele, e ele conheceu o gosto dos lábios e da língua que se misturaram aos dele. Draco soltou um leve gemido do fundo da garganta quando Harry percorreu com os lábios o ponto onde a pulsação disparava debaixo da pele de alabastro. Draco levantou as mãos e segurou a nuca de Harry, trazendo-o mais para si, estremecendo ao sentir os lábios quentes de Harry contra seu pescoço.

Harry foi tomado pelo desejo, e apesar da luta para manter o controle, o corpo pareceu entrar em combustão quando ele foi descendo a mão pelas costas de Draco, trazendo-o mais para junto de si e fazendo-o sentir a prova rija e pulsante do desejo.

— Bem, acho que você sente algo por mim — Draco arfou, com os olhos brilhantes e expressivos denotando divertimento e graça quando Harry o encarou.

— Temo que meu coração "idoso" esteja começando a bater rápido demais. Espero que você lute em condições de igualdade.

Harry riu alto, fazendo Draco deitar de costas para que sua boca tivesse um novo território para explorar, as mãos impacientes de vontade de se livrar daquela camisola e desfrutar do corpo de Draco.

- Edward esteve aqui antes de mim – Harry murmurou, enquanto beijava o colo de Draco, inalando o aroma de leite do filho pequeno que se misturavam a carne emprestando-lhe um aroma natural.

—Acho que ainda vai levar muito tempo para ele me conceder a posse exclusiva desse tesouro.

Harry puxou o cordão que prendia os dois lados de um pequeno decote que havia na camisola, afastou o tecido e deixou suas mãos vagarem pela carne macia, a área em volta dos mamilos estava inchada por causa do leite, e muito sensíveis também

— Não vai demorar muito — Draco disse baixinho. — Ao menos espero que não. — ele acariciou a nuca do moreno - Tenho fome de seus lábios, Harry. Quero que você me toque em um milhão de lugares.

— Um milhão? — Harry deu um sorriso de canto de boca e pensou subitamente que seria muito bom dividir a cama com Draco pelo resto da vida.

- Bem – Draco corou, reconsiderado um pouquinho – Talvez mil

— Posso perfeitamente dar conta de um milhão — Harry murmurou, dando beijos quentes e de boca aberta no peito de Draco.

— Não quero alarmá-lo, donzelo, mas tenho planos para fazer desta uma longa noite.

- Eu quero lhe dar prazer, Harry – Draco confessou baixinho, um rubor tomando conta de sua face - E para fazer isso, preciso que você apague a vela.

Harry levantou a cabeça e sentiu o toque de apreensão nas palavras.

— Por quê? — ele perguntou. — Você nunca fez amor com a luz acesa?

Draco fez que não com a cabeça.

— Eu não conseguia. Sabia que Thomas não iria querer ver minha perna, mesmo que tenhamos nos amado poucas vezes, lhe fazia mal ver as cicatrizes, das queimaduras e das operações a que me submeteram para tentar consertar, o que funcionou um pouco eu acho.

— Você nasceu com o problema? — Harry perguntou. Ele não precisava saber, mas talvez Draco precisasse lhe dizer.

- O meu tornozelo não se desenvolveu de maneira certa. Na época em que eu devia estar começando a caminhar, minha mãe percebeu que eu não conseguia mover muito o pé, e precisava me apoiar mais na outra perna. Eles tentaram, Quando eu tinha 7 anos já tinha feito duas cirurgias, onde descobriram que eu não tinha um pequeno osso, que era essencial para o movimento, os médicos conseguiram melhorar o movimento, mas não adiantou muito, e quando eu queimei a perna, a pele em volta foi queimada, não se esticando o suficiente, então os médicos desistiram de procura uma solução.

— Eles lhe puseram de lado? — Ele sentiu a raiva transparecer na própria voz, mas não podia evitar. Era inacreditável que uma coisa dessas pudesse acontecer.

— Bem, não literalmente, creio eu. Mas acho que foi melhor assim, eu podia andar mesmo que com dor, eu tinha que cuidar do pai. Quando Thomas me pediu em casamento, meu pai ficou muito aliviado, sabendo que alguém cuidaria de mim, fico feliz que ele partiu tranqüilo.

— Bem, Thomas perdeu a chance de conhecer este donzelo por inteiro — Harry disse de modo decidido.

— Eu não vou cometer este erro. Você vai me deixar ver cada centímetro de seu corpo. Se não conseguir fazer isso esta noite, então podemos adiar em um ou dois dias. Mas fique sabendo, Draco, eu serei seu marido em todos os sentidos possíveis.

Draco mordeu o lábio nervoso e, por um momento, Harry sentiu pena da hesitação que seu esposo demonstrava.

— Eu tenho de confessar uma coisa — ele disse baixinho. — Eu vi sua perna. No dia que você teve o bebê, eu vi de relance quando o doutor Henderson o cobriu com as toalhas antes de Edward nascer.

Draco arregalou os olhos, perplexo e Harry balançaram a cabeça.

— Não fiz de propósito, meu bem. Tentei não olhar quando lhe vesti a camisola, não tive intenção de invadir sua privacidade

— Invadir minha privacidade? — Draco segurou o riso. — Essa é boa, Harry. Eu tive um bebê bem na sua frente, pelo amor de Deus. Nenhuma situação pode ser mais indelicada do que esta.

Draco levou a mão ao peito musculoso de seu marido e o empurrou, puxando o lençol que cobria a ambos.

— Se é importante para você, então que seja — Draco disse, trincando o maxilar enquanto Harry o observou abaixar o lençol, mostrando o corpo todo.

A camisola levantou um pouquinho, e Harry se ajoelhou ao lado do donzelo, levantando ainda mais, com os olhos tomados por uma emoção que parecia não ter mais fim.

— Levante, deixe-me tirar tudo — ele disse, ajudando Draco se sentar e puxando a camisola pela cabeça. Jogou-a no chão e ele fez o outro se deitar novamente com a cabeça no travesseiro. Seus olhos veneraram o corpo de seu esposo, a pele clara e cremosa, a curva da cintura e o quadril mais largo, o membro rosado, semi-ereto e quase sem pelos.

— Agora — ele disse. — Mostre-me.

Draco levantou a perna boa para abaixar o lençol, deixando à mostra a perna com a cicatriz, e os dedos de Harry seguiram na direção. A coxa era lisa, porem a área um pouco acima do joelho para baixo era coberta por cicatrizes. Cicatrizes feias. Não havia outra palavra para descrever o que Draco sofrerá na pele. Ele havia dobrado um pouco o joelho, o que não foi muito, chegando ao limite que a pele se esticava, alguma partes haviam deformações provenientes de queimaduras.

Harry passou a mão debaixo da perna e agachou para tocar as cicatrizes com a boca.

— Ah, não faça isto — Draco choramingou, reclamando do gesto, e ele levantou a cabeça.

— Não posso curar as cicatrizes, Dray, mas posso mostrar que elas não me afetam. Não tenho qualquer repulsa nem vontade de virar o rosto. É parte de você e, se eu o amo, tenho de amar cada centímetro que faz de você a pessoa que é.

— Quando disse que queria que você me beijasse em um milhão de lugares, não estava incluindo esta parte de meu corpo — Draco reclamou, mas Harry sentiu que as palavras não refletiam a verdade.

Então Draco provou que ele tinha razão

— Bem... Talvez estivesse — reconheceu. — Talvez eu até já soubesse que você estava disposto a me aceitar com todos os meus defeitos, mas precisava ter certeza.

Harry abaixou a perna sobre o colchão, passando as mãos por todo o comprimento, detendo os dedos na parte da cintura, perto do membro rosado.

— E agora... você tem certeza?

Draco fez que sim com a cabeça, e Harry ouviu a respiração profunda de Draco quando os dedos acariciavam seu membro.

— Estou pronto para ser seu esposo — Draco disse, virando para facilitar-lhe o acesso.

— Ainda não, não está —Harry disse, deitando-se ao lado de Draco e o trazendo para junto de si. -

. — Mas não vai demorar muito. — Harry o observou atentamente enquanto o colocava na posição desejada. — Se sentir alguma dor, me diga.

Draco fez que sim com a cabeça, as bochechas corando de um desejo que ele não fez questão de esconder dele. Draco esticou as mãos sedentas até Harry, tocando-o com avidez. Fazia tempo que não tinha o prazer de sentir o corpo de um homem. E Harry ficou imaginando como pôde dormir na mesma cama pelas últimas semanas e meses e não perceber a paixão que ardia dentro do donzelo com quem se casara.

Com as mãos unidas, foram se tranquilizando mutuamente. Faziam círculos com as pontas dos dedos, brincando. Os lábios provavam dos lábios do outro, demoradamente, e dentes roçaram a pele encharcada. Harry parecia sentir um desejo sem fim, que se estendia além dos limites impostos por si. O desejo lhe consumia por dentro, mas o amor o mantinha na rédea curta, apesar de seus dedos tremerem em meio à busca.

Harry o beijou com paixão, levando dois dedos aos lábios, que foram lambuzados de saliva por ambas as bocas. Puxando uma perna e a colocando sobre o seu quadril, permitindo acesso a parte mais intima do corpo de Draco, seus dedos se aventuraram alem das barreiras da carne macia, o canal tenro estava exposto para ele, mas os músculos se retesaram prontamente em volta do dedo dele, que cerrou os dentes de desejo ao pensar que iria sentir o sexo ser envolvido pela mesma pressão que sentia agora ao redor do dedo.

Draco se remexeu sob o toque e os seus gemidos morreram no ombro de Harry quando ele impulsionou o quadril em sua direção, fazendo seus sexos se roçarem e estimulando Draco a fazer o mesmo. Draco sentiu seu ponto de prazer ser atingido, e foi levado a um vórtex de prazer.

Harry estava sendo conduzido ao ápice do desejo em meio a espasmos e então ouviu Draco grunhir e, ao mesmo tempo, agarrá-lo com força.

— Por favor... Harry... Por ...favor. — Draco deixou a cabeça cair no travesseiro, arqueou os quadris para concretizar a promessa de prazer e Harry não conseguiu mais esperar. Ajoelhando-se entra as pernas de Draco, levantou-as, tomando cuidado com a perna deformada ao apoiá-la sobre a própria perna. Draco abriu os olhos e levou as mãos ao ponto em que eles dois se juntaram.

— Faça isso por mim — Harry disse com uma voz gutural e dentes trincados, arfando em descompasso. E Draco fez, com dedos certeiros, enquanto os corpos se uniam e viravam um só.

Harry mergulhou em Draco, segurando-o na cama para comportar as investidas suaves, completando o que o donzelo havia começado. Draco soluçou debaixo dele, agarrando-se aos ombros largos e musculosos, e ele se arqueou, e os corpos ondularam como se fossem um só corpo, os peitos se rosando. Harry tocou com cuidado a carne sensível, ansioso para ouvir os gemidos que brotavam da garganta de Draco, o correspondendo com seus próprios gemidos, enquanto investia com força contra o corpo quente, que o envolvia, sua mão começou a acariciar o sexo de Draco, que com um grito rouco, arqueou as costas, e Harry grunhiu em triunfo, sufocando os gemidos dele com sua boca sedenta.

- Mais... Harry – Draco murmurou em meio a frases soltas, e Harry, ao ouvir seu nome misturado aos votos de amor, impeliu mais seu corpo contra o de Draco, até que ambos chegaram ao clímax alem de qualquer controle.

— Eu amo você, Harry. Eu amo você. — O som das palavras vibrou-lhe na mente enquanto Harry liberava sua essência dentro do corpo delicado. As palavras ecoaram no ar, envolvendo-os enquanto Draco recebia a paixão dele com o mesmo entusiasmo, e Harry sentiu o coração mais quente dentro do peito quando a voz suave expressou amor claramente com palavras.

— Dray... — A única palavra que ele conseguiu dizer foi o nome de seu esposo e então o chamou de um jeito que seria usado para sempre dali em diante, rosando os lábios da orelha de Draco.

- Meu amor...

Se afastou, e contemplou os olhos cinzentos se abrindo, tinham uma expressão de satisfação e abundância.

— Eu gosto quando você me chama assim. Apesar de eu não ser lá um amor de pessoa na maior parte do tempo.

— Não, talvez não — Harry concordou, já se contraindo para se defender do soco que Draco lhe deu no ombro.

Ele capturou os lábios inchados pela paixão – Mas eu amo você de qualquer forma – Harry se debruçou sobre Draco, apoiando os antebraços no colchão — Minha primeira mulher era muito doce, Draco. Foi um casamento maravilhoso, mas eu nunca soube antes o que era ter em casa uma pessoa sagaz e determinada como você.

Draco torceu a cabeça para o lado, acariciando preguiçosamente as costas de Harry

— Isso é bom ou ruim?

Os lábios carmim de Harry formaram um princípio de sorriso em resposta.

— Bem, ela nunca foi insolente comigo do jeito que você é. — Ele fez uma cara séria e hesitou, mas acabou falando baixinho. — E ela nunca riu na cama do jeito que você faz. Não estou falando mal dela. Gina era uma mulher maravilhosa e eu a amava. Mas você... Você conseguiu penetrar em todos os cantos escondidos do meu coração e enchê-lo até transbordar.

Harry ficou sem graça de dizer aquelas palavras, com medo de que Draco acabasse pensando que ele era algum bobo, mas tudo que Draco fez foi segurar o rosto dele com as mãos e beijá-lo, tocando-lhe o rosto com os lábios, o nariz e os cantos da boca, murmurando suaves promessas que ele guardou no fundo do coração.

- Você disse a noite inteira Harry.


	11. Batizado

**Aviso: sem beta.**

Sentindo um pavor que não ousaria con fessar em voz alta, Draco entrou na loja, qua se tropeçando no degrau ao se deparar com um pequeno desnível. Ele cambaleou, mas se equilibrou; mal deu para perturbar o bebê em seus braços. Harry estava a um ou dois passos atrás dele e rapidamente lhe segurou pelo cotovelo.

— Você está bem? — ele perguntou baixi nho e Draco apenas fez que sim com a cabeça, pois sabia ser o centro das atenções entre as pessoas que estavam no mercado naquele sá bado. Detrás do balcão, a esposa do dono "da loja deu um sorriso cauteloso.

— Veio fazer suas compras? — ela pergun tou. — Estas crianças de hoje parecem cres cer mais rápido que o mato. — E se ela esta va atrás de um pouquinho de fofoca, Draco achou que podia lhe dar assunto para comen tários.

— Preciso de umas coisinhas para casa — admitiu, caminhando lentamente até o balcão e consultando uma lista que tirou do bolso. — Mas principalmente umas flanelas para fazer fraldas para o bebê. As roupinhas já não estão mais cabendo. O doutor Henderson disse que ele está indo muito bem.

Draco apontou para um pedaço de tecido so bre o balcão.

— Você teria alguma coisa com flores para nossa Elizabeth, umas camisolas, por exemplo?

— Nossa Elizabeth? — Harry quase não con seguiu segurar o riso ao repetir as palavras possessivas no ouvido de Draco, um sussurro grave, já que ele não queria que a mulher do outro lado do balcão escutasse.

— Elizabeth? A menina de Gina? — A mulher soltou as palavras e ainda pareceu de cepcionada quando Harry limpou a garganta.

— Ela é minha filha também — ele disse com calma. — E agora também é filha de Draco. — Ele passou o braço ao redor da cintura do donzelo e encararam juntos o longo balcão. — Já lhe apresentei meu esposo, se nhora Pelfrey? Este é Draco.

— Bem, claro, claro. —Aturdida, a senho ra Pelfrey foi pegar um corte de tecido azul florido da prateleira. — Acho que só não sa bia seu nome — ela foi tratando de dizer com um sorriso no rosto.

Outro donzelo se aproximou e estendeu a mão a Draco

— Eu sou Claus Summers — disse. — Nunca o vi na cidade antes, Sr. Potter. — o donzelo se virou para chamar outro cliente. – Hugo, venha conhecer o esposo de Harry Potter.

Em instantes, Draco estava rodeado por duas mulheres e dois donzelos, e era o centro das atenções, por causa do bebe, e eram todos sorrisos. A atração que bebes exercia sobre as pessoas so podia ser universal, pensou Draco, sem contar a capacidade de Edward de reunir gente ao seu redor. Como se estivesse se exibindo, o bebe gemeu e olhou para cada um, parecendo admirar o publico que reunira.

— Você vai à igreja amanhã? — Claus Summers perguntou cheio de simpatia. — De pois da missa teremos um encontro social na igreja, uma espécie de jantar para comemorar a colheita da estação. Cada um leva um prato. E o senhor Potter poderia nos ajudar a colocar as mesas — ele disse para Harry, olhando por cima do ombro de Draco para se dirigir a ele, que estava com o braço apoiado sobre o balcão

Draco virou-se rapidamente, temendo que ele fosse se aborrecer com o pedido, mas Harry apenas sorriu e ficou olhando de braços cru zados sobre o peito largo e com um sorriso possessivo nos lábios ao se virar para o esposo

— Não me importo de ajudar — ele disse educadamente — se Draco me poupar.

— Pode deixar comigo — o loiro disse, lançando-lhe um olhar presunçoso. — E vou levar uma caçarola de galinha que Harry adora — disse às pessoas que o cercavam. Estas por sua vez só ti nham olhos para Harry, ao que parecia, pois a proposta foi recebida com um silêncio que só foi quebrado quando Claus piscou e aceitou já atrasado, a oferta da especialidade culinária de Draco

Harry se afastou, cruzando a loja até a outra ponta do balcão, onde estavam dois homens examinando um equipamento, e Claus se aproximou de Draco

— Nossa, mas ele é mesmo bonitão, não é? Fico me perguntando por que ele mandou buscar um esposo se havia donzelos aqui na cidade capazes de dar uma vaca e um bezerro para se casar com ele. — E então ele corou ao perceber que estava falando com o esposo em questão. — Ah, meu Deus — ele murmurou.

— Não tive a intenção de soar indelicado.

— Ele é bonito mesmo — Draco disse logo. — Tenho muita sorte de ter me casado com ele.

A porta se abriu, a campainha anunciou a chegada de mais alguém e Elizabeth veio para perto de Draco

— Mamãe, descobri uma amiga que quase esqueci que tinha — ela anunciou, puxando a túnica de Draco. — Quer vê-la?

— Claro que sim —disse, abai xando a cabeça para olhar para a menina de cabelos claros ao lado Elizabeth. Pareciam perfeitos opostos, pensou: Elizabeth era morena, levemente bronzeada, e a outra branquinha com os olhos azuis que cintilavam de travessura.

- Podemos brincar na varanda – sugeriu a menina mais velha – Se o senhor deixar Elizabeth ficar comigo. Cuidarei dela direitinho – prometeu a loirinha.

Claus riu alto.

- Essa é minha filha, Belinda – disse.

- Sei anos de idade e já com instinto maternal – ele afastou uma mecha do cabelo dourado, igual ao seu, do rosto da menina, que sorriu, deixando ver o dente que faltava.

- Ela toma conta de Elizabeth, se você não se importar.

- Sim, ótimo – Draco disse, encantado por tanta amizade que estava recebendo em menos de dez minutos, e ele que tanto temeu esse momento. As duas garotinhas saíram dando risada e Claus se aproximou.

- Nunca ache que seu lugar não é aqui – ele disse baixinho – Alguns donzelos não são simpáticos logo no inicio, mas há muitos como nos aqui e você nunca vai se sentir sozinho.

- Como nos? – Draco perguntou intrigado pela palavra que parecia ter um significado alem de sua compreensão.

- Noivos, querido. A maioria dos donzelos desta cidade, tirando os mais velhos que já estão aqui há anos, veio pra cá na condição de noivo, até mesmo as mulheres, encomendados por homens solitários que queriam casar.

- Você também? – Draco perguntou. Então ele olhou ao redor para os donzelos que estavam ouvindo. Dois deles assentiram com a cabeça, o terceiro apenas deu de ombros.

- Conheci Frederic na Filadélfia e então tive o prazer de ajudar a construir a casa enquanto carregava nosso primeiro bebe. Eu acho que pro resto de vocês foi fácil. A maioria dos homens veio pra cá primeiro e mandaram buscas os esposos depois.

Draco concluiu que aquela era uma ex periência e tanto, como nos romances. Então resolveu aproveitar a deixa.

— Amanhã vamos à igreja falar com o pas tor, queremos marcar o batizado do bebê para a semana que vem. Vocês acham que alguém teria interesse em comparecer a uma festa?

Os donzelos assobiaram e fizeram alga zarra.

— Interesse? Numa festa? Eu diria que sim — disse um deles.

Draco não se lembrava do nome dele, mas concluiu que não importava. Ele estava come çando a desconfiar que teria muito tempo para conhecer todos direitinho. Não havia necessi dade de se concentrar demais nisso agora.

— Bem, o que você acha? — Harry estava segu rando as rédeas frouxamente e acenou para os dois homens na calçada quando chegaram ao fim da série de lojas que formava a rua princi pal da cidade. — Eles lhe receberam bem?

— Você se acha muito esperto – Draco disse ajeitando Edward nos braços, que chupava os dedos, esperando que chegassem logo em casa, se ele entendia algo sobre o menino, um berro estava para surgir naqueles lábios rosados.

— Eu não diria isso — Harry disse

— Você foi tão convencido — Draco maneou a cabeça

- Apresentando o bebê como seu quando todo mundo na cidade sabe a verdade. Até o pastor olhou estranho para você e pareceu soltar faíscas quando ele... — Draco prendeu o riso ao lembrar do olhar perplexo do homem quando Harry se predispôs a deixar Edward ser examinado lá mesmo, na sala de estar da residência do religioso.

— Bem, ele é meu filho — Harry disse com firmeza — e ninguém vai me negar o direito de chamá-lo assim. Eu estava lá quando ele nasceu e sou casado com a mãe dele. De que provas mais eu precisaria?

— Acho que de nenhuma - disse dan do um suspiro. — Só não me entra na cabeça que você tenha nos assumido assim tão prontamente. Eu e minha...

— Já sei, já sei — ele disse rapidamente, interrompendo o donzelo. -— Você com sua perna que manca e sua mecha branca no cabelo, além de parecer ter sessenta anos às vezes.

Draco o olhou demoradamente e segurou os lábios para não rir novamente

— Já sei o que você quer dizer. Quando fo mos à cidade estava todo mundo especulando quando você ia me colocar em um trem para sei lá onde. E, em vez disso, você me levou ao mercado e comprou metade das provisões semanais da pobre senhora Pelfrey.

— E então lhe apresentei como meu esposo e lhe mostrei que você não é tão peculiar, afinal de contas.

O movimento delicado de Draco sobre seus dedos, que seguravam as rédeas, fez seu corpo despertar em desejo.

Na manhã de domingo, a família toda esta va sentada na terceira fileira a partir da frente da igreja, e durante o púlpito foi anunciado o batizado do pequeno Edward Potter, a ser realizado no próximo domingo, seguido por uma comemoração na casa de Harry e Draco Potter.

— Essa caçarola de galinha parece bem apetitosa — disse Claus Summers, pegando o prato coberto das mãos de Draco em meio à congregação reunida no pátio da igreja. As toalhas funcionavam como bom isolante, e a tigela estava ainda mais quente quando Claus a pôs na longa mesa. Ao lado das contribui ções dos outros convidados da cidade, a tigela pareceu quase pequena em meio a tantas comidas suculentas.

Draco passou a conversar animado com as centenas de pessoas que o rodeavam, encantados com o bebe em seu braço.

Harry acenou com um prato e Draco pe diu licença, e foi encontrá-lo no meio do pátio.

— Eu sabia que se deixasse você solto, ia ficar perambulando por aí e me deixando so zinho — disse de forma impertinente, fa zendo cara feia.

Draco apenas deu risada e pegou-lhe o braço, e foram até a mesa onde o pessoal es tava reunido, provando dos diferentes pratos.

— Aqui, me de o bebê e então sirva os nos sos pratos — ele disse, pegando Edward nos braços e olhando ao redor, procurando um lugar para sentar. — Vou pegar a colcha no carrinho de bebê e estender debaixo da quela árvore

Draco o observou se afastando e eventualmente parando para mos trar aos demais a preciosa carga que levava. Viu como era ótimo o jeito que suas vidas se fundiram em uma só. Na verdade mais do que ótimo, pensoi enquanto Elizabeth correu para agarrar sua rúnica, exigindo a coxa de galinha que estava no prato em suas mãos. Cercado pelas pessoas por quem temia ser marginalizada, Draco olhou para aquela criança que havia lhe aceitado de todo coração.

— Eu lhe dou até duas coxas, mas você pre cisa pedir por favor — disse a Elizabeth.

— Sim, senhor. Por favor, pode me dar uma coxa de galinha? — Depois de levar a merecida reprimenda, ela segurou o prato de porcelana branca e observou Draco pegar colheradas de salada de batatas, salpicando ervilhas por cima. Duas pequenas e crocantes coxas de galinha completavam a refeição e Draco pode ver Harry sentado de baixo da arvore com Edward e que chamam atenção de todos que passavam.

— Eu não tinha certeza do que você gos ta, então peguei um pouquinho de cada coisa — disse, já sem fôlego, abaixando-se cuidadosamente para se sentar no chão ao lado dele.

— Acho que você sabe exatamente do que eu gosto — ele sussurrou perto da orelha do loiro, beijando a pele terna logo abaixo. — Mas acho que tenho que esperar até mais tarde, não é?

Draco olhou para o rosto de Hazel... Hazel não-sei-do-quê. O nome lhe fugiu da mente quanto entendeu o sentido do comentário de Harry e só pôde sorrir e dizer que sim quando Hazel comentou sobre a roupa de Edward

— Obrigado, Hazel — disse. — Vai ser um prazer lhe ensinar a fazer esse tipo de casa de botão. É muito fácil.

Com um convite para fazer parte do grupo de costura na casa de Draco no mês seguinte, Hazel seguiu em frente e Draco lançou um olhar insatisfeito a Harry.

— Não me confunda, senhor Potter. Eu estava tentando soar razoavelmente inteligente e você fez com que eu me sentisse um com pleto idiota. Nem me lembro mais do sobreno me daquela mulher.

— Contanto que você não se esqueça do meu, por mim está tudo certo — ele disse, comendo uma garfada de salada de batatas. — Você sabe fazer isto aqui? — ele pergun tou, os olhos brilhando ao sabor da comida.

— Posso fazer qualquer coisa — Draco dis se sem pestanejar. — E se você for bom para mim, faço para o jantar de amanhã. — se apoiou na árvore e se preparou para a próxi ma série de visitantes. A senhora Pelfrey apa receu e olhou admirada para a roupa nova do bebê.

— Isto aqui é um pedaço do tecido que lhe vendi ontem? — ela perguntou, debruçando para inspecionar os botões bem feitos.

— É, sim — Draco disse. — E este é seu marido?

A senhora Pelfrey pôs a mão no braço do cavalheiro que a acompanhava.

— É este senhor — ela anunciou. — E este — ela disse ao marido — é a o esposo de Harry Potter.

— E meu filho recém-nascido? — Harry acres centou. — Ele não é um lindo rapazinho?

**N/A: Eu sei que demorei, Sorry. Acontece né, faculdade e provas, e estagio, sinistro.**

**Mas juro q so tem mais um cap e fim. Proximo cap teremos vuco vuco sinistro.**


	12. O futuro

A casa, tomada a tarde inteira pela agitação e pelo aroma de comida, agora se encontrava em silencio.

Draco se apoiou pesadamente no braço de Harry, observando os últimos convidados saírem pela viela, levantou a mão ara acenar para Claus e o marido, que carregava Belinda no colo.

— Todos já foram embora — Elizabeth dis se com tristeza, sentada no degrau de baixo, apoiando o queixo com a mão. — Eu gosto quando temos visita, mas não gosto quando eles vão embora.

- Você não ouviu sua avó Molly? – Draco perguntou se inclinando para acariciar os cabelos negros – Ela vem nos visitar essa semana. Chegue para lá meu bem. Deixe-me subir os degraus.

Ele se agarrou ao corrimão que Harry tinha colocado lá no dia anterior e subiu os degraus com cuidado.

- Você esta casando, não está? – o moreno perguntou, passando o braço ao redor da cintura do esposo.

- Hummm...estou sim – reconheceu – Mas é um casaco gostoso – e então sorriu para o mais alto – Faz sentido pra você?

— Cansaço gostoso? Imagino como você não está exausto — Harry disse. — Você cozi nhou tudo que pôde e assou tortas até não sa ber mais onde pôr.

— Mas você me ajudou — avisou —, e Elizabeth também —acrescentou rapi damente, para que a criança não se sentisse desprezada. — E você pôs o corrimão ao lado da escada para mim. Isso sem falar no subir e descer de escadas quando eu estava lavando e passando.

— Nós não teremos visita por um bom tem po — Harry rosou o nariz na bochecha rosada do esposo — Eu quis que tudo funcio nasse muito bem nesta ocasião. A última vez em que esta casa ficou cheia de gente foi no pior dia da minha vida.

— Quando Gina – Draco hesitou, pois não queria que Elizabeth ouvisse aquelas palavras.

Depois do funeral de Gina, a cidade toda ajudou a encher a despensa de Harry com produtos que durariam para os próximos meses. Harry contara tudo na noite anterior, recebendo um abraço forte de Draco enquanto continuava a falar com a voz embargada.

— Essa comemoração hoje serviu para tirar de vez a tristeza, Dray — ele disse. — Eu me lembro de Gina e amo a memória dela, mas esse bebê encheu nossa casa de alegria e não ficou nenhum rastro de tristeza.

Ele segurou a porta aberta para que o esposo e a filha entrassem na cozinha e acendeu a luz da luminária sobre a mesa.

— Está escurecendo muito rápido — disse. — Vamos precisar da luminária para pôr tudo no lugar.

- Os outros donzelos já fizeram quase tudo – Draco disse – e o resto pode esperar até amanha – ele olhou para Elizabeth bem na hora em que a menina abriu a boca para bocejar. — Acho que está na hora dessa mocinha aqui ir para a cama.

O bebê arrulhou e gargarejou do canto onde esteve ocupando o centro das atenções por toda a tarde. De dentro da cesta, ele olhou para a luz forte e girou o diminuto pulso em sua direção.

—Edward está ficando tão grande — Draco disse. — Ele riu alto para a senhora Pelfrey hoje.

— Mas ela foi agradável com você? — A voz de Harry adquiriu um tom duro e Draco tra tou de tranqüilizá-lo rapidamente.

— Todas foram. Todas mesmo. E Erick Jackson me disse que o marido, Tommy, está se com portando melhor desde que você falou com ele na semana do jantar da colheita. –retomou um antigo assunto do novo cotidiano deles.

- Eu somente disse a ele que os donzelos eram muito peculiares quando grávidos e que precisava tratar o esposo de uma maneira especial. – Harry disse. Fez cara feia quando Draco bateu em seu braço - Viu só? Eu sabia que você ia levar a coisa para o lado errado — ele disse, virando-se totalmente para o esposo e o tomando-o nos braços.

Harry o beijou, um caricia rápida que continua uma promessa.

— Agora, você vai cuidar do bebê, dar de mamar ou o que for para ele ficar quieto a noite inteira. Eu vou levar Elizabeth lá para cima e prepará-la para ir para a cama. E então eu desço para lhe ajudar a levar Edward para cima.

— Parece-me que você tem tudo sob con trole — afirmou, rosando os lábios nos de Harry - Longe de mim discutir com um homem tão cabeça-dura.

— Essa é muito boa — ele disse, toman do Elizabeth nos braços. — Dê boa-noite à mamãe — pediu à menina, segurando-a en quanto ela se inclinava para beijar e abraçar Draco. — E agora acene para seu irmão para que eu a leve para a cama lá em cima.

— Ele é meu irmão de verdade agora, não é? — ela perguntou ao pai. — Quando o pas tor da igreja disse todas aquelas coisas sobre ele e nós ficamos lá parados, ouvindo, ele disse que o sobrenome de Edward seria o mes mo que o meu. Nosso sobrenome é Potter, não é?

— Sim, mas ele é realmente seu irmão. E um dia destes, você pode até acabar tendo mais um irmão, ou dois, e talvez uma irmã, se sua mamãe se comportar e fizer tudo que eu disser.

— O que você vai dizer a ele, papai? — Elizabeth perguntou de olhos arregalados en quanto era carregada da cozinha.

— Vou dizer que ele tem de me amar para todo o sempre — Harry respondeu, pisando o pri meiro degrau. — E então vou contar a ele que, como provavelmente vamos encher os outros quartos lá em cima, vou ter de construir um quarto grande para nós no andar térreo, assim que pudermos bancar.

— Para quê? —Draco perguntou, seguindo-o pela escada enquanto o moreno subia lentamen te, deliberadamente permitindo que Draco ouvis se as promessas cantaroladas a Elizabeth.

— Para que você não tenha que subir esca das todos os dias — ele disse, virando a ca beça para olhá-lo — Vamos fazer um quarto tão grande quanto a sala de estar, com janelas enormes para o leste para que possa mos ver o sol nascer todos os dias.

— Bem, então já sei onde colocar meu pé de meia — Draco disse, virando para a cozi nha. O silêncio atrás dele foi sinistro, mesmo assim sorriu ao pegar Edward para a ultima mamada do dia.

- Que pé de meia? – Harry perguntou baixinho, enquanto olhava o esposo escovando os cabelos. Com dois travesseiros debaixo da cabeça, ele estava louco para atirar aquela escova longe e completar a tarefa ele mesmo.

Entretanto, sabia muito bem onde aquilo terminaria, uma vez que pusesse as mãos em Draco. E ele realmente queria explorar a questão do pé de meia.

- O que trouxe comigo – Draco finalmente disse. – Tenho pensado muito bem em como lhe contar sobre o dinheiro que guardei da venda da casa de Boston e do seguro de vida de Thomas

- E onde está isso? – perguntou – Não sabia que você tinha ido ao banco.

- Não esta na cidade. Esta no meu baú disse, virando-se para encarar Harry – Eu guardei segredo no começo, para caso de nos termos que ir embora. Se você não me quisesse aqui, eu não poderia aceitar seu dinheiro após mentir e lhe impedir de ter outro pretendente.

- Fazia semanas que você sabia que ia ficar – Harry relembrou, a voz levemente irritadiça – Não tenho intenção de deixar você e Edward irem embora, Dray. E você sabe disso.

- Sim – Draco deu um sorriso brilhante, pôs a escova de lado e foi para debaixo das cobertas para se aninhar junto ao peito de Harry. Espalmando a mão no peito musculoso e apioiando o queixo nas costas desta, Draco encarou o marido.

- Tenho pensado no que você me deixaria fazer com o dinheiro. Eu sabia que não fazia sentido oferecê-lo para comprar mais gado ou um arado novo ou qualquer uma das coisas para as quais está guardando dinheiro. Você não teria deixado.

— O que lhe faz pensar que eu a deixaria pagar pelo quarto novo?

— Porque é para nós dois, mas principal mente para mim, e eu quero lhe dar algo para que você veja como eu o amo, Harry – Draco lhe deu beijos suaves no rosto e ele lutou para segurar os orgulho enquanto o mais novo falava, e aquelas palavras eram pontua das pelo doce roçar dos lábios e da língua na pele.

- Eu não sou pobre, Draco – disse baixinho - Podemos cuidar disso imediatamen te, se você quiser. Posso pegar emprestado no banco para comprar madeira.

- Deixe-me fazer isso – pediu docemente, se aconchegando mais ao corpo grande e lhe acariciando a face com a ponta dos dedos - Se você puser o dinheiro no banco, guardado em segurança, podemos fazer assim. Eu só achei que seria bom construir um cantinho só nosso.

— Porque Gina dormia neste quarto an tes de você? — Harry perguntou, visivelmente perturbado.

Draco negou com a cabeça, enquanto um sorriso suave se formava em seus lábios.

- Não, Harry. Eu não tenho medo da memória de Gina. Assim como você não se preocupa com o amor que eu tive por Thomas.

— Pouco tempo atrás era você quem preci sava de segurança, se não me falha a memória.

— Bem, não preciso mais — Draco disse.— Tenho tudo de que preciso aqui mesmo – e como para enfatizar o que estava dizendo, montou nos quadris do marido e se inclinou sobre ele, fazendo com que seus cabelos firmassem uma aura sobre o rosto de ambos.

— Você é minha segurança, Harry – disse sedutor – Eu te amo..

— O bebê está pronto para passar a noite? – Harry perguntou, rosando a boca na garganta de Draco.

- Edward Decliff Potter não vai se me xer até amanhã de manhã – garantiu, mexendo os quadris lentamente, sentindo Harry enrijecer – E obrigado por permitir que Thomas fosse parte do batismo de Edward

— Thomas seria o pai se as coisas não ti vessem acontecido do jeito que aconteceram. Seria ele quem o teria nos braços. – então fitou Draco com olhos solenes – Eu não desejaria a Thomas mal algum, mas não posso negar que estou feliz que seja eu e não ele, Draco – segurou a nuca delicada para aproximar os rostos – Eu precisava tanto de você.

— Claus me disse que havia donzelos na cidade loucos para se casar com você. Sabia disso? — ronronou sedutor, rosando os lábios, sentindo a resposta dos quadris de Harry.

- É, eu sei – Harry respondeu baixinho, acariciando as coxas do donzelo, afastando o tecido do camisolão, então para a cintura estreita e costas - Mas algo me disse... — Ele fez uma pau sa, e Draco foi suficientemente sensível às emo ções dele para esperar pela hesitação. — Algo me disse para responder àquele anúncio. Era quase como se Gina sussurrasse em meu ouvido. — Ele arqueou a sobrancelha e um sorriso lhe veio aos lábios. — Você vai achar que estou inventando.

- Não – Draco balançou a cabeça, fazendo seus cabelos roçassem na face de Harry como uma caricia -

— Não. — Ela balançou a cabeça. — Eu acho que nós tínhamos que ficar juntos, era para ser. Sempre acreditei que existe um pla no para cada uma de nossas vidas, e de algu ma forma eu sinto que nós estávamos destina dos a esse encontro. Eu precisava do que você me deu Harry.

— Bem, eu com certeza, preciso do que você está para me dar — ele murmurou, segurando-lhe as o traseiro com as mãos, intensificando os movimentos — Elizabeth apagou - disse, puxando a barra da camisola quando finalmente teve Draco nu em cima de si, ergueu a cabeça para provocar o mamilo sensível do donzelo.

— Só estamos eu e você aqui e vamos ter minar essa comemoração, meu amor.

— Não vai discutir comigo? — Draco pergun tou em um gemido, segurando a nuca de Harry, em um pedido mudo por mais - Por causa do dinhei ro, quero dizer.

— Discutir com você não é a coisa mais certa a fazer esta noite, Dray. Você pensa mais rápido do que eu e tem língua afiada. Não posso conseguir o melhor de você quan do tenho outras coisas em mente.

— O que você tem em mente? — per guntou Draco, respirando fundo quando a mão quente acariciou suas costas até que os dedos atingissem a fenda de suas nadegas.

Harry trilhou um caminho de beijos até a orelha do outro – Amar você – sussurrou, arrancando um gemido como resposta.

- Quando a isto, não vou discutir – a submissão foi total, quando finalmente conseguiu despir Harry, teve seu corpo aprisionado na cama, com um homem cheio de fome entre suas pernas. Abraçou os ombros lagos - Você disse a Elizabeth que eu tenho amá-lo para sempre, Harry. E eu não pretendo reclamar disso.

- Para um donzelo pronto a concordar, você até que fala bastante – ele murmurou, com a boca sondando a do outro com o hálito quente, e convidativo.

— Não vou dizer mais nem uma palavra. — O tom de Draco foi solene, mas uma ri sada quase lhe escapou da garganta. Harry abafou a risada com um beijo e Draco foi capturado pela magia das mãos, da boca e do corpo... Totalmente entregue ao homem cujo amor lhe prometia um futuro que se ampliava para todo o sempre.

**Três anos depois...**

Acordado pelo instinto, Harry saiu da cama em silencio. Vestiu rápido o pijama jogado no chão. Draco ressonava baixinho na cama, o corpo ainda avermelhado pela noite de paixão. Harry cobriu sua nudez com o lençol, sem antes admirar sua barriga proeminente, exageradamente grande para apenas quatro meses.

Encontrou o filho sentado nos degraus da escada, mastigando a ponta do cobertor. Sentindo a presença do adulto e o olhar questionador, ficou de pé.

- Sem sono? – Harry subiu os degraus até a criança e pegou o filho no colo – Hoje será a ultima vez que dormira conosco está bem? – Mesmo sabendo que aquilo aconteceria muitas vezes, Harry aconchegou a criança no colo e voltou para o quarto.

- O que houve? – Draco já estava devidamente vestido, os cabelos presos em uma trança desajeitada. – Sem sono Edward? – abriu espaço na cama, onde Harry colocou a criança e se deitou.

- Papai disse que hoje é a ultima vez – o garotinho olhou triste para o pai, Harry suspirou e beijou os cabelos claros do filho.

- Amanha é domingo, podemos ficar até mais tarde na cama.

O sorriso brilhante de Edward foi sua recompensa, a criança se aconchegou na melhor no calor dos pais e fechou os olhos. Diante da cena, Draco acariciava o ventre proeminente com um sorriso nos lábios. Três anos haviam se passado, maravilhosos. Harry amava Edward tão intensamente quanto Elizabeth, ou os outros dois que chegariam. Oh sim, Draco tinha certeza que esperava gêmeos, mas ainda não era hora de contar isso. Olhou pela grande janela do quarto, bem ao longe o dia começava a nascer.

- Ei..- Harry lhe chamou a atenção.

- Sim? – Draco se virou e o encarou nos olhos, recebendo um beijo suave nos lábios.

- Nosso futuro é como você esperava? – perguntou de súbito.

- Não – Draco disse com um riso abafado, olhando a face adormecida do filho por um momento e então para os olhos verdes – É melhor. Muito melhor.

**FIM**

**N/a**

**Então gente, esse é o fim, finalmente consegui postar. Gostaram? Espero q sim. Amei escreve a fic.**

**Bem, talvez, bem talvez mesmo eu poste um extra, mas isso é mto relativo então não garanto nada não.**

**Comentem plz**

**bjsbjs**


End file.
